


Thorin Rambles/Imagines

by blankdblank



Series: Thorin Rambles/Imagines [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 42
Words: 74,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: Thorin time machine/groundhog day story





	1. Amad

Silence, two weeks of Silence, after the destruction of the Ring your Company all celebrated in Gondor with the Iron Hills Dwarves and the Mirkwood Elves, the celebration included a massive feast followed by a small wedding ceremony for you and Thorin, both unwilling to wait any longer for declaring your love for each other publicly. After returning the next step was inviting the Dwarves back home, but first they had to prepare and there were two specific Dwarves who had to be introduced to you, Thorin’s plan being that you would go back with Dain, who had placed himself as your newest best friend, who would make sure that your meetings went smoothly. For a week you traveled with them racked with nerves at what Fili and Kili had told you about their Mother and Grandmother, stomach clenching agony filled your entire body at how terribly this could go, because after all you weren’t a Dwarf, though you knew their language, and nothing incredibly impressive in the personality department until someone had managed to break through the 20ft thick wall guarding you.  
‘Smile’ the word echoing through your mind for days, forced out of your comfortable traveling clothes into your old simple gowns and full length skirts with hair pulled back into intricate braided designs with simple makeup. Back aching since your arrival at enforcing your posture, arms barely leaving your sides stiffening your shoulders matching the throb from your feet in your stiffened dress heels from lack of use for the past 60 years. Each meal, tea time, meeting you sat silently, without a title even as Thorin’s Bride until you were crowned you had no ranking here even with your recent accomplishments, being forced into silence unable to speak unless spoken to, the higher ranking Dwarves around you having to speak to you first and welcome you into their conversation. Shunning being a popular Dwarf custom, proper and refined in delivery yet staggering to receive, but with each interaction you could see the rage building from the Queen Mother as her attempt to make you flee had triggered a permanent twitch in her eyebrow at your soft smile while your eyes followed the conversation, hinting reactions at their speaking.  
Your first arrival striking at the Queen Mother’s heart at your race first, settling that you would have to move mountains to impress her and earn her approval, clutching to her last power, her ability to annul the union with her refusal of her blessing with her well manicured nails pressing into the bed of her palms while her pale blue eyes seared into your soul. Her Daughters’ piercing blue eyes studied your every move seeing less of a threat than her Mother had deemed, noting your movement and somehow fluid stance in your regained posture and decorum, your striking purple eyes claiming her interest, both her and Thorin having a fondness for purple since they were children, glee filled that his One had eyes of that shade. Adamant in her heart that he would not settle for anyone other than his One no matter what he felt, in her travels she had found a good gauge of attraction for other races and noting that you were stunning for most races, and through your silent composure you had earned her eternal respect.  
For each interaction in groups you were silent, and through every passing you were sure to curtsy to both of them, in your brief conversations always properly referring to them properly and respectfully through their barrage of shielded interrogations. Returning to your rooms that you were allowed to stay in during your stay, deflating back into your growing depression brewing yourself your own brew of Hobbit tea, having a few cups in hopes of calming yourself as your mind ran to Thorin wishing that you could just talk to him, through this time of earning her blessing you were not allowed to speak to him in any way. Each night Dain would come to try and lift your spirits from each day of your hopes sinking for her blessing, the pain growing at your realization that your nerves during the trip here was actually your morning sickness, and the thought of her annulling your marriage nearly broke your soul at the thought that Thorin didn’t know yet and the pain your banishment that followed her annulling would break into Thorin at learning the news after your failure knowing he could not be in their lives unless he chose exile himself.  
..  
Queen Mother Diaa sat once again sternly gazing at you across the small round table as she spoke kindly to her Daughter Dis on her left, whose eyes were fixed on you as well, her heart now having a place for you through Diaa’s full on charges at you about your stealing her Son away from her, answering politely when spoken to, eyes still sparkling in the faint hope that your composure would grant you a chance at actually speaking with her. Dain had been forced back into his old patterns forcing him away from your side, as this meeting ended you were charged with your deadline for your gift to her to earn approval for your union before standing and curtsying at your dismissal. At your turning Dis’ eyes traced your figure sensing a change, remaining with her Mother until she headed for a brunch with her group of friends and quietly making her way to your rooms, the sound of her long gown’s hem brushing against the floor in your hallway, finding your door and taking in a breath regaining her soft expression as she lifted her fist to give the thick door a steady knock.  
Letting out a sigh you stood from your dining table and headed for the door opening it and quickly switching from your slightly shocked expression to your steady smile from before as you dipped into a deep curtsey, “Princess Dis.”  
Straightening again, her eyes sparkling at you as her smile grew, “I thought we could talk.”  
You nodded, “Of course, Your Majesty.” Taking a step to the side and turning as you opened the door wider for her to pass, your eyes following her swaying gown as you fought your tears and trembling lip taking in a shaky breath as you shut the door and followed her to your dining room, smiling at her as you served her a cup of tea before taking the seat across from her as her eyes traced over you again.  
“Do you get along well with my Sons?”  
Your smile grew at their memories flashing in your mind, “Yes, very well You..”  
“Stop that.” Her face going sterner for a moment as she drew in a breath, “You’re my Sister, so it’s Dis, when my Mother isn’t present.”  
You smiled again and nodded, “Alright.” Her head tilting forward as she raised an eyebrow, “Dis.”  
Her smile returned, “I know our Mother is quite challenging to get close to Jaqi but I think you’re doing quite well so far.”  
You nodded again before taking a sip of your tea, her eyes honing on your momentary tremble in your hands and the brief quiver in your lip through her sentence, “Thank you.”  
Her expression going softer again as she set down her cup on the table as she took in your paler complexion, “Are you alright Jaqi?”  
You forced your smile larger, “Of course I am Dis.”  
She quickly stood while taking in a breath triggering you to set down your cup and stand to curtsy to her, as you straightened her hands gripped your upper arms triggering a trembling breath paired with a quiver in your lip as her eyes locked in yours, each moment digging into you deeper causing tears to fill your eyes at the echo of Thorin in her face. Her hand raised to your chin gently tapping it as a tear slid down your cheek, the heat from it burning across your skin until her gentle heated fingers brushed it off your pale and now freezing skin as a pained expression spread over her face, a twin to Thorin’s whenever he saw your brief flickering moments of pain from your Journey. “No you’re not.” Her intuition normally correct, a skill that normally grew during her pregnancies, being nearly two years pregnant her feelings about your health truly troubled her.  
Your lip trembled again as your voice shook, “I really am, I’m just…”  
Her fingers brushing another tear from your other cheek, “Do I remind you of Thorin?”  
You nodded, lip quivering again bigger this time claiming a gasping breath as another tear fell, “You really do.” Reaching up to wipe this one away yourself as she brushed the next.  
“I know this is hard on you, having to do this alone, but you are doing well, before Erebor fell we started having Dams flocking to get a chance to court Thorin, they barely made it through the first twenty minutes of tea without starting a cough to force out some interaction with her or gain an excuse to leave. Besides I know just how Thorin was since the fall, turned into a smaller version of Mum, winning him over alone has my vote, my boys are easy to win most days, even Dain is hard to claim and he’s your best mate now.” Her head tilted to the side, “There’s something else though with you.”  
“I..I’m pregnant.”  
Her eyes lit up as her mouth dropped open and twisted into a large smile lifting the corners of her short beaded beard, gripping your upper arms again gently, “How do you… Right, not a Dwarf, so Thorin…” Her face going serious as her eyebrows lowered then raised again in confusion as your next tear fell, “He doesn’t know yet?” You shook your head as you covered your mouth to hide your trembling lip. “Oh dear Sister, well you leave it to me, I’ll speed things along.” Her eyes falling to your stomach as her smile came back again as she drew her hands back cupping them together as she looked back up at your eyes, “May I?” You nodded and she gently slid them over your thin dress shirt tucked into your long skirt as her eyes widened at your small bump, “How long?”  
“Just over two months, only nine months left if they can wait that long.” Giving her a soft smile as her head tilted to the side again.  
“They?”  
You nodded, “They, can’t tell how many yet, not till later, but there’s more than one.”  
..  
Slumped back into your small couch in your jeans and a large shirt from Thorin over your tank top working on your knitting for the little ones, using the soft yarn you’d woven back in the shire from the softest sheep’s wool you could find, dyed into a soft sea foam green to signify more than one child. You were honoring his Dwarf traditions but you would throw in a few from your half Hobbit side as well, the gifting of baby socks and a small baby blanket to the Father to announce your pregnancy, he’d probably miss the meaning at first but this was one tradition you would not budge on adding to your marriage.  
The door was thrown open as Queen Diaa charged in with a fierce scowl on her face as you lept to your feet to curtsy as she shouted, “You have three hours left, Just what are you doing up here?!!” Rushing over and grabbing the small blanket off of the couch cushion, eying it then looking back at you, “You should be working with metal not this measily yarn!! Honestly I am tempted to announce my refusal now before your possibly pathetic attempt at claiming my blessing!” Tossing It down angrily on the cushion and storming out, “Three hours left, then you’re walking to wherever your feet take you Ms Hobbit!” Slamming the door behind her causing a tremble in your lip paired with a whimper as your hands covered your stomach as you sat down on the couch again nearly folding in half as you fought the stabbing pain and crushing rack of guilt at your possible failure. Finally forcing yourself up after a few moments as you laid your yarn and needles on he couch before heading back to the forge to put the finishing touches on your gift.  
..  
The heat around you settled deeper into your body forming a thin layer of sweat over you as you heated the Mithril axe in your and etched into the blade again coating it with Dwarvish symbols to strengthen it and the user’s connection to the weapon, breathing deeply as you lifted the small gems you’d precut to imbed in the heated Mithril handle, choosing deep sapphires pairing with Thorin’s eyes nicely as you felt a pair of eyes locked on you. Always trailing your actions as you worked here on your gift, joining the hundreds of curious eyes that were always trained on you eyeing your work with impressed expressions a your ability to tame Mithril to your will so easily. Though this time the pale blue eyes trailing over your actions were the last pair you’d ever want to see again, biting your tears back as you focused on your gift, blessing be damned you would not let her refuse you so easily, she would protect her Children at any cost but so would you, even if it meant going after her with the very same axe you were forging now.  
…  
Queen Diaa’s head turned as a messenger passed on a message from Dis that she was needed urgently, rushing back up to Di’s room and forcing herself in to find her standing in her sitting room with a scowl and her arms crossed.  
Diaa, “What is the emergency? The baby?”  
“You need to give Jaqi a chance.”  
Her scowl returned “I will..”  
“You have done nothing but shun and interrogate her and she’s sat through all that with grace and poise with a patience that none in even our own line possess, she is an incredible woman and she is worthy of your approval!”  
Diaa’s lip curled for a moment as her eyes furrowed, “And just what has gotten you in this mood that you think you can j..”  
Dis let out a grunt as she kicked the heavy leather chair beside her onto its back before turning back to her Mother, “She’s pregnant Amad!! You are not annulling it, those are Thorin’s children and she should be back with him today if we could manage it, this has drug on long enough, she’s due in nine months he should be able to watch them grow!!”  
Diaa’s mouth dropped open, “She’s…wait, them?”  
…  
Through your presentation you’d managed to keep your smile and your nerves though nearly dropping in relief as Queen Diaa accepted your gift with a large smile before granting her blessing and calling for dinner, the four of you settling down to eat as she started her first honest try at getting to know you. All the Dwarves that had intended to move back to Erebor were already packed including Dia and Diaas who insisted on leaving the next morning, arriving back within 6 days at Diaa’s insistence on pressing as long as they could each day.   
The horn rang out soundly as your group approached the gate causing your eagerness to rise at the sight of Thorin’s head on the overlook for a brief moment before it disappeared making your smile grow, the heavy gates opened and you were allowed inside. Thorin greeted His Mother and Sister before they headed to hug the boys, his eyes sparkled brightly at you as his smile grew at seeing you as Dain stepped aside before handing you your wrapped gift for him.  
Everyone’s eyes focused on you as you held it out for him, a chuckle escaped him as his fingers lightly pulled back the thick velvet wrap then gasping as he gripped and lifted the gem studded Mithril axe similar to the one he’d started the Journey with and lost along the way, smiling widely as Diaa said, “You both have my blessing.”  
His eyes fell to you again as you said, “One more.” Handing him a small box, another chuckle escaping him as Fili claimed the axe to inspect along with the group behind him and the crowd around you, lifting the small wooden lid before sliding his fingers over the soft small blanket that he raised from inside, smiling at the color before his eyes fell back into the box seeing the small socks. His smile growing as he chuckled in confusion before lifting them as well and looking at you, your smile making his mouth drop open as his eyes darted to the socks then back to you again, “A baby?”  
You giggled, as you curled your hands over your stomach, “More than one.”  
Quickly tossing the box to Dwalin on his left he curled you in a tight hug as you giggled louder curling your arms around his shoulders as he let out a loud laugh and your news rushed through the crowd in hurried whispers before a brief silence that was followed by loud cheers. Your whole body relaxing in his arms, finally back home where you belonged it the arms of the love of your life, sensing the relaxing of each muscle in his body at your embrace erasing the weeks of pain at your forced separation, both silently agreeing never to be parted again for any reason.


	2. Angry Cleaning

You had spent the morning without hot water for your bath, or any eggs to add to the omelette you wanted leaving you to munching on the vegetables and the last bit of chicken you had left in your pantry. Heading off to work with a nearly empty stomach and a full body chill setting you off for a very long day.  
It started off slowly until you caught your stride, laying out stones rebuilding a section of a wall in Dale. Near the end of your shift a Dwarf from Iron Hills had unknowingly slammed down on one of your buttons triggering a 3 hour argument which everyone around you agreed that you had clearly won as you shattered every single insult and argument they launched at you. The victory was clearly yours but the entire morning had left a bad taste in your mouth and nearly ready to explode with rage, teetering between screaming and bursting into tears, giving you one option, cleaning.  
You went back up to your apartment, noticing that there was nothing to clean, your mind snapping to the one Dwarf who let you touch his things, Thorin. You left your apartment and headed across the hall to Thorins, gently knocking then opening the door noticing it was empty. You glanced through the rooms and saw just what you needed, clothes, sheets, towels, boots and papers everywhere along with a few overturned chairs and everything coated in dust and coal dust. The only clean room was the kitchen but only because you cooked most of his meals leaving them out for him so when he returned he would have a table full of food waiting for him so he never had an excuse not to eat.  
You slowly made your way through the office and the bathroom before stopping to make dinner for Thorin so it would have enough time to cook before he got out of work. You set the lasagna and the vegetable side dishes in the oven to slowly cook while you returned to cleaning, slowly feeling your tension fade, breathing easier as you cleaned. You finally made your way through each room rearranging the furniture and returning things to a more logical place than where you found it, before pulling out the Lasagna and the sides and starting on a chocolate cake and the chocolate sauce to coat and fill it with.  
Word of your argument and victory had spread through the Mountain and Laketown quickly, even to Thorin who made it a point to make sure to share dinner with you, knowing that if your day had been like his you would need to wind down. Thorin returned from his last meeting of the day hoping his table would magically be covered in food again as his head throbbed and his stomach grumbled loudly. He worked so hard and such long hours, had the mysterious person leaving food out for him not cooked for him he would not have the energy to cook for himself. Had he known who it was he would thank them with mountains of gold, but he only was able to help by ensuring that his pantry was always stocked, hoping they were able to find time to eat while they took such good care of him.  
Normally in Dwarf tradition people are not allowed to enter someone else house or touch their things unless they are given permission, and the only person he had given permission to touch his things was you, hoping you would take it as a sign that he loved you. Hoping you were the one cooking for him, knowing it couldn’t be a Dwarf as their food is normally pale and tasteless, the smell of the food left for him alone made his stomach growl loudly, he had never tasted such food and barely found himself able to stop eating the first time it was left for him.  
He entered the front door and grabbed his coat readying to pull it off when he saw the front hallway was clean, making him turn and walk back outside looking across the hall at the door identical to his and walking to it and heading inside, seeing that it was clearly your room. Pausing for a moment then heading back out, closing the door behind him and heading back through his door, closing the door and hanging up his coat and setting the crown on the table by the door. He glanced in each room catching the faint smell of lemons, smiling at the effort someone had put into cleaning his rooms. If this wasn’t a servant someone was clearly proposing to him, his eyes searched the room for any notes or something to clue him to who had done this. Glancing though his bedroom before he caught the scent of your lasagna, grabbing his stomach as it grumbled loudly, heading to the dining room.   
Spotting your head through the cutout in the wall to the kitchen as you poured the chocolate sauce over the cake, making his heart pound furiously as he spotted the table covered in food. You set the cake on the counter to cool and slid your finger around the bowl and sucked the sauce off of it, humming happily to yourself as you spotted Thorin from the corner of your eye, turning as you pulled your finger out of your mouth and giving him a shy wave, “Hey, I made dinner, and cake.” lifting the bowl higher and giving a faint smile as he walked over to you.   
The loving gaze flowing from deep in his eyes growing as he smiled at you, running a finger through the bowl and tasting the sauce, giving you another smile, “Delicious.”  
You chuckled nervously as he took another swipe, “I hope you don’t mind I cleaned your rooms.”   
His smile growing again as he popped his finger out of his mouth again, triggering a glimmer to flash through his eyes, “I don’t mind. You’re the one whose been cooking for me?”  
“Someone has to keep an eye on you Thorin.”  
His heart pounding furiously as he drew the courage to ask you his next question. Wether you would eat with him or not answered his question if you were proposing or not, yes is a proposal, no meant you merely wanted to keep him fed. He swiped his finger through the bowl getting the last of the sauce and drew a deep breath as he asked, “Were you wanting to join me for dinner, or are you busy..?” glancing back at you with almost a pleading glance.  
You pushed a stray hair back behind your ear, “I would love to, unless you wanted me to leave.” watching as the pleading faded from his eyes into the same glimmering loving gaze and beaming smile went across his face, “I would like that very much.” you turned and set the bowl in the sink half full of soapy water to soak during dinner and dried your hands before heading to the table as Thorin joined you pulling out another plate and set of utensils and a glass for you a you whisper, “Thank you.” as you sat down. He sat down in the chair next to you on the end and started to fill your plate then his as you said, “Oh.” and you quickly got up disappearing into the kitchen and returning with a small barrel of the smoked apple Hobbit ale, a recipe that you had brought from your time in the shire to the brewery here in Erebor that you had helped rebuild, that he loved, Hobbit ale being much stronger than Dwarf ale making it a new favorite among the Dwarves.   
His smile grew as you set it down on the table along the wall and held your hand out, he quickly handed you his glass and watched you lovingly as you filled it then handed it back, “Snuck it out, don’t tell anyone.” making him laugh as he handed you your glass which you filled as well and curling your right leg under you as you sat back down, glancing at him as he happily sipped on his ale then smiled at you again.   
You had spent nearly every night eating together but never like this, he had always invited you over after he had tasted the food first, simply wanting your company to calm down, always too nervous to ask you if you’d let him court you. Silently hoping that each day of his life from here on could be spent with you.  
He took a bite of his food, silencing his stomach, and closing his eyes for a moment as he enjoyed the taste of it before asking you, “How was your day?”  
You let out a loud groan as you rested your head back against the back of the chair, “Terrible. Better now though.” giving him a quick smile as his eyebrows rose, “Care to elaborate?” You swallowed the food in your mouth and gave him a full recap of your day while he did his best not to laugh or smile as you explained. You glanced up at Thorin and rolled your eyes, “You can laugh Thorin.”   
His face quickly broke into a smile as he laughed for a few moments, “I heard about your argument. The whole mountain was talking about it, all the way from Dale. Bard said you did the Company proud, you destroyed them outright.” placing his hand on yours as his face turned softer, “You are alright now, right?”  
You nodded quickly, “Im better now, the cleaning helped. How could you let it get that bad?” Making him laugh again, “I’ve never been very good at keeping tidy.”  
You let out a laugh, “’Not that good at keeping tidy’…Thorin you had the chairs upside down in your office under your desk, towels in the drawers of your desk, papers between your couch cushions and socks inside your pillowcases. That’s a bit past ‘bad at keeping tidy’.” His face twisting into an embarrassed smile, “There was a good reason for each of those, which now sound ridiculous as I remember them.”  
You smirk as you take another bite and he copied you, “Im just gonna have to make sure that it stays clean myself then.” his eyes sparkling again as he took another bite.  
You spent the rest of the meal talking and laughing, both relaxing more than you ever thought possible that day, finishing off nearly the entire cake. Then heading into the sitting room, Thorin lit a fire and stretched out your legs on a couch as you continued your conversation. You stretched as he was mid sentence, making him pause for a moment as you rolled onto your side and threw your leg over his and rested your arm and head on his chest and looked up at him as he continued, his pulse quickening at your draping yourself across him. He gently wrapped his arm around your back and smiled at you as you spoke and snuggled closer to him, he meant to answer your question, he really did but between the firelight reflecting in your eyes, the three glasses of Hobbit ale and you being draped across him all he could say was, “I love you.” Triggering a spark in your eyes that he had never seen as you smiled brightly at him and reached up and kissed him firmly.   
His arm wrapped tightly around you as his other hand slid over your cheek as he deepened the kiss. Running your hands through his hair as you climbed on top of him, he let go of your cheek grabbing your leg and helping you straddle him running his and over your leg as he sat up and turned to the side, moving his other hand to your other leg pulling you closer as you slid your tongue into his mouth met by his as he let out a quiet moan, wrapping his arms around you tighter as you ran your fingers through his beard earning a low growl from him as you felt him get harder between your legs. Quickly lifting the bottom of his shirt and sliding your fingers up his chest, feeling the goosebumps forming over his skin at your gentle touch before you broke the kiss to jerk it up over his head making him chuckle before restarting the kiss and sliding his hands over your legs. You grabbed his hands and slid them under your shirt before you pulled it off of you he let out a small gasp as his eyes ran over you and he you felt his member pulse under you. He gently slid his fingers over your chest and stomach and around to your back as he leaned forward to kiss your neck making you let out a quiet gasp as he mumbled something In Khuzdul as he kissed you down your collar bone as he reached up to cup your breasts as you undid your bra and slid it off dropping it on the ground beside you, his mouth hungrily kissing, sucking and licking you all over your chest and neck before pressing his lips against yours again, working his tongue back into your mouth as he gripped your butt cheeks tightly as you slid your hand over his groin forcing another low moan from him gripping his beard tightly with your other hand earning another moan as he squeezed you tighter.   
You both heard his front door open and he quickly lifted you with one hand and gripped the bottom of the couch with the other, standing it up on the end and standing behind it as he shouted, “OUT!” as the door to the sitting room opened, as you tried to keep yourself from laughing and slid your finger along the top of his pants while smirking at him as he held the couch up behind you sliding your finger along his belt buckle and quietly undoing it while a spark ran through his eyes as he stared into yours.  
Kili and Fili both laughed and Kili said, “Aww come on Uncle, we’ve seen you naked you can stop flipping your furniture.” He tried his best to hold back a moan as you slid your hand under his pants running your fingers around him gently from the base to the tip as he fought back a shiver and another moan gripping you tighter.  
Thorin poked his head out the side as he kept you hidden, telling them in a growl “I’m not alone.” Their mouths drop open and they quickly ran out of the apartment leaving the King to growl loudly against your shoulder before dropping the couch back down, kissing you again, laying you down on it as he stretched out on top of you as he undid your pants noticing your boots, growling again as he pulled back and quickly jerking them off and tossing them next to the couch before jerking off your pants and socks in one motion before pulling his boots off and throwing them nearly halfway across the room as you started to slide his pants down, kicking out of them as he saw you dropping your panties and crawling back onto his lap kissing him again as you stroked him for a few moments before pulling him inside you and started working the rest of him inside you as he lifted you and set you down on the floor thrusting deeply inside you. Both moaning as he kept thrusting as you slid your hands over his back and through his beard until you came, arching your back as it rocked through you making you squeeze tighter around him making him finish shortly after. Dropping into a panting heap on the floor before you started giggling and he let out a laugh and shivered as he pulled out of you, dropping onto his side next to you, wrapping his arms around you kissing you again briefly before you asked him, “So you’ve been hiding behind your furniture when people walked in?”  
He chuckled and ran his hand over his face letting out a small moan, “I wasn’t just naked.” You smiled again, “Oh.” He kissed you again and whispered, “I was thinking of you.” You giggled and said, “You could have asked me to come over.” nibbling on his ear making him as you gently tugged on his beard again, “I would have helped.” making him chuckle again, “I should have.” kissing your neck again, whispering, “Spend the night with me?” You nod and he grunts as he climbs up onto his knees and carries you into his bedroom as you let out another giggle. Spending the rest of the night curled up around each other and the next day he insisted on moving your things into his place so he could spend every nigh with you.


	3. Baby Bump

Imagine being pregnant and Thorin keeps seeing you using your stomach as a mini shelf for various tasks.  
Thorin casually stops in to check on you spotting the bowl of fruit just under your boobs resting on your stomach as you read, moving over to you to remove it, “What are you doing?”  
You glance up at him with a confused expression, “Reading?”  
Thorin’s eyes narrowed slightly, “I meant with the bowl.”  
“It’s not even heavy, besides, they kick when they want another piece, makes it easier, it’s just right there.” Motioning at your large stomach as he does his best not to smirk at your stomach shifting signalling their kick. He sighs offering you a piece of fruit and feeds it to you before giving you a sweet kiss.  
“Just leave it on the table, please.” Gently stroking your stomach and snuggling with it before he has to head back.  
…  
When he returns for dinner he spots you folding laundry, including the baby onesies you were gifted at your baby shower. His eyes watching through the doorway as you lay the onesie, the yellow one with the duck on the front that he loves, on your stomach and start to fold it starting his stomp over, “You are not using our children as a shelf!”  
You glance up at him with a half hearted glare, “Fine.” Setting the folded onesie on the pile, dropping the basket of clothes before you and inching yourself closer to the edge of the couch and pointing at Thorin as he moved closer to help you up, “No, I have to be able to do this when you’re at meetings and various, whatever that other word is..”  
He asks you timidly, “Conferences?” Wringing his fingers together as you lowered yourself to your knees shifting closer to the table.  
“Right, i think..” Shifting sideways with a soft groan and reaching for another onesie leaning sideways to the table with a soft groan at the straining muscles in your back as your stomach shifted showing the discomfort your children were feeling at the awkward pose leading Thorin to move and curl you in his arms to place you back on the couch safely shifting your things back to how they were before gently stroking and kissing your stomach.  
His eyes meeting yours with a soft apologetic gaze, “I didn’t realize it, that there was more to it, having to manage your comfort and theirs. I am sorry My Love.”  
His hands still stoking gentle circles around your stomach calming your children’s kicking fit, “They do enjoy helping, especially since they’re the ones making things so difficult.” You laid another on your stomach allowing him a chance to smile at the other duck covered onesie, “And it’s just the right spot for the perfect shelf.”  
Even he couldn’t help but chuckle watching you gently fold the onesie then add it to the pile before rising to kiss you gently, “I’ll have Dis and the others help out more.”  
Dis’ voice could be heard from the other room as she moved to join you from making your bed, “I have been helping, we haven’t left her alone since you left this morning, as per your orders, she nearly threw a chair at me when I tried to take the basket from her. She may not be carrying for long but she can manage more than a few tasks on her own, however adorably including of your growing pebbles as it appears to be.” Gently leaning in to stroke your stomach. “I’m going to stop in first thing in the morning, Thorin, it’s your shift now.” Smiling at him before he left allowing him to curl around you before helping you with the laundry then making you dinner.


	4. Bad First Impressions

Thorin fili kili barge into BagEnd. After the Meeting and you and Bilbo agree to go with them Him as Burglar, you as the Dragon Slayer. The King and two Princes walk into the sitting room, choose their spots on the couch and put their feet on the coffee table. You hear the thunk of their boots and turn out of the Kitchen, you were cleaning in frustration, and walk in the room.  
You, “Feet OFF NOW!”  
Dwalin, “He’s a king he can do as he likes.”  
You turn your head and take a deep breath and give him a challenging smile, “Is the part where I swoon at his title, I’m so bad at this, ok here it goes.” you pull out a fan from your back pocket and you go over to his side, sit on his lap, curling your legs up against him, and dramatically fan yourself and twisting his braid in his hair, "You’re really a king?” before giving him a flirtatious giggle. He nods in response, frozen in shock. Then you stand and kick his feet off the table, “Feet OFF my table!!!” Curtsying dramatically fanning yourself again flirting obnoxiously with your eyes and movements, "Your majesty.” You thump the Princes on the head with your fan, "Same for you two.” They quickly jerk their feet off the table and place then gently on the floor in front of them. You walk to the doorway, “If you need me I’ll be in the kitchen practicing my curtsy.” The Dwarves all trying their best not to laugh as their king blushes fiercely while still being frozen.   
Fili/Kili, “Her face went just like Mom’s.”  
Dwalin, “Almost feel sorry for the poor dragon.”  
Later on you rejoin the group choosing a seat on the chair built into the windowsill.  
Thorin, “I have never been treated like that before, not even after we lost our home.”  
You, “Titles will get you nowhere In Hobbitons even the Thain only holds power during debates for a nuetral party.”  
Thorin, "Oh really and what would?”  
You, "Manners”  
Thorin, "Really well I’ve yet to see yours.”  
You remembered the fierce blush from earlier, and smirked at the king and said, "Show me yours and I’ll show you mine.” adding a wink. Once again his a face lit up bright red with him breathing deeply and trying to look anywhere but directly at you as the group all chuckled to themselves. Somehow the durins weren’t that attractive by dwarf standards and even as a King he’d never been flirted with so boldly before, you’d definitely have fun this journey trying to get him to blush at your endless innuendoes  
… Weeks later on the Journey  
Fil/Kili, "So you must really must like uncle.”  
You, "He’s very handsome, but I’ve met porcupines friendlier and with better dispositions to strangers.”   
Fili/Kili both walk over to the group and whisper, "All right lads bets place your bets.”  
… Later that day  
Now Hobbits can go Months without sleep, much to Thorin’s disapproval, always complaining that you are tired when he’s the one nearly falling off his pony at the end of the day.   
Thorin started an argument on you not getting enough sleep.   
You, “Thorin I will sleep when I am tired.”  
Thorin, "When we are in Erebor you will sleep as much as you need. No excuses, that’s an order.”  
You, “And how are you going to enforce that? Am I to curl up at the foot of your bed at night, so you can wake up every hour and check if I’m still sleeping like you’ve done for the past few months now?” smirking at the trap you just set Thorin, “You’ll have your own bed. And I’ll chain you down to your bed if I have to.” The group all rubbing their foreheads trying no to laugh out loud, all knowing where you were headed.  
You smile bigger, “you’d have to chain me pretty tight, I’m very good at escaping.”   
Thorin leaning in closer, “I’ll get the finest chains dwarves can muster, there’ll be no escaping them.”   
You, “I suppose if anyone was to know about using chains it’d be a dwarf.” Thorin lifting his index finger in the air, “Exactly my point, nobody knows chains like….” his eyes closing and his face turning red as he clenched his fists and walked away.  
Dwalin, "Marched right into that one.” The entire group bursting into laughter Thorin knowing yet again her words would play out in his dreams …   
You’re on watch Thorin joins you plopping down on your right  
Thorin, "You’re not as bad at this as you claim.”   
You merely look at him and giggle before smiling at him   
Thorin, "Damn…” that was the moment he knew he was in love with you   
You, "Hmm?”  
Thorin, “I forgot to tell Balin something…it’s not important…” blushing again as you hug his arm and lean your head on his shoulder “You really think I’m handsome?” You giggle and hug his arm tighter, and leaning against him more.  
You, “Obnoxiously so. You’d be hard pressed to find a Hobbit lass that would say otherwise, married or not.” He looks down at you, you look up and meet his gaze. “The eyes seal the deal. You’re a catch Thorin. Deal with it. How Dwarrows haven’t seen it is astounding to me.”   
Thorin, “Your eyes are purple, my eyes are commonplace next to yours.”  
You scoff at this, “You and those heartbreak eyes of yours. Nope mine don’t even come close.”  
Thorin, “I had hoped I managed to keep my personal pain out of my eyes.”  
You, “It’s not the heartbreak you’ve felt, it’s what others feel, its heartbreaking. Not when you look at them, but when you stop. Very few people ever get those.”  
Thorin chuckles again and leans against you more and pulls out his pipe, “You should look in a mirror, you have a pair of your own.”


	5. Bear King

Thorin’s beads break, so you make him a new pair.  
So far on the Journey you have been all but ignored and stared at while hushed whispers and comments are spread around the group about you. You and Bilbo weren’t given the warmest welcome into the group so you were left to your own smaller campsites off to the side and due to the comments on the first day about sharing their food stores you informed Bofur that you two had brought your own food.  
So as usual you both chose your own spots and pulled out your food bag from the bag that was strapped around your waist and your right leg, it being a Hobbit bag that is enchanted to expand infinitely inside. Your food bag containing the food from your 7 pantries inside your smial next to BagEnd and the food from the 6 other pantries from BagEnd that the Dwarves were unable to find, more than enough to feed the company for nearly 2 years with 7 meals a day. Inside your food bag were small barrels about a foot high filled with salt to store and flavor the meat, along with smaller barrels filled with fruit, vegetables all enchanted so they wouldn’t go bad along with several jars of jams, jellies and even homemade peanut butter, with a smaller bag filled with chocolate and several other candies for any craving the group might have.  
The dwarves all had doubts you would be able to get enough food to feed the two of you for the entire journey so Thorin made sure to tell Bombur to make sure there was enough food just in case you were unable to find food that day, only taking back his comment when on the second day the group all smelled the salted pork you’d paired with oatmeal, causing the group to wake up to their growling stomachs.  
Gloin peered over a large rock that they chose to camp on the other side of, sliently claiming that area on the other side of the rock, leaving you two the grassy clearing opposite them, “Is that salted pork?”  
You, “Yes, would you like some?” Barely able to finish your sentence before he scrambled over the large rock and sat cross legged next to you holding his bowl and spoon that Bombur had assigned him at the start of the journey, each person in charge of their own utensils. You chuckled slightly and filled his bowl nearly to the brim, his eyes going wide, “Surely you cannot offer me this much, you will have nothing to eat.”  
You, “We brought food enough to feed each member here 7 meals a day for the next 2 years, not counting the jams, jellies, and other snacks that we brought for various cravings throughout the day.”  
The B brothers had now mimicked their friend.  
Bombur, “Two years? 7 meals a day?”  
You, “Hobbits have 7 pantries in our houses, you only manged to find Bilbo’s main pantry, we even have an entire pantry just for our guests, it’s considered very rude for a Hobbit to sent off a traveling visitor without at least 2 weeks of supplies, I thought your group would know that, but it seems even that tiny fact about Hobbits has been concealed from Dwarves as well. So I brought all of our food when we left so it wouldn’t spoil.”  
The rest of the group hearing this and feeling bad about their earlier statements about having to share their food, even though they’d been speaking in Khuzdul, and thought the two of you didn’t understand. You started adding more into the pot before telling the rest of the group there was enough more than for them all, each of them eagerly scrambling over except for Thorin and Dwalin who tired to climb over it with more dignity, failing to do so.   
You spent the next few weeks with all of them getting closer to you, gaining a small family in time, even being allowed to camp with them after that first breakfast, each of them happy that they wouldn’t have to tighten their belts during this Journey now they knew the amount of food you’d brought for the group.  
…  
After a long day of Thorin misreading the map, going through rain and mud and then having to cross several unstable pathways lined with loose rocks leading to you having to walk leading your horses, all of you falling, including Thorin, you finally managed to sneak up to Thorin and correct the map in his hands when his attention was on Balin and sneaking back to your horse without him noticing anything and your group finally reaching the first hidden Hobbit Hole along the Hobbit travelling path that you’d showed them.  
They all stood in shock as you pulled out a Mithril key and placed into an invisible keyhole and pushed to reveal a giant stone door as it swung open, you walked in and lit the carved trench next to the door and flames quickly spread through the trench carved into each wall, lighting up the room revealing it as filled with fresh straw and oats for the ponies and a large fountain in the middle that was fed by a stream of water coming from the small mountain above, you led the group into the large stable, removed your ponies saddle and reigns and allowed it to choose its place as the others joined it. Bilbo turned and tapped you on the shoulder, and whispered something in your ear.  
You, “Oh, its through there second door on the right.”  
Bilbo, “Thank You.” before walking to the doorway the others hadn’t noticed, wiped his feet then ran through and disappeared from sight.  
Thorin, “There’s more rooms?”  
You chuckle as you walk through the door, after removing your boots and setting them by the door, Ori quickly copying you and following you through the door, the others quickly joining you. “This is the main room, the kitchen is to the left, the first two doors on the left lead to the baths, the first door on the right has sheets and towels, the next four are toilets, the rest lead to the bedrooms.”  
The group all going through and exploring as Bilbo comes back out of the restroom, before going through his bag and saying hes going to take a bath.  
While the group is all exploring, and shouting to each other at how large and spacious it is, then about the giant bath with an indoor waterfall, and the bedrooms with 25 beds in each room, with mattresses that could easily fit 3 Bombur sized Dwarves on each, followed by how soft they were and then the ensuing fight between the Princes over which bed was theirs. Bombur quicly made his way into the Kitchen, checking each cupboard and checking each container of spices or seasonings, before lifting a hatch in the floor that revealed a cool pantry filled with food, with another built into the door, before you inform him you stocked each of them before the Journey.  
Thorin, “You knew about the Journey before we came to the Shire?”  
You, “I had a hunch, the Princes were finally old enough, dragons gossip, I heard about your meeting with the Dwarf Lords. I knew you’d need some help along the way.”  
Thorin bowed his head slightly, “Thank You, this is more than I expected when you said Hobbit Holes were along the way.” before going back to inspecting the intricate archways carved from the small mountain. You walk over, look up to see what he was looking at before looking back at him with one of his braids drawing your attention.   
You, “Fish.” Causing Thorin to look back at you, seeing your head tilted to the side as you looked at his braids, unknowingly letting out a smile at how adorable you looked, he always tried not to look to long at you because he knew he was more likely to stare at you because you were so beautiful.  
Thorin, “Excuse me?” You reach up and gently point to his bead on one of his braid.  
You, “It says Fish.” Thorin reaching down and inspecting it, chuckling slightly before licking his thumb and rubbing off the mud covering part of the rune that said Family, not Fish, gasping slightly as he noticed a crack in it. He inspected its twin noticing a crack in that one as well, then his eyes were filled with sadness as he pulled them out of his hair, and placed them inside a small bag he pulled from one of his jacket pockets.  
Thorin, “Thank you for pointing that out to me, they were my Grandmothers, I’ll mend them when we reach Rivendell, if their forges are set up right for it, I don’t know what I’d have done if i lost them.” smiling slightly again as he reached up and undid his braids, as you decided to leave him and go bathe and put on dry clothes. Thorin and the Dwarves choosing to do the same, as you and Bilbo hung up your clothes to dry and went to start on dinner for the group.  
That night as the Dwarves all slept, you and Bilbo chose to embrace your surroundings, Bilbo pulling out one of his favorite books from your bag and curling up in an armchair in the corner next to the fireplace, as you chose the one opposite and started to work on your project. Within an hour you’d made two beads, a bit larger than the ones Thorin had removed from his hair, both carved from deep blue sapphires wrapped in Mithril. The upper part having a bear head with a crown mirroring the crown of Erebor, Underneath it almost entirely Mitril except for the Runes exposing the Sapphires underneath, with the runes on one saying, protection and eternal rule as Bear King, the other saying eternal love and endless fish. You quietly inspected your work before sneaking into the room where the Dwarves were all sleeping, quietly walking over to Thorin, asleep on his back, with none of his hair braided, and you quickly parted out the usual sections and then snapped the beads into place at the ends of them before smiling at how they suited him and then telling Bilbo you were going to sleep, him quietly joining you, both choosing to share a mattress, just like the Princes had settled on, sleeping back to back and using the thick fur blanket you keep in your bag. Getting a good nights rest before being woken up by the Dwarves all buzzing with gossip about the Kings new beads, all knowing it was you and being thrilled at the news of you initiating the courting. Thorin refusing to admit that you two were courting until he spoke to you, finally caving in and explaining why it said fish, all of them concerned at first that you had taken his beads or even that he had braided them into your hair in return.   
You woke up, straightened your large shirt and knee length pants you’d slept in, before pulling your long black curly hair up into a giant messy bun leaving the same front short bangs of your hair hanging down across the left side of your face, and joined Bombur in the Kitchen, all of the Dwarves quietly tapping Thorin, as they all whispered to each other, trying to get their King to talk to you. Bombur beamed at you, a knowing twinkle in his eyes, before asking how you slept as Thorin walked over to you, admiring how you looked in a shirt same size as his, before asking you if he could have a word with you before leading you to one of the bedrooms, with the group very noticeably sneaking behind you to listen to the conversation.  
Thorin, “I’ve been admiring the skill you’ve used for these amazing beads.”  
You, “I’m glad you like them, I know they’re not like your family beads, but they should do until you mend your broken beads.” Trying not to get so hopeful that he might keep them in, just by the look in his eyes as he stared at you, you were doubtful that even though he had been nice to you he couldn’t actually like you, you’d never had anyone want to be more than your friend, but those eyes just made you melt and make you wish he would even more.  
Thorin, “This level of skill doesn’t go into a pair of beads you lend someone. Especially if they have ‘eternal love’ etched into one of them.” Smiling larger now, you swore the twinkle in his eyes was shining brighter as he took a step closer to you, “Besides, promising endless food to a Dwarf is practically a proposal in itself.”  
You, “…I…um…”  
Thorin leaned in closer and whispered, “I accept.” as he placed his left hand on your cheek, and his right on your lower back pulling you closer as he closed the distance and kissed you softly, you stood there stunned with your hands on his chest before you came to your senses, wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him deeper, he let out a deep chuckle as he wrapped his other arm around your back holding you tighter.  
The door burst open as the Dwarves all fell on top of each other all scrambling to their feet and running over to you two, lifting you up and wrapping you both into a giant hug.


	6. Teddy Bear

You fell into Middle earth, falling flat on your back in front of a smoking Bilbo right in front of his house. You found a sense of irony that even in this world you were far smaller than other people, being the same height of Bilbo, who himself was considered tall by Hobbit reckoning. Him pitying you and taking you inside and feeding you, allowing you to explain how you knew his name and the name of his home, being interested in how much you knew about his world and asking you several stories to clarify what he’d forgotten from the stories he’d been told as a small child, awakening something inside him, his took side, allowing you to stay until you could find out why and how you had gotten to their world, later that night his house was overtaken by Dwarves, and you knew, you knew exactly why you were sent there, or at least you assumed you knew why.  
…  
One day you and Bilbo are off to yourselves, you’re both essentially being shunned by all but the Ri and B brothers, with the Princes occasionally failing at their shunning by obviously listening in on your stories and bursting into uncontrollable laughter, before looking at you, scowling and walking away like nothing happened, only to do the same thing later.  
After another one of Thorin’s rants on Bilbo’s uselessness out of the Shire, Bilbo comes to you fuming and venting to you in Hobbitish, and without thinking you just chuckle and reply, “Oh come on he’s just a giant Teddy bear.”  
Thorin’s head pops up from across the camp, “I’m a WHAT?”  
Bilbo whispers to you, “That wasn’t Hobbitish.”  
You, “A Teddy bear”  
Thorin, “I am not a Bear!”  
You, “I never called you a bear, I said you were a teddy bear.”  
Thorin, “The difference being?”  
You, “Where I come from there’s a legend about the origins of the Teddy Bear.”  
Fili/Kili, “Oooooh STORY TIME!!!” then the entire group of Dwarves excluding Thorin, Dwalin and Balin all run and sit down cross legged in front of you, and Thorin nods to signal you to continue.  
You, “There once was a small village that all of the greatest warriors live in, they were so great that every creature of darkness went there in hopes of killing one, but these creatures also had a weakness, they could not attack you as long as you looked at them, when you looked at them they would turn to stone and then turn to dust in sunlight. It got to the point one day where the attacks were endless they found ways to seal their village so it could not be attacked at night, but every now and then one would get through, so they started taking turns sleeping so one could alert the others if one got through, and when the creatures realized their children were all but defenseless on their own, so when they managed to sneak in they would steal their children.” All the Dwarves wearing a look of horror as few gasp and cover their mouths as Gloin and Bombur both cling to the pictures of their children. “The Warriors were heartbroken at the loss of their children, but one day one of the older warriors noticed how these creatures would stay away from the areas of the forests that the bears claimed. So he took an old shirt and sheered one of his sheep and carved two buttons from small stones he found in his garden, and fashioned a Teddy bear, that night he lowered the seal around his house, and slept alone, having his old wife stay with their neighbor, leaving the bear just above his head looking straight at the door, and surely as the sun rose in the morning, he woke up to find a giant pile of dust on the floor, he showed the other warriors and fashioned several more, one for each of the children in the village, over time all of the creatures were killed off, but the age old tradition of giving your children a teddy bear stuck, so there would always be someone there to protect their children, never giving the darkness another chance to claim another child again.”  
The Dwarves all beaming at this and each saying that when they had children they would make one for theirs, all asking if it works with any animal, Gloin deciding on a boar for little Gimli and Bombur stating each animal his children prefer.  
Thorin was less grumpy now but still confused, “So I protect children….?”  
You giggle adding to his confusion, “Bears are protective, fierce creatures that insight fear into many creatures, but there is another side, they are also protective, nurturing, kind creatures, same as Dwarves. So some might only see you as a giant grumpy Dwarf ready to tear the head off of anyone who challenges you, but also like every other Dwarf, you’re just a soft squishy lovable ball of fluff that just wants to curl up with your family and keep them safe, that is what the Teddy bear stands for, that is what you remind me of.”  
Fili/Kili are now laughing uncontrollably at this, gasping for air and wiping away tears, “…Ball of Fluff….She called Uncle Squishy….Oh Mom would love you!!!”  
Thorin blushing slightly at this and scowls at his nephews who seemed to feel this from behind them and started coughing to mask their laughter before going silent. “And how exactly would you know all Dwarves to be ‘Squishy and Lovable’ you yourself said we are the first group of Dwarves you have met.”  
You, “Example one, how Gloin looks when he speaks of Gimli, Bombur on his children, and how you look at your Nephews. That is how.”  
Thorin, “How do you know that we are not the exception to the rule?”  
You, “I fail to believe Dwarves are cruel creatures that have no kindness in them. I Imagine you could take the greatest toughest warrior that the Dwarf race could supply, and they have a baby, I bet you could hand this great Dwarf Warrior that can crush boulders with a fierce gaze alone, a tiny little Dwarf baby. Now I’ve always imagined Dwarf babies being born with full beard down to their feet and full armor and war helmets with tiny little axes, after all it takes what around four years for Dwarf babies to be born, so they are just born with the most intricate beards and tiny little well crafted armor and tiny little axes, War-Ready from the womb.” The Dwarves eyes all gleaming at this description, loving the compliments you’ve just given their race, even Thorin thinking this. “Then you take that tiny little bearded baby, and place it in the giant hand of this Great Dwarf Warrior and he takes one look at this baby and just melts into a giant puddle, loving every inch of his new little baby, seeing everything he will teach his little child, everything he could be, how much more he could be than his parents, knowing no one will ever harm his dear little baby, even when he starts walking, this Great Warrior will be the first to drop to his knees and crawl next to his child as they wander around, bursting into tears when his child gets hurt for the first time, and almost inconsolable when they get sick even if its a cold. Feeling helpless for the first time in his life, and Mahal help him if its a girl, because that day he gives his little girl away, ooohhhh no ale in the world can keep him from that pain, but the day he hears she’s going to have a little one of her own, oh he’ll be the happiest Dwarf alive, and the cycle starts again, everyone watching as this Mighty Warrior loving so freely and deeply, showing a side to him that only his loved ones get to see.”  
The group now all feeling a slow sinking feeling inside them, and feeling the wall they’ve all tried so hard to place between you and them fall completely, each of them now loving you as one of their own, all but Thorin who was feeling a different sinking feeling, knowing now he could not fight the feelings welling up inside him about you, now hoping one day he could have a small child of his own, hopefully with your black curly hair and bright purple eyes. You silently wishing for one with a pair of eyes matching his.


	7. Birthday

3 weeks earlier –  
Once again you squinted through the dark shadows cast from the stacks of paper around you muttering once again about the stubbornness and disorder of Dwarves as you dug for as you searched for the documents that King Thorin had requested.   
Through the Journey you’d been at the elbow of the King ready to assist in any way, your place being questioned from the start though you’d soon enough gained their respect and even love especially from one Dwarf in particular. So when Erebor had been rebuilt you’d taken the job you’d seen yourself as most suited for, assisting Ori in the record keeping alongside Balin while also being a sort of mock assistant trailing the King through the day for his various needs while spending most of your nights rooting through their mess of a so-called filing system, stacks, giant stacks of paper. “What is it with Dwarves and Mountains” softly escaping you from your hunched over position gripping the corner of the file you’d needed while carefully attempting to free it from the bottom of the stack.  
The Dwarf King, who had silently decided to join you smirked once again at one of your muttered comments, as he eyed the small planner you’d made up for his daily schedule and paused at the 14thcircled with nothing remotely out of the ordinary written down for that day.  
“Why is the 14th circled?” His deep voice unconsciously triggering you to knock the stack around the file in your hands along with the five beside it, you jerked to your feet from under the wave of papers sliding across your back and head, eagerly brushing your hair back out of your face with an awkward smile mirroring the one on the stunned King’s face.  
Your eyes dropped while you made your way over to the King carefully, mumbling, “It’s nothing, just a habit, so I won’t forget.” Your eyes meeting his realizing that he wouldn’t let it go, releasing a soft sigh, relenting with a mumble “It’s my birthday.”  
A slight nod coming from the King, “Oh.” His hand accepting the files you handed him before he awkwardly shuffled out of the room halfway through his plans for what sort of gift he could scrape together in such a short time. His major shock coming later, however was the fact that none of the Company or any of your Elven friends had known of the special date either.  
…  
After another long shift you sighed through a deeply painful head roll at the growing tension between your shoulders on your way up to your room, a soft gasp escaping you as you’d barely been able to stop as your nose sank into the fur lining of his long deep blue robe before you took a step back offering a small smile attempting to bow your head to the King, “Yo…”  
His chest rose and fell with a brief deep chuckle at the common sudden near collision and your reaction to it, sending a bright sparkle through his eyes, “I thought I’d asked you not to be so formal with me.” While another entrancing flash went through his eyes as the deep lines around them returned from his growing smirk that twisted into a nervous smile.  
You nodded your head through another fidgeting smile as your fingers straightened the fold in your long skirt, “Right, must have forgotten again, Y,” you sighed at his eyebrow rising, “Thorin Oakensheild.”  
He chuckled again through a brief eye roll mumbling, “Close enough I suppose.” Glancing around as he dug in his large pocket, fingers tracing the package as his pulse slowly crept into near dangerous speed while the small utterance he’d rehearsed for the past hour had suddenly vanished from his mind. A sudden flash of fear sliding across his face through his gaze at the floor before mustering another brief smirk had made its way to his face at seeing your small smile through your examination of the King’s strange wave of expressions. “I have something for you.”  
Your pulse spiked forcing down yet another urge to cry at another offer you’d instinctively assume as an implied possible gift for yet another birthday that would no doubt end with you eating the same miserable lonely dinner as you daydreamed about the large invisible family that you’d imagined you could have had if your city had not been sacked by that swarm of orcs that left you as the sole survivor of the attack leaving you to scavenge and roam for years until you were granted safety in the Shire. Darting a near whispered response breaking his sentence, “Another round of drafts for the next shipment to the Southern Kingdoms?” following with a small breathy chuckle.  
His chuckle returning as the thick immaculately wrapped rectangular package came into your view, his fingers sliding across the brown paper coated in square Dwarf patters arranged so they would line up perfectly with the folds and corners into a repeating unending trail, your eyes fell to the package as he offered it to you with another nervous smile before both of your hands rose to claim it, “I hope you like it, you didn’t really give me much time to work with, three weeks isn’t really very much time at all to craft the proper quality gift you deserve.”  
Your eyes rising to meet his again with widened eyes, “You made this?”  
He nodded as his smile deepened again, his voice in a near trembling whisper as another group of Dwarves passed in the large hall, “Please, open it.” You nodded and glanced at the package clutched in your near numb hands that timidly turned the package over to find the fold, sliding your finger under it breaking the small seal of wax holding it together and carefully revealing the leather bound cover on the book underneath.   
Tracing the intricate Dwarven designs coating it surrounding the image of a raven etched in a crown similar to Thorin’s onto the cover, his boots drawing him a step closer to you eyeing your frozen stance whispering, “You kept asking to hear this story, so I translated it for you, a few sayings were hard to find the proper replacements but I did the best I could.” His timid smile twisting in concern at your silence, “I can make you something else if you don’t like it.”   
His lips drawing together as he swallowed before they parted again as he noticed the tears filling you eyes when you met his gaze again sending a shooting pain through his chest at his assumed failure, not only picking the wrong gift but picking one that would bring you to tears, that train of thought dying quickly as your hand gripped the lining of his coat and you’d led him to the nearest empty room.   
Forcing him in first closing the door behind you as he turned to look at you just as you’d crashed into his chest again, his body frozen through his next three monstrously loud heartbeats until he realized that you were hugging him tightly with your arms curled under his robe clutching at the back of his shirt with your free hand, a large smile drawing the lines back into place around his features at hearing your muffled whisper, “It’s perfect. Thank you.” His chance to return the hug briefly passed when you’d drawn back, the deep sparkle returning to his eyes as they scanned over your large smile walled in by two small trails of tears soon to be brushed away by you through the deepening of his loving gaze, as he softly replied, “Happy Birthday, I’m sorry I couldn’t give you the day off.”  
You shook your head wiping another tear that fell, “Wouldn’t have known what to do with it.” Your eyes dropping to admire the book again, “I’ve never gotten a birthday gift before.”  
Fingers met your chin raising it so you’d meet his gaze again finding his smile dimmed slightly, “What do you mean?” A deep seeded urge to curl around you rising again at the flash of pain in your eyes pouring out with the next trail of tears that his fingers gently claimed.  
“I lost, everything in an Orc attack when I was a child, for years it was just me until I was allowed to build a house in the forest surrounding the Shire.” His lips parted as tears threatened to fill his eyes, “Hobbits have different traditions, they give gifts on their birthdays, I have one for you upstairs, though it’s not much.”   
Your eyes fell to your hands again through another trail of tears that he’d brushed away through another step closer to you drawing your chin to rise again and freezing at your large dazzling smile paired with a soft giggle, inches from your face his heart melted at the sight, noting the immeasurable gratitude from his gift pouring out from your eyes realizing that the tears that had slid across your cheeks were from joy not some deep sorrow from a possibly offensive gift.   
His smile etched into his face as you’d curled him into another hug, though this time with your arms around his neck drawing your body right up against his allowing him the chance to finally curl you into a timid hug, the heavenly long awaited embrace forcing his eyes shut to savor each moment of your scent and body melting against his before the slightly jarring parting that drove a higher spike of his unending love for you to flood into his eyes for your viewing after you’d briefly pressed your lips to his cheek through your retreat.  
Your smile grew at the sight of the large adoring smile and the entrancingly loving gaze coming from those sparkling blue eyes of his as your hands formed around the book once more through your small giddy bounce on the balls of your feet, “I really love it, and I’ll give you your gift after dinner.”  
The door behind you opened with a curious Dwalin entering with a relieved sigh, “There you are, heard you’d been snatched in the halls, got the boys out in your place at the treasury inspection.” His speech sliding out with his studying gazes taking in your expressions and ending with your smile growing as you tilted the book so he could examine it drawing a large smile from him at your bouncing through eagerly blurting out, “Look what Thorin made me!” Your eyes meeting the melting Dwarf’s gaze that still hadn’t left your beaming face before glancing back to Dwalin and his large kind smile followed by a chuckle, “Glad you like it Lass.”  
You nodded again stealing another glance and stepping back towards the door, “I’ll leave you to your work, thank you again!” Before turning and heading out into the hall as the King followed your trail as long as he could while they listened to you calling Bilbo’s name followed by, “Come see at what the King gave me!”  
Dwalin’s smile grew eyeing his Cousin whose emotions were flooding out for anyone to see as he recovered from your hugs and kiss to his cheek, “I told you she’d like it.”  
Thorin’s voice came out in a slightly trembling whisper, “She said she loved it, that it was perfect.” He turned to see Dwalin’s smile pulling his from the dopey loves truck gaze into one of amusement through an eye roll as the expression sliding onto Dwalin’s face before his smile dimmed drastically drawing Dwalin closer to him laying a comforting hand on his shoulder, the disheartened tone following nearly brought Dwalin to tears from the drastic change, “She said it was her first birthday present ever.”   
Filling his Cousin in on your conversation as he was led to his next scheduled stop, both sending out messages to confirm their planned surprise diner party for you with the Company and your closest Elf friends, all quickly replying saying they were still attending, his smile eventually creeping back as the party drew closer and pulling back completely at your large smile when you walked in to the party and holding through the rest of the night as you gratefully accepted each heartfelt gift before passing out your own ending the night with a round of tight giggling hugs before you’d all gone to bed.  
…  
As the weeks passed the King spent most of his free time tirelessly working to finish the gift he’d intended for your first birthday in Erebor, one he’d hoped would claim his chance to court you, polishing the freshly completed Mithril necklace with a row of Diamonds and sapphires scattered into a point, all resembling the silhouette of a bird in flight meant to lay close to the base of your neck. His smile grew as he gently folded it in the velvet cloth within the small box he’d crafted from an old fallen oak branch he’d collected on his last trip to Mirkwood at the blessing of the Elves, the box etched with old runes bearing his symbol and that of his clan’s announcing is intensions, latching it before he carefully wrapped said box in the same paper he’d had left from your birthday gift before drawing a shaky breath and heading to your rooms.  
Half passed three you’d groaned awake sluggishly rising while shoving your hair free from your face after falling out of bed from your tangled sheets, your eyes fell to your boots that you’d neglected to remove along with your same outfit from the day, collapsing into bed and curling into a burrito after your late shift in the records room.   
Each ounce of exhaustion leaving you at the sight of the King casually dressed with a thin layer of sweat and smoke still clinging to his exposed skin from his deep necked thin black shirt with the sleeves rolled up and his hair loosely tied back into a collapsing ponytail, his large smile and sparkling eyes bringing a matching smile to your face as he softly rumbled, “I know it’s late but it couldn’t wait any longer.” You nodded stepping back to allow him in but he merely shook his head offering his hand, “Would you mind coming with me?”  
You nodded again closing the door behind you as you stepped through it curling your hand under his elbow after he’d offered, “Of Course.” His steps leading you both back to the hidden door while he stole a few glimpses of your slightly disheveled appearance with a growing smile at the hope that soon he would be witness to the sight even more each morning and night after you’d grant him permission to court you and the wedding that would follow binding you together for the rest of your lives and well beyond allowing you and he access alone to the very most private and intimate details of each other’s lives with no one to ever come between you.  
Your eyes scanned the small hall at the top of the stairs puzzled at the door being open already with the moonlight pouring through the small crack, his hand clutching a small package with a finger stretching out to force the door open wider before leading you through with a soft chuckle at your gasp. The moonlight pouring through the small clearing set up with a small picnic basket and heavy stones holding down the blanket he’d set out for you to sit on, he quickly grabbed the fur lined robe you’d always jokingly threatened to steal from him he’d draped inside the doorway as you’d passed freeing your hand to lay it gently over your shoulders and gently pulling your hair free.  
“What’s all this?”  
His smile grew as he gently pulled you to the blanket and taking a seat as you wordlessly joined him admiring the sparkle in his eyes, “This, is what I’d hoped to have been the second half of your birthday surprise, though with the time limit it had to wait until the final parts were completed.” Smiling at you while he offered you the wrapped box in his open palm, your gaze dropping to the box with a growing smile driving his wider bringing back the lines around his eyes and cheeks as you timidly accepted it.  
Unwrapping each layer carefully and tracing each carving with your fingertips widening his smile at your adoring inspection knowing now that your silence was in fact an impossibly good sign when it came to his gift giving, the velvet rested against the edges of the box allowing the gemstones to shine freely in the moonlight casting small beads of light across your already practically glowing skin as you gasped softly, breathlessly whispering as you met his melting gaze as you spoke his name, “Thorin,” His smile growing even wider at your stammered response, “You, I mean, you just can’t,” nearly losing your focus as his eyes stayed on yours while he scooted closer, “It’s incredible, you really,”  
He chuckled moving closer and curling his hands around yours revealing the tremble he was fighting, choosing now to confess to avoid losing his nerve, “I have to confess it is not just a birthday gift, I would have never made it here without you and certainly could have not born the weight of all this in your absence, you are by far the greatest treasure within this Kingdom, and if you would grant me permission to court you I would spend the rest of my life and well beyond loving you, catering to your every whim, pleasing you entirely and protecting you from any dangers that should ever dare to challenge your eternal happiness. Please grant me this one request and I will be eternally yours, with everything I have and could ever claim with every breath that fills my lungs please allow me to be yours, eternally at your service.” His loving gaze sparkling again in a pleading way as he pressed a gentle kiss to your knuckles on your left hand he’d raised as he’d spoken his last sentence.  
His thumb gently brushed along the back of your fingers as you drew in a breath realizing you’d stopped when he started his request feeling the tears trying to fill your eyes as your smile grew allowing his to brighten again hoping this was his last moment of not being yours and chuckling deeply as you nodded, “Yes, my answer’s yes!”   
He drew you closer lifting you into a tight hug in one bounce causing you to giggle and cling to him in your landing while you clutched the gift making sure not to drop it as he slowly allowed your feet to touch the ground again before stroking your cheek, before gently pressing his lips to yours, kissing for mere moments as his creeping smile broke the kiss awkwardly allowing you to ask through his breathless chuckle, “Would you help me put it on?”   
He nodded gently accepting the necklace as he walked around you, securing it before coming back to admire his work with an even larger smile before forcing through it to claim another brief kiss also ended with his creeping smile triggering another giggle from you as his hands gripped you tighter against his chest before he’d managed to work his smile down again to claim another creeping kiss forcing you into yet another giggle as his chest bounced against your chest in a deep rumbling chuckle at your large smile etching each moment of this into his memory.   
Each wrinkle on your dress, every curl out of place falling from your hair tie you’d forgotten to take out before bed, the deep glow coming from you paired with the deep glisten in your eyes and every touch, smell and sound around you to be his to recall at any moment of his choosing in the future. His layer of sweat and smoke and equal unkempt state bringing this into this perfect moment that even the finest robes and gowns in the most lavishly decorated venue could not dream to touch how truly intimate this moment had ended, all from his impatience to hand himself over to your will. Your voice bringing another wave of joy over him as you slid your arms around his neck, “You keep smiling,”  
He pressed a quick kiss to your nose, “I’m unimaginably happy. I can’t stop it.”  
Eyeing you lovingly again through your next giggle, “Well you’re going to have to kiss me again sometime.”  
He chuckled again tightening his grip and purring, “Oh I will,” pressing a brief kiss to your lips, “Between every smile,” kissing you slightly longer, “I’m going to kiss you for as long as I can,” Working his lips against yours pulling you into a deeper kiss breaking at your soft sigh dragging him back into another smile and chuckle while he stroked your cheek while you tightly gripped his beard drawing his smile and another deep chuckle, “Thorin Oakensheild.”  
Another brief chuckle before his lips lingered barely a hair away from yours before whispering, “At your Service.” Crashing his lips against yours for another deeply passionate kiss clutching you tightly with a contented hum.


	8. Blue Mountains

After fleeing Erebor the Royal During family was wandering through the small Half Hobbit/Dwarf Marketplace. Thorin was carrying his and Dis bags along with little Film and Dis waddled holding her growing stomach as their Father stood next to her holding her steady after the long trip. Frerin was speaking with Thror ahead of them, as Thorins mind wandered through the depths of despair, still not reaching the rage and longing for revenge. Fundin and his sons, Ballin and Dwalin, both joined shortly after.  
King Thranduil had been kind to them and sent a guard and wagons of supplies for the traveling Dwarves, both to the Iron Hills and the Blue Mountains. The groups of Hobbits from the city near Greenwood had split between the Hobbit villages across Middle Earth, all being carried by Dragons to avoid sending their hoards of children on a long Journey.  
Thorin was snapped out of his thoughts by a familiar woman heading for his Grandfather who had stopped giving his family time to catch up with him. Watching silently as she offered a basket of muffins out to Dis, who was eyeing them cautiously.  
“For the little one at least.” Fill woke up from his nap, letting out a small whine as his stomached tightened and growled. Rubbing his eyes and turning it to the new stranger smiling at him and holding out a muffin for him, which he happily accepted, breaking off pieces of the muffin that was nearly the size of his head and eating it quickly. Dis bowed her head slightly in thanks accepting a muffin and doing the same, you turned your head to Thror as Thror chuckled at his great grandson.  
You rested your hand on his shoulder as you looked him over, “You look tired. Where are you staying?”  
A look of shame ran across his face, “We haven’t found a place yet. Could you point us out a place?”  
You chuckled, “You can stay with me. Can’t have your little ones out in the cold, it’ll be dark soon. Let’s get you something to eat.”  
You turned and led the way to your large Hobbit Hole as they exchanged curious glances as Thror followed you so easily. You passed through the market place and towards a small mountain their faces twisting in confusion as you were headed straight for a non existent door, until they saw you pass through an archway covered by a shadow from a rock ledge above and two large jagged cutouts on either side, letting out small gasps as they saw the endless stretching green valleys and the enchanted mountain around them to let the sun, stars and moon shine through.   
You led them to the largest hill in the center of the city. Their faces lighting up as they saw the large groups of laughing children running through the city around them, all of them waving to the group and eyeing Fili curiously as they passed. They noticed the large mahogany door with Rabbits carved into it with a large knob in the center with large gardens surrounding the house including a large vegetable garden. As the door opened you removed your boots and set it by the door inside leaving it open for the group behind you.   
They all stepped through the door eyeing your home curiously, somehow even in the first moments they felt at home, knowing they were safe once again. You quickly gave them the tour, showing them their rooms.  
“The ten bedrooms down that hall are yours as long as you need them, the bath is through there, the restrooms are between the bedrooms, I’ll get started on dinner. There should be extra clothes in each closet in the rooms, plenty of towels and sheets. I’ll let you get comfortable.”  
You turned as Bifur stepped through the hallway not noticing your group, “Ah Jaqi I knew I heard you, there’s something about the stew I want get just right, Bombur said it needs more carrots but…” His eyes wandered over your shoulder noticing the large group behind you, smiling quickly, “Ahh sorry, Im Bifur, um…Welcome, Nice to meet you.”  
You giggled, “I’ll help you with the stew, This is Most of the Durin clan from Erebor.” You turned to the group, “This is Bofur, he and his brother Bifur stay here as well, they work in my Mithril Forge in the Market.”  
Dwalin, “You actually work with Mithril?”  
Bifur, “Well, Im working my way up to it, Jaqi works the Mithril mostly, I help set the stones and other armor and metals around it. Bifur’s started on small Mithril toys though, our grandmother was part Hobbit, thats the only reason why Mithril bends for us.”  
Dwalin, “So there’s no chance of us learning then?”  
You, “There’s always a chance. More than enough Mithril to work through, If you’re willing to learn I’ll teach you.”  
They all smiled at you before you turned and went back to the kitchen leaving the group to pick their rooms. All admiring their new rooms, beds and baths. washing away the dirt and grime covering them.   
You entered the kitchen to find Bifur, Bomber and your two adopted children Bilbo and his sister Bell all preparing dinner. You jumped in helping them finish and giving them the details on the group that was staying with you now, Bilbo and Bell both happy at their new possible friend both eager to meet him. Bifur and Bofur helped you pull out the extra tables for the dining room and counted out enough chairs for everyone.  
The Durins all met In the hall after cleaning up, all but Fundin and his sons having thrown their dirty clothes and towels over the floor in their rooms. The Royal Family having been waited on hand and foot by servants.   
They all turned as they heard you walked behind them, “Dinner is ready.” turning and leading them to the dining room with tables covered in food. Brighter and more delicious food than they had ever smelled before, all choosing their seats as they spotted the Bur brothers and the two children entering the room. All glancing at them curiously as you walked over lifting your children into their chairs, everyone taking turn introducing themselves as they filled their plates eating their fill and the Durin clan excusing themselves for bed leaving you to clean up.  
Bomber excused himself back home to his wife and children next door as you started on the dishes as Bilbo and Bell wiped down the table, Bifur dried and put the dishes away again, as Bofur helped you scrub them. The Bur Brothers went off to bed after hugging you, Bilbo and Bell went to go draw in the library as you went to bathe yourself, catching a whiff of the Dwarves clothes along the way. You silently slipped into their rooms grabbing all their clothes, memorizing whose they were, an taking them to the laundry room. Only Fundin and his sons had scrubbed their clothes and hung them to dry in their bathrooms, doing the same to their towels, but still you grabbed them to dry them properly.  
You worked through their clothes mending the small tears, folding them and returning them to their rooms again along with the freshly cleaned towels, before finally taking your bath and curling around your two little ones as they drew. Enjoying their giggling and laughter until the clock sounded time to make breakfast. You let out a small groan as you climbed onto your knees, kissing their cheeks as they giggled, standing and stretching your sore muscles from using your pedal powered washer and dryer before slipping into the kitchen.  
The Dwarves all silently made their way into the dining room as you set the food on the table again. All saying good morning as they helped themselves and praised your servants cooking, and whispering in Khuzdul to each other quietly about the servants who had cleaned their clothes until they saw Bifur and Bofur enter as you left and returned with Bilbo and Bell. Their eyes running them over as they noticed they were still in the same clothes and then over Bifur and Bofur trying to figure out which one was the father. Each of their eyes running through your braidless hair without a trace of a bead anywhere, the closest thing to a courting gift would be a large jeweled ring on your right ring finger.  
Bifur and Bofur both stood excusing themselves for work, noticing the eager looks running over the Dwarves faces. Bifur fave you a glance, “Should we give them the tour of the Forge?”  
You gave a nod, “If you won’t mind.” Looking at the eager Dwarves, “Theres plenty of work to be done if you’re up to it.”  
Thror stood and nodded, “We are in your debt after all, we wouldn’t dream of staying here without repaying you.” His family nodding beside him as they went to grab their work tools and following the Bur brothers. Leaving Dis and Fili watching you curiously, you smiled and started clearing the table as Bilbo and Bell walked over to Fili, “Do you like to color?” Fill glanced up at his mother as if to say ‘Can I?’, she gave a small nod and he turned back to them nodding his hear, “Yes.” jumping off his chair and following them to the library to color with them.  
Dis lifted herself from her chair and followed you into the kitchen, “Your servants are late?”  
You fought to hide your growing smile, “We don’t have servants here.”  
Dis’ mouth dropped, “Then how do you manage it all? Cleaning this house must take days.”  
You giggled again, glancing back at the Princess, “It’s not that hard. Oh I got some herbs and tea for your growing little one, it’ll help with any nausea and help keep you healthy.”  
“Thank you. So what am I to do, when the Men are away?”  
“Whatever you like, spending time with your child or you can meet some of the neighbors, there’s no shortage of pregnant women in our city.”  
…  
Dis made friends quickly and spent most days with them letting Fill open time with his new friends and soon joining the others running through the city with the other hoards of giggling children.  
The Men eagerly heading to the forge each day, you would join them later after cleaning the dishes as Bombur’s wife kept an eye on your little ones. Each returning and still continuing their same habits. You would spend your nights cleaning the house and everyone’s laundry, mending the tears and placing them back in their rooms.  
Thorin had returned home to check on Dis for lunch, him and Frerin both took turns each day as per Thrains’ orders. Walking into the kitchen to see his sister happily making her own tea, something that had taken you a week to get her to learn, beaming at her small achievement, feeling so self sufficient as she snacked on the fruit, cheeses and crackers you had left out for her.  
Thorin, “The servants can’t handle making tea for you?”  
Dis turned with a proud smile across her face, “I made it myself, Jaqi taught me. She doesn’t have any servants. None of the families here do.” taking a bite from one of her crackers, “I’m not sure how she manages it, keeping this place so clean and tending to her children.”  
Thorin’s head started pounding as he felt his pulse shoot up drastically, “She’s the one whose been cleaning after us?”  
Dis nodded, “Mhmm.”  
Thorin, “So she cooks, cleans for us all then she spends the day at the forges?”  
When he returned he told the other Men what he’d learned, each of them being shocked and feeling so bad at how much harder they had made your days and nights, each trying to wonder how much sleep you got each night.  
…  
When they returned they found Bella giggling freshly bathed, running to the door and greeting them before heading for the kitchen to get a cookie that you had made. Smiles forming over their faces at the small girl, each removing their boats and coats as they headed to their rooms, seeing you pulling out Bilbo and Fili’s clothes for their bath. Dwalin and Thorin had both went to bathe as you entered joining Frerin and Balin. The large bath with four large tubs set into the floor of the bath with a large fireplace to heat the water. You set down the towels you were carrying as the boys undressed and climbed into one of the tubs, both quickly soaping up then trying to climb out as you glanced at Fili, obviously still coated in dirt, “You’re not done yet.” he threw his head back letting out a groan as the Dwarves behind them chuckled. “But I’m clean!!”  
You raised an eyebrow at him, “Alright then smell your foot.”  
He looked down at his foot as he wiggled his toes seeing the mud still between them, then back up at you, “You win this time.” as he turned and climbed back in. You lifted your knee length pants a little higher, to above your knees, slipped your legs from your knees down into the tub as you helped them scrub clean, ignoring the gaze that Thorin kept on you and the smiling glances from Dwalin. You lifted the boys out drying them off and dressing them before they ran out through the house to join Bell. You dried off your legs and feet then tossed the towels into the basket by the door hearing Thorin slip out of the bath behind you.  
You turned to see him a foot behind you with a towel wrapped around you, still smelling of sweat and soot, “You’re not done either.”  
A smirk spread over his face, as you turned him around and gave him a push back to the tub, jerking off his towel and quickly popping him with it before heading to the door as the other Dwarves laughed, “And don’t come out until you’re clean.” shutting the door behind you.  
…  
Thorin stayed up late spotting you and Bilbo and Bell folding clothes next to you and carrying their small stacks adding them to the basket. Thorin chuckled as he walked over to you, “I haven’t thanked you, for taking such good care of all of us. I am sorry we haven’t made it easy on you.”   
“Not a problem. There’s no need to apologize or thank me.” Thorin walked over, grabbing one of his shirts and attempting to fold it, only making it wrinkle if he left it like that. “No you have to straighten it first.” setting it flat on the table and showing him how to fold it properly.   
“Bifur and Bofur don’t help you?”  
“Mostly with cooking. Sometimes with the dishes.”  
“Were they raised by Hobbits?”  
“No. They’ve lived here their whole lives though. After their parents died they moved in here with me. Bomber had just gotten married, so they wanted him to have privacy.”  
“Which one…” glancing at the children quickly, “Which one courted you?”  
A smile ran over your face as a giggle slipped out before you caught it, “Neither. They’re practically my brothers.” His eyes darted over to the children again. You switched to Khuzdul, “They lost their family.” catching his eyes, whispering again in the common tongue, “Smaug.”  
His mouth opened slightly as he let out a long breath, in the common tongue, “Oh. I’m sorry.”  
You gave a small smile, “Happens a lot. It’s easier for people to assume I’ve chosen a husband, why I would choose it on my own astounds them.”  
“Helping raise Fili was difficult, I couldn’t imagine doing it alone with two.”  
“Which one did you guess was mine?”  
“Bofur jokes around with you but Bifur seems deeper attached to you, I’d have guessed him.”  
You smiled, “Interesting choice. I’m sure if I was his type you would have been right.”  
His smile grew, “That at least explains why you don’t wear breads or beads. No Dwarf would skip that step in courting you. Especially with the children.”  
He insisted on staying to help you every night before he went to bed. He also started to stay behind after breakfast each morning so he could help you do the dishes. Enjoying his alone time with you and the children. The other Dwarves all learning how to help around the house and clean up after themselves to lessen your load.


	9. Bonding with Ori

You are being shunned, and kind of loving it. Just watching the group all try to avoid you, especially Thorin, who walks around and grumbles anytime you look over in his direction and glaring at any Dwarf who dares to talk to you. You didn’t really do anything, all you did was give Ori a hug when he made you a scarf, Thorin fuming at this, all of the Dwarves knowing why, he had silently claimed you upon your first meeting, knowing you were his One, and to him that meant nobody could talk to you unless he stood between you, but even looking at to you left him speechless, standing next to you was almost painful due to his lack of connecting with you, mostly his fault not yours he mostly stood there and grumbled as you tired out several topics that he was reluctant to respond to. Only getting a response when you incited a feud between Dwalin and Thorin when you asked which was better swords or axes, leading to where you are now, shunned.  
In your own rebellious nature you still continued to reach out to Ori, even telling him that he can go through your bag whenever he wishes, allowing him to skim through your mountain of books in your enchanted bag, several in languages you knew fluently that were long since declared dead by the world around you, all which you started to translate for Ori, even promising to teach him as many languages as he wished. Even for about a week teaching him several different dances that he’d found in one of your books, trying and failing to teach the Princes who cared more about making jokes and punching each other than trying to learn Hobbit dances, though Thorin watched intently, memorizing each movement, hand placement and imagined himself practicing these with you one day, but settling on the fact the at least Ori was one of the better choices to watch and learn dances from as he learned easily and was mostly perfect at it the first time around quickly catching onto patterns and the fluid movements.  
Nori and Dori both drawing closer to you and your mothering nature towards their younger brother, informing you of how their mother had died when he was just a baby a few months after they had lost their father.   
You all had spent the day riding as usual, stopping for the night at a small river, able to bathe after about a week, choosing to take another jab at Thorin, the same silent jab you’ve been using for nearly the past month, succeeding in not only jabbing at him but also at the rest of the Dwarves. After bathing you had wrung your hair out and brushed through it several times before you once again brushed all but your side swept bangs back and very carelessly braided your hair into a lumpy, crooked and collapsing braid that went down almost to your belt, inciting all the Dwarves to grit their teeth and to try not to look at your wet and terribly braided hair, at the start of the Journey you had beautifully braided your hair, mostly with intricate braids down the sides of your head usually with either the top braided into a thick braid leaving your bangs down or with the rest just hanging down freely with the Dwarves all admiring your skill, jabbing at them even more seeing how little effort you were putting into braiding your gorgeous long curly hair.  
Ori, “Why do you braid it like that?”  
You, “Like what?”  
Ori, “It’s all falling apart and crooked and lumpy.”  
You, “It’s either a messy braid or a giant bun on top of my head, i’d rather this, it knots up less when I braid it, and it dries faster.”  
Ori, “Oh, are Hobbits not very good at braiding?”  
You, “We are, I even have a book on braiding hair, I just don’t like to braid it myself most of the time.”  
Ori, “Could I see the book, if you don’t mind?”  
You grab your bag and dig through it and pull out the book and hand it to him, and he starts to flip through it.  
Ori, “This is beautifully drawn, you did all these yourself?”  
You, “Yes, I’ve had years to collect several different styles, and put them all down in that book, there were several copies made, mostly for the Hobbits, it’s what i teach them from for braiding hair. It’s useful, especially since there are so many Hobbit women marrying Dwarves.”  
Ori, “You teach them? Do you use horses or make dolls with yarn hair?”  
You, “No they practice on me usually, it takes a few mirrors so I can watch them as they progress.” Ori and his brothers blush at this, all sharing uncomfortable gazes between them. “I should add Hobbit courting does not include braiding, and it is usually with children and merely for educational purposes, and if there are any styles in the book you wish to try out i’d be happy to let you practice with my hair, unless you prefer using the ponies or yarn, I certainly have more than enough hair for any style in the book.”  
Ori still blushing madly, “You’d teach me?”  
You, “Mhmm, anything anytime.”  
Ori, “Our mom died when I was a baby, so none of us got very good lessons in braiding.” Looking as he flips through the book. “You even have beard braids in here.”  
Kili, “Why would Hobbits have beard braids in a book, I thought you didn’t grow beards. What use would that be?”  
You, “Oh at any moment I could have a finer beard than you would ever dream of.”  
Fili, Kili look to each other then back at you in disbelief, “Prove It!!”  
You smirk as you pull your terrible braid out and start to braid your hair into a mustache and giant intricately bearded braid, causing them to indeed be jealous at your braiding skill. Thorin walking over seeing you with your giant beard and catching you mid laugh as Bifur walks to your side and starts to compare beard lengths with you before conceding that you indeed had skills and it was the longest gorgeous beard braid he’d seen in a while. After a few minutes you chuckle again and start to undo your new beard and mustache.   
Ori stops on one of your favorite braids, “You want to practice that one?” grabbing some of your hair and lifting it a bit, him blushing again as you add on, “Purely educational, Ori, anyone gives you a hard time they’ll have to answer to me.” Ori nods to this as you pull out a few mirrors and ask Nori and Dori to hold them for you, the Princes choosing to join and watch Ori in his lesson as you hand him your brush and a small box full of jewel covered clips and beads and hairpins that the group all admired at from afar. Thorin now realizing what you were allowing Ori to do, starting to glare at him as you shot him the universal ‘I’m watching you’ hand signal and he shrunk back into his seat, still upset, but at least he wouldn’t have to look at your terrible braid you always wore. Over the next several hours Ori and the Princes and the Ri and B brothers all took turns weaving several different styles into your hair. The group passed the book around and each trying to memorize each style especially their favorite style, even Thorin looking through it, mentally flagging a few he wanted to try, though he knew exactly where he’d put your courting braid, right at the outer part of your side-swept bangs, close to your adorable Hobbit ears. Silently stroking the courting beads he’d kept hidden in his pocket on a small loop of ribbon, thinking of just the right way of asking to braid your hair himself and asking to put his beads in your hair. The group grateful for the lessons, all for one reason at least they wouldn’t have to see that terrible braid you’d always put in your hair after you washed it.  
The next week you had just finished washing your hair and were walking back to camp daily braiding your hair again, Thorin was seated with his arms crossed when he noticed what you were doing, it was the final straw for him. He stands, walks over and grabs your bag and halfway shouts, “Absolutely not, Jaqi, come here.” And makes you sit down in front of him and places your bag in your lap and you reach in and pull out your brush and box of hair accessories. You set it down on your right side as Thorin quickly undoes your halfway braided mess, starts to brush it out then started to quickly place his favorite braid style into your hair, before moving to your left side and sneaking out his courting beads and braiding them into the outer part of your side swept bangs. The Entire company coming over to inspect the braid, and noticing the beads he’d snuck into your hair, seeing how well the emerald beads suited your bright purple eyes.  
Thorin, “There, no more lazy braids, I’ll braid it myself if I have to.”  
You, “And how many more courting beads will you sneak into my hair next time?”  
Thorin, “You noticed that?”  
You, “You’ve been playing with them for weeks now.” You lift one and inspect it before kissing his on the cheek. “They’re beautiful. Took you long enough, you giant grump.” Earning a chuckle from the entire group including Thorin before he squeezes you into a hug, the Princes halfway tackling you two joining in on the affection.  
Fili/Kili, “Auntie!!”


	10. Boots and Stones

You are nearly a third of the way through reading all the books in Erebor’s Library. Your fingers slid across the shelf you were on, crossing off the books you had read and stopping on your next book, basically a Dwarf Courting for Dummies. You read through the book rather quickly and your mind triggered to several things along the Journey.  
-To initiate courting, sit flexing while you drink from a mug with a stone placed firmly under your boot.  
Also several tips on arranging stones around your intended around the campfire and as they sleep, along with mentions of comments on your knuckles and axes paired with stern glances and a five foot distance nearly at all times, along with small absurd gifts that no non Dwarf could ever manage to figure out.  
You let out a loud groan as you finished the book, closing it and heading for the meeting room where you knew Thorin would be.  
As you walked to the door you could hear Thorin and Dain screaming at each other. You shoved the door open, walking over to the stunned Dwarf Kings who were watching you, as you glared at Dain shouting, “Out!”  
He whispered, “Later” to Thorin as he and his men hurried out of the room and shut the door behind them.  
You looked back to Thorin who swallowed and fought to keep his face straight, set the book down on the table and slid it to him, he smiled as he quickly read the title as he placed his hand on the book to stop it from falling off. “Flexing while drinking with a stone under your boot. Really Thorin??”  
“It’s the traditional way.”  
“Thorin, Im NOT A DWARF! How was I supposed to know that?”  
He rubbed the back of his neck, “I meant to discuss it with you sometime. Bilbo was very unhelpful, spent a fair bit of time talking about flowers. What use is a Dwarf with flowers?”  
“It doesn’t have to be flowers Thorin, just something that shows you care. And the major difference, communication, we don’t go around using tricks on each other.”  
“I would never have tricked you into courting me. It’s a difficult subject to discuss.”  
“I care for you.”  
His mouth dropped open a bit as he gazed back down to the book, taking a deep breath and back up to you letting it out, “I..Care, for you…”  
“Was that so hard?” He let out a small grumble and you looked back to the door behind you and back to him, “I’m sorry I interrupted your meeting.”  
He chuckled, “Not much of a meeting.” He stepped closer to you and gently placed his hands on your arms, “May I braid your hair?”  
“Is that your way of asking to court me? Or do you just not like my hairstyle?” giving him a smirk.  
His smile grows, “Its my way of asking to court you.”  
You raise a finger and tap him in the chest, “One condition, No more secrets, I know your language not your rituals, so please be patient while I learn them, and hopefully you try to learn mine.”  
He nods his head his eyes staring into yours lovingly, “No more secrets. I will be patient and try to learn your ways as well.”  
You smile again and grab his beard whispering, “Good.” as you step up on your toes and kiss him. He let out a small moan, quickly wrapped one arm around your back and another hand over your cheek and through your hair. He broke the kiss and quickly pulled the beads from his pocket and braided them into your bangs and braided the rest of your hair and used the ribbon they were tied with to tie the end of your braid, then kissing you again before Balin rushed in and called Thorin away. He leaned down and whispered, “I’ll see you later.” gripping your elbow before turning as you mumbled, “I’ve heard that before.” To which he turned and replied, “I give you my word. I will see you later.” bowing his head to you and leaving you to roll your eyes, grab your book and head back to the library.  
You stayed there for a few hours until you felt that your stomach was going to grumble. You returned your new book and headed up for your Apartment Thorin had assigned you, finding the door open and all of your belongings and food gone. You let out a squeak as you spun around staring at the empty rooms and made your way to Thorin’s door. You knocked lightly and heard a loud shout, “NOT NOW!” you quietly whispered, “Okay.” and turned to leave catching Balin’s eye who quickly nudged you back to the door and whispered, “He doesn’t mean you, go right in.” tapping your back again before turning and going into his apartment down the hall. You took in a deep breath, quietly turning the knob and slipping inside and shutting the door behind you. Turning and walking farther into the main hallway, seeing Thorin, in just a simple shirt and pants, his crown and coat thrown over a small couch, in the sitting room moving your reading chair side to side next to his in front of the fireplace, noticing more of your things in the room around him. Thorin turned to inspect the room as he spotted you, smiled and walked out into the hallway grabbing your hands as he reached you.   
“Is that spot good?”  
You nod, “It looks good from here.”  
Making his smile grow larger, “Good. Oh dinner should be ready soon. Roasted chicken, vegetables, and boiled potatoes. There’s cake as well.”  
You let out a chuckle and glance back at the sitting room then back to him, “I thought someone had stolen my things.”  
He ran his hand over your cheek, “No one in the mountain would dare touch your things.” a thought running over his face then he continued, “No one but me it seems. It’s a Dwarf tradition I’m sorry I didn’t clear it with you first. When Royals court they share apartments, to learn each other. I can always move it back if you like.”  
You wrap your arms around his neck, “I’ll stay.” His smile grew as he wrapped his arms around your back pressing his forehead to yours, you both laughed as your stomach growled and he kissed your cheek before he pulled back, “Let’s eat.”   
You shared an amazing meal then he led you to your room across the hall from his, “I have a present for you.” He led you to the bed, which was the same size as his with your blankets on top with a large box tied with a ribbon waiting for you. You gave him quick smirk as he gave you a gentle push towards the bed, which you hopped on and sat next to the box, untying the ribbon and lifting the lid. You gasped slightly as you saw the giant fur inside, reaching inside and lifting it out as Thorin pulled the box, lid and ribbon away setting it on the bench at the foot of the bed as you spread it out over the bed. It was a large Black bear fur blanket with short brown fur on the other side, you sat and ran your hands over it before pulling back and glancing at it curiously, “It’s missing something.” Thorin stepped closer and glanced over the blanket as you lunged out pulling him on top of you then grabbing the blanket and flipping you on top of him pulling it over you and kissing him again briefly before whispering, “Now it’s perfect.” making him chuckle before kissing you again.   
You kissed for a short time before he rolled you back over, flipping the blanket off of you and lifting you back to the grounding saying, “We should try out our new sitting room.” kissing your cheek as he led you to the other room and reading for a short time until another knock sounded on his door and he turned and shouted, “Next Dwarf to knock on my door gets shaved!” smiling at you before you stand and pull his coat and crown out of the couch and toss it on your chair and pulled him to the couch, curling up next to him and continuing to read with his arm around you until you started yawning and he put your books up and led you to your room kissing your cheek, “Goodnight, Love.” before heading into his room. You curled up under your blankets and slipped of to sleep as you hugged your pillow. After a few hours you woke to see a shirtless Thorin throwing another log in your fireplace, you quietly grabbed your rolled up sock and tossed it at his shoulder, making him turn, “Your supposed to be sleeping. I didn’t wake you did I?”  
You wag your finger telling him to come over, when he does you grab his arm and pull him into your bed, “We aren’t supposed to share a bed.” You drag him under the covers and wrap yourself around his chest, “Tough cookies, Thorin.” He fixes the blankets around you and wrapped his arms tighter around you and you both quickly fell back to sleep.


	11. Creating Orcs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin time machine/groundhog day story

\- Fluffier than it sounds by the title -  
Starting with Thorin weeping over your body after you’d died in his place allowing him to kill azog and save his Nephews. The three kingdoms mourn you.  
He’s visited in the night from a demon offering him a chance to be with you again, sending him back to when Erebor fell to relive the path that brought him to you. However when he gets sent back the first time he hears the demons voice in his head when he wakes up that no matter what path or choice he makes he will lose you unless he chooses to never meet you.  
.  
For hundreds of times he’s sent back and chooses you time and time again.  
Jumping from death to death only to wake up and hear the same option, spending the next few minutes to write down everything he can remember before his mind is wiped again, all he knows is he loves you the moment he spots you and has to keep you safe.  
Through the accidents, azog/orc blades, childbirth, freak accidents, warg attacks, battles between the kingdoms and a few strange illnesses before he attempted to allow you to love and live with another, claiming your children as his godchildren and heirs after the Princes only to have him realize the man was abusive after it was to late, the next time he’d cling to you only for you to willingly leave him after his controlling nature drive you from his arms.  
Each and every time you would leave him alone and broken clinging to the only pieces of you he’d had left, the tiny broken hearted five children you’d carried, so he would do everything he could to find a way, there had to be a way.  
.  
His eyes opened yet again yet this time no demonic voice, just you kneeling above him gently brushing his dirty bloody matted hair from his bloody and broken face. Gazing at you lovingly through his hazy left eye as his right was swollen shut coated in blood from the gash in his forehead. You smiled at him and slowly drug him into your enchanted bag allowing him a glimpse of the chains in the darkened ruins you’d freed him from before having his fathers limp barely breathing body added beside his before the seemingly endless jostling ride, slipping out of consciousness along the way.  
Waking once again in Rivendell, still broken, still no voice, “I did it..” flashing through his mind spotting you seated at his side in a chair with his one heavily bandaged hand tightly clutching the ankle on your leg you’d propped up on the bed beside him allowing you to read as he slept. Until he was conscious again he would not release you leaving you maneuvering to maintain your comfort while keeping him calm with his contact with you.  
Unable to speak he signed a request for stacks of paper and scribbled our filling nearly twenty journals before he sank into a deep sleep once again after silently pleading for you to stay near him, eventually you curled up behind him allowing him to use your lap as his pillow, turning over and curling his arms tightly around them and you.  
.  
Through his healing he’d cling to you not allowing you from his sight for long until he could freely walk, somehow not forgetting anything while you scoured through his books and consulted with Elrond who’s confirmed those entries were his tests, each creature is faced with when under the tests of Melkor.  
He cannot freely shift anyone into an Orc or goblin so he must sever their only true link from true darkness, their one, to freely and willingly abandon them will drive them to madness and twist them into the warped soulless creatures.  
.  
Through his healing you both bond as he shares more stories of your lives and children. The day he regained his voice returned he was once again resting with your curled legs as his pillow, opening his eyes and smiling at you, continuing his pattern of attempting to speak, this time managing a raspy “Morning.”  
Your growing smile causing his to widen in return replying, “Good Morning. Can you tell me your name?”  
His eyes sparking up at you brightly, “Thorin, Son of Thrain.”  
“Thorin Oakensheild?”   
He nods and glances around, “Where’s my Father?”  
“The other Dwarf? He was taken for another healing session, getting fitted for his new prosthetic leg.” He nodded again and settled back happily in your lap catching your curios gaze as you showed him one of his journals, “What you wrote in these, do you still remember it?”  
He nodded, his smile returning, “I remember everything, every lifetime we shared, you, me, our children.” His hand timidly sliding under yours claiming it gently eyeing your slightly mixed expression between confusion and a growing admiration.  
“Tell me about it, all of it.”  
…  
As you say at the waterfall in the middle of the largest garden in Rivendell with him curled behind you sliding his fingers over the wedding band he’d lovingly added to your hand signaling your engagement, “So, when are we going to visit this Burglar of yours?” Glancing at him with a loving smirk as he chuckled glancing at you giving you a quick sweet kiss.  
“He won’t be born for another 20 years at least. Though I could show you the Blue Mountain if you like.”  
You nod, “When can we leave, I’d love to meet your family.”  
His smile grows, “Give it a few more days love, then we’ll travel. Have to get Adad ready that new leg of his will add some time to our travels. But I know they’ll love you.”


	12. Deaths Door

Thorin and Dain are being melodramatic and competing to see who’s injured worse, both eventually claiming they were on deaths doorstep so you start a mock funeral procession, playing on the dusty piano in the large shambles banquet hall the wounded are staying in after the botfa. The Dwarves are all stunned to hear you sing when you refused on the journey because they teased you about your fumbling on the Khuzdul songs they tried to teach you. Everyone is in awe as you sing the full song “My Way” talking about the attitudes of the two presumably dying Dwarf Kings.  
Bilbo closes their mouths, “If you hadn’t teased her you’d know she could sing like that. It’s how she earned her keep back in Bree.”  
Thorin, “May I have the honor of courting you?”  
Random company members behind him, “No I want to court her.”, “No you’re too young!”  
They start a shoving match, “You’ve already got a Lass!” Tumbling and fighting between the bedrolls of the wounded around you.  
“I don’t know seems a bit too painful with you dying before sunrise and all that.”  
You smirk as he quickly fires back, “In not dying!! Centuries left yet!”  
You giggle, “Lets just get you past sunrise and we’ll see.”


	13. Doppelganger

Doppelgänger day  
Courting ritual for Dwarves, a male wakes up with his belongings taken, their intended or hopefully intended impersonates them. The one to last the longest an intricately jeweled pin to wear along with a mithril jewel encrusted dagger to present to their intended if they are not yet courting. Mostly after proving they know their one well enough to fool others their offer is accepted gratefully. Dwarf endearment to seem as if you’re of one soul and sometimes nearly interchangeable.  
…  
The Princes tell you about the holiday but leave out the part where if you win you’re going to be possibly courting Thorin. Through the journey the company learned that from most angles you look like a more slender version of Thorin not counting your eyes including your uncanny ability to mimic other people’s voices. All leading to your using that and fooling Azog into a trap of your own with the Elves ready to take him out in the shadows as you led him off as the Durins were not so safely fighting in Dale.  
..  
As Thorin was sleeping you snuck into his room taking his outfit set out for the next day leaving the customary whale shaped cake in the kitchen - a part of the tradition they still hadn’t explained to you. He wakes up looking around for his clothes and his crown only to burn into a fit of rage that ends when he finds the cake.  
Walking through the castle in his pajama bottoms and a plain faded and worn blue shirt you had mended for him countless times in the journey now no longer suitable for public wearing on the throne. As usual the Dwarves all bow their heads to him then double take glancing at the cookies in their hands before looking amongst each other as to who could be impersonating him.  
Dis and Frerin would be the obvious ones, nearly identical to the eye but as a courting ritual it couldn’t be them. Along the way more and more thanked him for the cookies and the public half an hour long concert he had apparently given earlier that was about to be replayed for those who had missed it. Joining the crowds Thorin takes a seat amongst his stunned family including Tauriel in Kili’s clothes after having discarded her brown wig to sit in front of him curled in his arms as Sigrid did the same with Fili, both having been found out easily by their height but granted points for their flawless wigs and fake beards. The Princes sat smirking at the doppelganger as Thorin counted out the company. Realizing who was entertaining and playing to the favor of his subjects all day, along with, as he found out, solving countless problems he’d been having in the early morning meeting you’d made sure he would miss. His heart pounded at the realization that you had felt the same way he did and your trap for Azog was more than just an act to protect your King as he so dearly hoped.  
So far you were the last to be still in character so after you had finished playing Thorin approaches you with a large smirk as you finished your flawless harp concert for the applauding crowd who chuckled as he approached finding out you were truly an impostor and waiting for your true identity.  
You turned as he called out your name and stood only for him to suddenly close the distance curling his hand around your cheek and kissed you passionately making the crowds cheer loudly after he stayed happily, “I accept your proposal of courtship.”  
You blinked and thought to yourself, “Courtship?” Glancing at the Princes’ now empty seats as they dragged their own suitors away leaving you to plan their pranks as well while Thorin admires your fake beard from mountain goat fur and nearly identical beads throughout your hair and the beard. His smirk grew admiring you in his coat before he pulled it tighter around you, “You keep this one, I prefer it on you.” Accepting the pin from Dis and pinning it to his shirt just under your chin carefully.


	14. Dwarf Pillow

Enjoying resting your chin and arms on Thorin’s shoulder. Randomly through the Journey you’d be excluded from the group as they discussed things so you’d stand on your toes resting your chin on his shoulder. First he wanted to just shake you off but that’s seen as a huge insult for Dwarves to shun any contact at all if they like-platonic or otherwise-the person.  
So even when they’d started to add empty spot for the group you’d still prefer your King as a pillow, leading to many stunned expressions when the Dwarves would return to Erebor.  
Just seeing random Thorin mid argument with a huge scowl and you’d just walk up and use him as a pillow gripping the sides of his robe to stay steady on your toes, usually leaving him to end his arguments with small smirks or a few random winks at you when he felt the urge to see your blush. Also it’s very useful for your place as one of his advisers to fill him in one formation about others. Though it also has another few hidden meanings for Dwarves, that the King is the lesser of two evils between you and him, along with an implied courtship, also as a warning that your words have a much deeper meaning than they seem to have the ear of the King-marking you as something of a possible seer.


	15. Dwarves and umbrellas

Imagine your transported into Middle Earth as you were leaving for a camping or long hike or something like that, so you and your giant bag or supplies just stumble on the path then when you stand up you’re in that world. You wander for a while until you run into the Company, shocked that you recognize them all and know their names, you’ve read all the books so they take you as some wandering seer or something and allow you in their group.  
Flash ahead to the rain scene  
All the Dwarves are on their horses readying themselves for the rain when they hear a strange tearing sound and a strange metallic snap come from behind them, they all turn and see you, holding a metal stick with some strange bright yellow material that appears to have what must be a family of ducks painted on it. You look over to Bilbo and ask,   
“You need an umbrella?”   
*you have an annoying habit of packing about twenty of everything, you have a terrible habit of breaking things*  
“Umbrella?”  
“To keep you dry in the rain.” Bilbo and the Dwarves stare in confusion, you hand him your umbrella and pull out and release another identical umbrella just as rain drops slowly started to fall as you reached in your bag and tossed your spares to the others in the group and told them how to open them.  
After they all had theirs open they sat there commenting to each other on how silly it all seemed just as a sheet of water started to fall from the sky.   
Over the next few hours  
Kili was amused by the giant puppy with droopy skin on his.  
Fili chuckled at his giant chipmunk with his cheeks full of walnuts.  
Ori loved his squirrels that all had what you told him were called top hats.  
Dori and Nori had mice with scarves on that Dori was all to thrilled to keep taking about, Nori was just imagining training a group of mice to wear scarves and maybe dance or something to distract people while he pickpockets people or possibly to sneak into places he can’t and steal things.  
Balin and Dwalin both had kittens much to his pretend hatred but imagined finding a kitten in Erebor, he’d always wanted one, he was determined to do this and possibly convince Ori to knit his kitten a scarf and find one of those top hat things.  
Bifur, Bofur and Bombur all had turtles also with top hats.  
Oin and Gloin had giant puffy cardinals with scarves.  
Thorin lastly was left with an umbrella matching yours with giant flamingos on them. He spent about an hour asking various questions about them.  
“Why are they pink.”  
“Camouflage.”  
“Where do they live that they blend in being bright pink?”  
“No they live in giant flocks, up to hundreds, they stay together and all blend in so it’s harder for predators to pick them out from the flock.”  
…  
“So are they the symbol of some great clan where you’re from.”  
“I’m not sure, A lot of people like them though. They’re in zoos all over the world.”  
“Zoos?”  
“People take different exotic animals to were they like, they’re set up kind of like parks, there people can go and see them and learn about them and what they eat and where they are from.”  
…  
Then he starts on what they eat, where they are from, which you answer to the best of your ability. Then he starts to ask about what other animals are in Zoos, then to Aquariums and Aviaries.  
Until hours later when you all reached a cave, which Thorin and Dwalin inspected for safety, leaving you sandwiched between the princes both winking and nudging each other behind your back and whispering to each other in Kuhzdul, before Thorin returned, walked to your side and held out his hand to guide you into the cave and stated he had found the best spot for you in the cave, a statement which he stammered out and practically shouted out an addition that was something close to they had to keep their seer safe, causing all the Dwarves to roll their eyes behind his back and whisper to each other and what you assumed was only placing bets. You were stopped halfway there by Bilbo who pointed out that he couldn’t close his umbrella, you released his hand, turned and walked back to Bilbo and the others and showed them all how to close the umbrellas.  
“You can go ahead and keep them, for the next time it rains.”  
Thorin is now furiously glaring at the group and Bilbo. -Dwarves only loan things to non family, unless courting-  
Bofur steps forward, smiles at you and says, “Surely grateful to you lass for you loaning us your umbrellas, we’ll surely keep them just as well tended to as when we return them to you.”  
The other Dwarves all nod in unison, Gandalf chuckles slightly causing Bilbo to look up at him and he signaled for him to nod too, which he did, signaling Thorin to unpuff himself and let his face drop back to a more neutral one, stil waiting for you to return to his side.   
“…Ok. They’re just umbrellas they don’t need much care just make sure they’re dry when you put them up, either they start to smell.”  
You turned to see Thorin still waiting, he smiled slightly and held out his hand again to remind you he was showing you to your ‘perfect’ spot for the night. You return to him, take his hand again and follow him to the spot, looking back as you go, more nudges, chuckles and whispers were passed between the others.  
For the remainder of the night Thorin ensured you were always warm enough, fed well enough, and comfortable in the spot he had chosen, securely between himself and Dwalin, and all the Dwarves spent the night asking more about the animals on their umbrellas and the others that you had described earlier, but Thorin always making sure to keep himself inserted in the conversation as if to not let you forget he was there, as if you ever could.  
For months Thorin found himself either asking you anything about anything he could think of, or just staying as close to you as possible, finding himself unable to just simply talk to you as easily as the others were able to.  
Eventually he ran out of questions, finding himself painfully silent for almost three days, when you realized by the searching looks on his face that he couldn’t just talk to you easily, chuckling to yourself you’d never had anyone be this interested in you or wanted to be more than friends before, so you decided you would turn the tables on him. For the next two months much to the other Dwarves amusement you constantly barraged him with questions, not about animals but about his life, from his birth to now, including his family, favorite foods, what music he likes, and every Dwarven folklore story he could think of, he even found you halfway fluent in Kuhzdul before he had realized what he had done. That caused him to stop talking for a full three hours, leaving Balin to continue the folklore story and history of the Durin line before deciding with a lot of convincing from Dwalin and the ‘Bur brothers, that since he was going to court you it was acceptable to continue teaching you, the Princes hearing this from that moment started to call you Auntie. You were fluent by the time you reached Erebor, and Ori taught you how to read and write it also, you returned the favor by teaching him every language you could think of from your world, every Dwarf joined in insisting that they should all have a secret language they only knew in case of emergency or if there was any need for discretion.  
After Erebor was reclaimed and rebuilt the Dwarves all commented on your umbrella that you still used on your daily walks, even when it rained. Thorin suggested that they be made and sold to anyone that wanted one, though they were plain and undecorated, and you were given the credit of the invention, and every Dwarf who bought one all eventually came up to you asking what animal they should put on theirs, this causing the Company to all walk around boasting that they have the first umbrellas in Middle Earth and divulged thoroughly anyone who asked the history of the animals on them, and every fact they could remember you telling them.   
Eventually causing them to ask you and Ori to make a book on them for anyone willing to learn more about them.   
And Bifur and Bofur to start their own toy line of animals they sold in Dale when it was reborn. And Bombur making animal shaped deserts in his bakery he opened in Erebor.  
Oin and Gloin regained their families clothing shop sold a series of golden stamp makers and clothing with animals.  
Nori and Dori made jewelry in their families old shop in Erebor, and had a special line just for your creatures.  
And the Princes found themselves scribbling out the facts and poorly done drawings and cartoons of things from your world and hid them throughout the kingdom and hundreds all in the royal wing, much to Thorin’s pretend irritation, though deeply elated to be reminded of each and every moment of the journey, getting to know you and when he was able to be with you every moment he could up until Erebor, a fact pained him greatly about his needs as King. Until one day he was particularly pissed about some disagreement during a meeting with his counsel, you had given him a few ideas on how to fix the problems he was having, telling him he should set a few rules for his meetings to avoid this in the future and to get things done quicker without long drawn out speeches or people only viewing problems on what they get out of it. He spent the day talking with Balin and convinced the members of the board to give you a seat on his board, to enforce his rules and ensure they all stay on track and to work with Ori to keep records of everything and stay on track. Since then you spent most of the day together always, and eventually you were sent on small jobs in the name of the King, quickly everyone in Erebor saw just how special you were to the King and his intentions and getting to know their future Queen, all grateful he didn’t just chose some Dwarrow drowning in gems and silks walking around with her nose raised at others and choosing to be some pet of the King, staying in her rooms waiting all day for her husband to return, and never placing herself within ten feet of dirt, and had chosen someone who looked others in the eyes, spoke honestly, opinionated and well informed on several subjects but not obnoxious about it and always thirsting for knowledge about anything, and always willing to put your back into any job that needs to get done. Every reason Thorin had fallen for you and why the Company and even King Dain himself had set themselves out to keep you protected and well taken care of and respected.


	16. Explaining Musicals and Movies to the Dwarves

You’re hit by a car on your way to an audition for a musical and wake up in Valinor. You leave breadcrumbs for everyone when they’ll need them in the future. i.e. You sneak into Erebor and build the door.   
You can also store memories in small stones, and play movies and musicals for the group by throwing the stones into a fire, or by setting it down and spinning it.  
Mostly Hobbits are able to hum or even sing to themselves without other creatures hearing it, but as you get closer to the few Dwarves that speak to you, those Dwarves realize your not just staring off into the distance in silence, your actually humming to yourself in one of the most beautiful voices they’ve ever heard, telling the others about this, causing Thorin the Dwarf who spoke to you the least of all to stare at you with a deep yearning in his heart to hear your voice, hoping it echoed the one etched into his soul, he often stared at you as you stared into the distance, wondering what you were thinking of, often staring off in the same direction trying to see what could be so interesting, even he started to ask any random thing that popped into his head, once asking if your spoon was sturdy enough, earning a round of laughter from the group. Another time giving you a long lecture he’d memorized from his Grandfather on the importance of storing your swords facing North, intending it as a fun fact but then went into the whole hour long speech as the Company stared in deep pity for you as the Princes snuck off to laugh at their Uncles inability to speak to you.  
One day Ori hears you singing the entire musical ‘Into the Woods’, as many parts as you could on your own all in Hobbitish, asking you what you were singing, causing the jealous group led by Thorin to turn and look to you then turn back to the road ahead but still listening for your answer, “oh it’s from a musical called ‘Into the Woods’.”  
Ori, “It sounds beautiful.”  
You, “I can play it for you when we camp for the night if you like.”  
Thorin, “Which instruments will you need?”  
You, “Oh I won’t need any.”  
Thorin and the group turning around at your answer, Thorin, “Then how will you play it, exactly, if you don’t use any instruments?”  
You, “It….I’ll show you, later.” Thorin nodding to you before turning back again.  
Bofur, now pulled his pony next to yours, “You can still sing it now if you like, lass. You sing beautifully, though I can’t tell what your singing.”  
You, “Thank You, It’s Hobbitish.”  
Bofur, “Hmm?”  
You, “The language, I haven’t sang for anyone in a long time, so I only sing in Hobbitish mostly.”  
Bofur, “Ahh, so you sang for your suitors then, must’ve left more than a few broken hearts along the way with a voice like that.” Thorin growling quietly at this thought.  
Fili pulls back till hes in front of you and turns around on his pony, “So, how many suitors have you had to fight off?”  
Kili mimics his brother and adds, “Bet there’s been more than a few fist fights over a chance at your hand.”  
Kili/Fili, “Well? How many men?” Thorin now death gripping his horses reigns, fighting the urge to start scowling, Dwalin and Balin both sharing a secret smirk and wordless comments behind their King’s back.  
You, “None, I’ve never been very important to anyone at all since my mother.” All their faces dropping at this, how could no one fight for your hand, a woman like you in Erebor would have thousands of suitors more than willing to battle it out for even a chance to speak with you. “I was just sort of there, when I was finally set to try for what I’d been working so hard for, BAM, - slamming a fist into your open palm, the Dwarves in front of you jumping at the sudden sound and turning around to see you- I get hit by a car, and woke up in Valinor. Been wandering ever since.” Nodding your head in Bilbo’s direction, “ At least till I moved into the smial next to Bagend and befriending Bilbo here.”  
…  
Later that night as promised you encircled the campsite, the same way you always did, In Hobbitish magic that would keep you unseen and unheard to anyone outside, and showed them the Musical, leading to a new nightly tradition of you showing them a new movie or musical each night. Most nights leading to the Dwarves asking which parts you’ve played and how well you were received, most of them assuming there would be no flaws to be found, the only problem for them is the kissing scenes, which you explained their relevance and how they could not be excluded, and you were merely playing a part, there was no romance involved, this conversation calmed none of the Dwarves until Bofur had asked how many men you’d had to kiss for roles, to which you replied, “Only one, I was never cast as the lead, except when I was a child, and there are no kissing roles for children.”  
Gloin, “The man, was he respectful? Clearly understood the entire time it was merely for the role, no funny business past this?” All the Dwarves leaning in as if ready to pounce on the man in question as if he was there seated with you all.  
You, “Yes, he and his husband both clearly understood it was for the role, he was extremely respectful, I was paired with him for several of my roles, he was the only one I shared kissing scenes with.”  
The Dwarves all letting out a breath they were all holding in, Thorin even closing his eyes in relief for a moment before returning his gaze back to you.  
Balin, “Ahh well thats a different thing entirely, if he’s happily married to a man, then there could be no chance for damage to your reputation.”  
Thorin, “How many men share his same feelings?”  
You, “Most men in musical theatre, dancers and a good amount of actors prefer men.” The Dwarves all far more comfortable with this former profession of yours knowing how safe you were in your male company on stage.  
…  
Erebor is reclaimed, everyone survived thanks to you, you’re the backbone of the mountain mostly handling all the paperwork and doing everything Thorin is too busy to handle, you’re in your office filing paperwork singing to yourself again, this time from ‘The Phantom of the Opera’, only you hadn’t realised you’re singing it in the common tongue, and not quietly either, not belting it out but clearly loud enough for others to hear, thinking you were the only one awake at that time and in that end of the Royal Wing were your office was, which wasn’t much of an office, it was the servants dining hall actually, mostly a smaller dining room with a small desk and set of armchairs around a small fireplace, but it had its own small kitchen and bathroom attached. Thorin had fought against this but only yielded when you’d agreed to take the large bedroom next to his, identical in layout to his as well, with a sitting room/library, bathroom and its own Kitchen as well. Finally getting him to agree that it would be better for you to not be able to sleep in your office, though you could just curl up in the armchairs, leading to him in your opinion choosing the most uncomfortable chairs in all of Erebor so he would be assured you would only sleep in the giant bedroom he’d gifted you. The Company all occupying the Royal Wing and all choosing not to have servants waiting on them hand and foot, so it was yours for the claiming.  
The Company hadn’t seen you for days, much to their own disapproval of themselves in their neglecting you, but they’d all been busy with their busy roles in the rebuilding of their Kingdom, they had all decided to surprise you with supper, once they’d heard you’d been skipping meals in the Royal Dining room, only eating the small snacks you’d stashed in your office, only leaving to pass out messages from the King and to give important papers to Balin to get to Thorin, mostly spending entire days alone.   
They stopped just outside your door as they heard it, your voice, loud and clear, in the Common tongue, you were singing to yourself, using your stones to play the music behind your voice, it was from one of their favorite musicals that you’d showed them. Mostly Dwarves are baritones, even their women, though they can range from deep alto to high baritone, only their children having higher pitched voices until they’re older, your voice rang out in pitches they’d never imagined possible until they watched your musicals, your voice ranging from a low alto to high soprano, all instantly falling in love with your voice. When you were halfway through singing “Music of the Night” Dwalin looks to his oldest friend’s face, eyes closed, smiling deeply, leaning against the wall near the door.  
Dwalin whispers, “Thorin?”  
Thorin, “Her voice, it’s the one from my heart song. I knew it would be her.”  
As you reached the end of the song Balin drew up the courage and knocked on the door, quietly whispering, “Now lads, we heard nothing, let her build up her courage again, she’ll sing for us when shes ready.” All agreeing to this as they heard you from the other side, “It’s open, my hands are sort of full at the moment.” When they opened the door you were holding a group of papers at the very bottom of a large stack of papers that you had managed to keep from falling over by using your face to secure it in place, earning a chuckle from the group as they all jumped in to save their friend.  
You, “Thank you. You’re up late.”  
Thorin, “We’ve been neglecting you.” Staring at you in a deep loving gaze you’d only dreampt him making at you, causing your heart to skip a beat before Bofur drew you attention.  
Bofur, “We’ve all heard you’ve spent most of your days here, even your meal times, since we missed our first lunch last week, we’re deeply sorry lass.”  
Fili, Kili , “So we brought food.” each of them pulling out their own basket.  
Ori, “None of us could decide on what you’d want to eat, so we all made our own.”  
You thank all of them again and all settle down at the dining table in the end of the room, and enjoyed all of the foods they had all cooked as you all shared old storied over loud compliments to each Dwarf on their cooking with responses mostly being that they would have cooked on the journey but Bombur fought for his role as chef for the group, and they all respected him too greatly to challenge his assigned role as he was the best overall cook, though they all had their own specialties and family secret recipes, and all took turns assisting him. By the end of the night you were all full and all agreed that you should all share at least two meals a day together as a whole, with Thorin informing Balin as they left for bed to arrange his schedule to share one of your extra Hobbit meals a day with you, not to tell you, but to just make note of it that he’s unreachable during that meal, he had a lot of ground and mistaken attempts at wooing to make up for.


	17. Fear of bridges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine being terrified of bridges after a traumatic accident when you were a child. You end up having to try and fight this fear to save Thorin from his Gold Sickness.  
>  ….. Warning : flashbacks and mild panic attack …

Running from Orcs, you were crossing a bridge running for your life when you were halfway across an arrow hit you in the back of your right leg, you stumble and crash through the wooden rails, into the water, plummeted straight to the water and slammed your face into a stone on the bottom of the river, you were found floating unconscious in the river hours later miles away from home by Gandalf who nursed you back to health and returned you back to home. From then on you’ve been terrified of bridges, ones with rails are manageable, slowly but the ones without are absolutely out of the question.   
…flash forward to the journey to Erebor   
You hadn’t mentioned anything to the Dwarves, because it hadn’t been relevant up to this point, with the exception of a fallen log you had to cross, which you were not the only one to crawl very slowly across it.   
…In Rivendell   
Elrond and his children upon learning this showed you all the back pathways to avoid the bridges, the only one that was unavoidable that led to the dining room, Elrond himself measured it and built the most beautifully handcrafted railing you had ever seen, Hobbits don’t really go for decoration on things like bridges normally, and he walked behind you holding you steady as you crossed the bridge every meal, each time you managed to go a bit faster and by the end of your monthlong stay you were able to manage it on your own. Upon realizing your fear Bilbo was the only one brave enough to ask you why you were so terrified, the Dwarves were all in agreement that something in Erebor was definitely needing to be changed, the hundreds upon hundreds of railless bridges within the Kingdom. Bilbo held you as you cried, and finally understood how you got the giant scar on the left side of your face and why Gandalf kept such an eye on you around water and had chosen to walk neck deep in water with his arms up for you as you’d crawled slowly across the log, they’d just assumed he’d loved you as a child and perhaps had raised you, after you’d calmed down he’d asked if you were ok with him telling the Dwarves, which you agreed to.   
-Elrond only saw you were afraid, this is how he learned why, his twin sons overheard you and explained it to him and their sister-   
The Dwarves were all heartbroken for you and saw how Elrond had behaved when he saw your fear and silently agreed they would all do the same for you whenever you’d come to another bridge. For Thorin, the ideas came easily into his mind, asking Elrond for an empty journal of he had one to spare and spent every moment he had to himself in solitude scribbling down ideas on how to help you, he’d even come down to the idea he would melt down all of the gold in Erebor and build rails for every bridge if he had to, you were more than worth it to him, for being a Hobbit, you were one hell of a warrior, you even had some skill with woodworking and even mastered working with mithril something only Hobbits are able to do, this being your only weakness you had, and even this could be mastered as Elrond had shown, he would find a way.   
…Outside Mirkwood gates   
You were at the back of the line of Dwarves and Elves when you saw the bridge. Your pace quickened, you came to a halt at the end of the bridge, dig your feet in, now shaking slightly, Bilbo who was following silently wearing The Ring hidden from view was tempted to expose himself and come to your aid.   
Thorin at the front of the line was halfway across when he’d remembered, turned around looking to you frozen in fear and the blonde Elven Prince behind you, not pushing you but examining you trying to understand your fear, first expecting an attack from another spider, then walking to your side looking from your eyes and following your gaze to the bridge, and finally noticing the whole group had stopped he motioned for them to continue on. The Dwarves all refusing to move, all fighting to get back to but all stopping as they saw Legolas drop to a knee in front of you, causing all the Elves’ jaws to drop in shock, he gently fought to pull your clenched fists from your sides, and wrapped them around his neck, turned around, pulled your arms around his neck tighter, all while quietly whispering to you what he was doing and to take deep breaths, he then grabbed the backs of your knees and pulled them on either of his sides into a piggy back before rising back to his feet, turning and making eye contact with Thorin and nodding his head to signal he had you and to keep going.   
-You were all lead up to the throne room which of course MUST have no railings and a giant plummet to the floors below with a giant throne in the center at the top of a single staircase with , you guessed it, no railing. -  
Thranduil first noticed the group then his head glancing past his son giving a friendly nod reserved only for him then passing back to the group before snapping back to his son, his face clenching into a deep furrow, noticing your arms and legs around his son, hearing you squeaking quietly and breathing shakily with your face buried in the back of his shoulder, then making eye contact with his son who responded with a shake of his head as if to say he’d explain later.   
Thranduil told the Guards to leave you and Thorin and take the rest of the group into another room connected to the throne room. You’d spent the rest of the interrogation death gripping the front of his shirt, as Thorin and Thranduil argued, he decended his staircase and circled the Dwarf King and also deciding to circle you as well. He tried his best to get your eye contact but you kept your face buried.   
He placed a gentle hand on your back and said, “I know I have a reputation amongst Dwarves but you are not in any danger here little Hobbit."   
In a squeak you replied, "For all the years you’ve ruled this Kingdom it never occurred to build a rail?"   
"Rail?"   
"RAIL!!!!” You’d shouted as loud as you could, causing him to dart back, and Legolas to turn his head sharply at you, the guards to jump forward before he signaled for them to stop, he straightened his shirt back down and regained himself, and making eye contact with you, noticing the scar on your face and heartbreaking fear in your deep purple eyes that he’d only seen in the mirror after he had lost his Father. Thorin beaming brightly, he’d never known Thranduil to be fearful of anything and here he was flinching from a Hobbit no less.   
You drew in a deep breath and continued In your normal tone “A secure structure that stands between you and plummeting to an extremely painful death. For all the wisdom of the Elves, The First Awoken, Children of Eru, yes let’s build our castles and houses in forests. We can interweave the trees, their roots and branches into the most breathtaking sculptures and houses all connected by these gravity defying bridges, but nope let’s just stop there, let those to unsteady or unsure of footing when running for their lives just plummet to their deaths, your version of natural selection I suppose, only the agile and graceful are allowed to live amongst you. I am so sorry for the imposition of you having to keep the company of such an … unworthy … creature to live amongst you."   
Thranduil being cut most deeply by the last sentence not knowing why but he’d do anything to keep you amongst his people, and Thorin formerly beaming, stepping slightly towards you pulling against the arms of the Guards holding him wanting to console you, hearing the slight insult you’d given yourself, stopping then saying softly, "Jaqi…"   
You quickly turned your face to him, smirking slightly, "And do not get me started on Dwarves, Thorin.” Thorin laughs quietly at this, smiling deeply at you and nodding and raising his hands in mock surrender, Thranduil watching this exchange and finding a pang of jealousy in him before snaking back to his sons side an arms length from you before the pain in his chest was settled by just being near to you, as you continued, “You chose to live inside a mountain, it’s dark and deep, winding in a constant maze, oh and of course even there, the great master crafting race, also oblivious to the notion of rails, at least there is always another rail-less bridge securely twenty feet below you to slam into, fingers crossed you land on a Dwarf soft and cushy like Bombur.” You felt Thranduil staring at you, you turned back to face him, raising and eyebrow at him, causing him to smirk back at you unwillingly, “Yes, can I help you?"   
"It’s been a long time since I’ve jumped at anything or anyone for that matter, are all Hobbits so against heights?"   
"No, Hobbits mostly only steer clear of water."   
"Ahh….” He glances down to the ground, inhales deeply then back to you smiling kindly at you, “Then I shall have my best crafters start working tonight, I would not wish for you to be uncomfortable in your future visits, should your friends allow you to return.” He states and leans slightly to his right and glances back at Thorin who’s head is slightly titled trying to figure out what he was trying to do.   
Thranduil looks back at you pats you gently on the arm before walking back over to Thorin, then the obvious fight ensues, which stops abruptly when they heard you start laughing, they are standing with their faces almost touching both snarling at each other as they stop mid snarl and both turn, straighten themselves up and face you, their faces both lighten at you laughing, nearly unable to stop with tears falling down your cheeks before your laughing dies out to deep breaths and you wiping your face on your arms before clearing your throat and saying, “If this is how two Kings come to a trade agreement no wonder so many Kingdoms have fallen. You’re both living legends, put your egos aside and talk. None of this ‘I can crush you like a bug’ nonsense, you want your jewels, we need safe passage, there, those are the terms. Now either you agree to the terms and assist us to the edge of the woods…” - you raising your finger at Thranduil halting him from saying something, causing Thorin to smirk and Thranduil to straighten again and exhale and nod slightly irritated at being spoken to like this publicly - “Yes, there is a dragon, yes people could die, yes, there is a legion of Orcs that have been hunting us since we left Rivendell….” - Thranduil jerking his head to Thorin and him nodding in confirmation, now being terrified for the safety of his new treasure, and looking back at you, his son clearly noticing the signs of concern in his face aimed at you. Knowing he would not allow you to go unprotected, if he allowed you to leave knowing this. - “We merely are asking for food, shelter and possibly a guide or just a gesture at which path to take to get us to the Mountain, we ask nothing else from you or your people past passing kindness or at minimum tolerance between your races in the future."   
Thranduil, calmed his face, and looked back at Thorin who glanced at you, receiving a glare telling him not to act against what you had just stated, Thorin taking a deep breath and stating, "Those are our terms, do you agree to them?” Thranduil smiles slightly to himself, “Perhaps, we have both been too hasty in our previous statements. I accept your terms, though, if you are successful in your goal and Erebor does rise back to its former glory I will be hoping for more between our races than passing kindness or tolerance, hopefully we can make amends one day, and our people be friends again, hopefully.” Thorin nods slightly to accept his statement, though he cannot imagine how he will be able to make amends, Thranduil then looks to you and his son and smiles bigger, then steps back and continues, “You have been wandering my Kingdom for some time you must be hungry, wise little Hobbit, please, you and your group join me for a meal.” Then turns and leads you three into the adjoining room.   
The group is all standing there in a giant dining room with a table covered with food, being separated from the food by the group of guards from before, Thranduil tells the guards to leave and tells you all to eat to your hearts content and he leaves you on his sons protection, now being the first moment you were comfortable enough to ask to be let down now you were back with your new family. As he leaves the room Bilbo sneaks past him and once the guards are gone he takes off the Ring and steps out from behind the column he is hiding behind and joins the group, greeted by hugs and several comments at his sneakiness and what a great choice they made in for a burglar, all while you were making yourself comfortable at the head of the table, Bombur quickly joining you in piling the food onto your plates before the group all chuckled at the sight of your makeshift chair and your mountain of food, Thorin and Bilbo choosing to sit on either side of you.   
Thranduil had left to inform his best craftsmen to start construction in on public areas, when he returned you were sitting in his chair, which you had piled the cushions from several of the other chairs onto, there were about fifty chairs in the room, they wouldn’t be missed, and had plopped yourself up on the giant pile and were in what seemed to be an eating contest between you, the Hobbit to your left as legolas sat at the end of the group of Dwarves staring in awe at you and then quizzically at Bilbo, before turning to his father and stating in Elvish, “That’s her tenth plate, how long were they in the forest? Were there two Hobbits before?” To which Thranduil shrugs and walks to your side, leans down and asks, “Is the food to your liking?” To which you nod in return. “Who was carrying the other Hobbit, I don’t remember seeing two of you before?” Quickly answered by the Company all talking over each other about who had snuck him in and why they hadn’t seen him, Bofur’s voice ringing out last, “They are Hobbts you know, deadly sneaky, hard to see them, constant eye contact with them is the only way not to lose them.” Following with a nod and the others quickly agreeing, and Thranduil nodding to you, welcoming Bilbo then choosing a seat next to his son.   
…Later in Erebor   
You managed to kill Smaug before he escaped the mountain, Thorin is under the gold sickness, keeping himself in the throne room, you found the arkenstone and hid it from him, you walked into the throne room as far as you could and took a seat on the ground two feet from the start of one of the bridges leading to the throne. Your legs pulled to your chest, arms wrapped tightly around them, shaking and breathing shallowly, staring at Thorin in the distance, needing your friend, the man you loved, to see you, maybe your pain and fear would snap him out of this.   
You take a deep breath and fight your way to your feet, squeaking in pain, gripping your arms tightly, taking a step, then another.   
Your foot is now on the bridge, and you feel a tear fall down your cheek, then the image flashes back in your mind, Orcs are chasing you, everything in your body telling you to run, but you take another shaky deep breath as another tear falls and the memory keeps playing as you continue to take slow, painful steps. You manage a third of the way when it hits you, the black arrow, you can still feel it, you’re on your knees crying loudly now, gasping for air, as your face slams into the rocks, you fight everything your body is telling you and you stand again.   
Thorin looks up and sees you, fighting through the fog in his mind, he needs to help you, but no he needs his stone, he is King and the King does not move for….commoners…the word is chocked out and it instantly stinging and bitter, leaving a deep taste of bike at the thought of it, …“Jaqi…” he manages in a whisper, he’s now fighting to stand as you’re shaking and fighting out another step, tears streaming down your face as he feels a tear fall down his cheek in response.   
You’re now halfway there, floating through the river, as a pair of arms grab you, you can hear Gandalf’s voice,   
\- you’ve never gotten this far in the memory before-   
“You’re safe now, I’ve got you. You’re safe now."   
You take a deep gasping breath, and release it finally able to stop shaking, you wipe you tears, and let out in a tear drenched plea, "Thorin, please, please, come back, please."   
You feel more tears start to fall as you look at the now standing King, unable to see his face in the dark room, cover your face and start to cry deeper again, you hear a clink, the sound of heavy fabric hitting the floor and heavy boots pounding on the marble floor before being wrapped in a pair of giant arms, comforted by the familiar scent of pine trees that seems to come from the King. "I’m here, I’m here, I am so sorry, I am never leaving you again.” Before he releases you slightly and chuckles to himself, “You made it halfway."   
Now pulled back, cupping your cheeks smiling at you, wiping your tears, repeating, "You made it halfway."   
You turn around to look, then lean to Thorin’s left looking behind him at the throne, his discarded coat and crown, then back at him and it hit you, you whisper to yourself, "I made it halfway….” your eyes dart back to his face, smile widely, jump up wrap your arms around his neck hugging him tightly, both laughing and he hugs you in return as you say louder, “I made it halfway.” You pull away still smiling, you take a breath and a step to your right closer to the edge, Thorin reaches out placing a hand on each arm to steady you just in case as you glimpse down and pull back to him grabbing onto his shirt he quickly pulls you in closer and says, “I’m here, I’ve got you."   
"Nope, nope…no looking down…I can cross…just don’t look down…” Thorin chuckles and hugs you again and kisses you on top of your head. You pull back, smirk at him with a glimmer of mischief in your eyes as you step out of his arms around him and walk towards the throne, still walking in the middle of the bridge, not looking down, Thorin keeping a close distance behind you, as you reach the end you sprint to pick up his coat, pull it on then chuckle as you spin around and jump up the steps to the throne and plop yourself down smiling brightly and laughing loudly.   
-Having heard the crying the Company came running hoping Thorin had not harmed you in any way, and halting at the end of the bridge when they saw you at the other side, you on the throne in Thorin’s coat laughing loudly, all chuckling to themselves, knowing you were the only one to snap him out of it, but they had all been to scared of leaving you two alone in case he would snap. -  
Thorin laughing along with you, he steps forward, picks up his discarded crown, walks to you, bows deeply, “Your Majesty! Your crown."   
You giggle, and straighten your face into a mockingly stern one almost identical to one he unconsciously uses when he tries to boss Balin and Dwalin around, and nod at him.   
He smiles bigger again, steps forward, places the crown on your head, which falls down to your nose as you laugh again before lifting it up and tilting it so it is more like a giant tiara than a crown, he steps back, grabs your hand and kisses your knuckles before whispering, "It suits you."   
"You’re not getting this coat back I hope you know."   
"Keep it. I wasn’t just talking about the coat you know.” Stepping closer to you, you smirk again as he places his hand on the throne arm beside you and you reach up twisting your fingers in his beard before pulling him closer and kissing him on the nose and pulling his forehead to yours a bit harder than you wanted but you both still chuckled and smiled as he pulled you into another hug as the others all cheered in the distance with an exasperated Dwalin shouting, “Finally!"   
"You’re never getting this coat back. I hope you know that."   
"My dearest Queen, you may have as many fur coats as you like, and I will NEVER leave you alone again, I hope YOU know that.” Kisses you on the nose again before catching the crown before it fell again, “We need to get you one that fits better."   
A mischievous smirk flashes across his face as he lifts you up bridal style and turns to the group and shouts, "Lads, back to the treasure."   
Causing their faces to drop, as he quickly crossed the bridge reminding you not to look down. "My Queen needs a crown that fits."   
The group starts laughing again before clapping him on the back when you reach them and you all spend about an hour before you find one that you like and Thorin takes it down to the forge along with a handful of jewels and adjusts it and adds some changes, your original design was a bit too plain for his liking.   
Within the hour you send a messenger for Thranduil to collect his jewels and Dain and his army come to assist you in defending the mountain. Thranduil decided to assist you, and after you sent word for Laketown to evacuate the women and children, you met Bard, the men there rather to follow him than the Master of Laketown.   
You win everyone lives and you have a giant bed covered in furs and a giant wardrobe filled with various furs, Thorin is true to his word, he never skipped an opportunity to give you a gift, most of them with fur, you always had a weakness for fur, something Thorin often used to his advantage.


	18. Fear the Fluff!!

Dwarves not showing affection in public so you decide to break him down into a giant ball of snuggles one hug at a time whenever you get he chance, first puffing up and trying to avoid you but eventually breaking down into chuckles and hugs for you.  
…Back in Erebor  
You always walk over to Thorin and hug and snuggle him still to the shock of the dwarves.   
You are in the Hobbit/Elf market across the river from Dale helping in the rebuild. You turn as you notice Thorin, Dain, and the rest of The Company. Thorin seems to be in his usual grumpy state as you walk over, half hug him and tap him on the nose, “I can hear you huffing from all the way over there grumpy, what’s up?” The group chuckling at this while the Dwarves assisting in the rebuild all start whispering about you.  
Thorin gives you a Brief summary, you nod, “aah, keep your chin up teddy bear.” You bump his hip, which never fails to make him chuckle, reminding him of what his mother did with his dad before he left their apartment in the Royal wing each morning. You walk back over to the building in Dale you were helping to rebuild, the Dwarves all smiling at your return.   
Dain, “I had no idea you two were courting, she should really wear her courting beads or something, unless that giant ring around her neck is from you. Some of my men will surely be disappointed that she’s taken.” Thorin puffs up again and jerks his head at his cousin, “Who?” Dain raises his finger and points at the large group of dwarves all showing off their muscles and flexing whenever they can while helping in the rebuild. Dain starts to chuckle as Thorin removes his coat and crown and shoved them into Balin’s arms and starts rolling up his sleeves and storms over determined to put them to shame, staying by your side and flexing any chance he can, even removing his shirt at one point, claiming it was too hot for it. Dwalin quickly joining him and doing the same only to be copied by the B brothers and Princes all pushing the unwanted dwarves farther away, the rest of them laughing as they set up the lunch they had just brought out for you and the Company.


	19. Glasses

Wearing glasses  
Asking Gandalf to make them indestructible.  
Thorin yells at you the first night to take them off, the glare would give their location away.

He’s constantly squinting to look at you, he thinks you’re funny, falling in love with your voice, playing and your jokes and stories, but it looks like he’s glaring at you constantly.

You keep the glasses off when you’re at the campfire and at lunches and breaks so you don’t have to see him glaring.

One day when he gets you all really lost you walk up behind him and put them in his face, he’s shocked at how perfectly they match his vision. “Everything’s so clear now.” Turning in a small circle. When he sees you rejoining his nephews he blurts out, “Mahal you’re gorgeous.” In Khuzdul  
All you can do is look up in his direction and say, “I’m gonna go wash my spoon.” Quietly to Fili/Kili, and leave the group, blindly making your way to the river with your spoon.  
The Dwarves all throw gold pouches around, Dwalin stands at Thorins side, “Now if only she didn’t know khuzdul you could have made a smoother transition from glaring at her to shouting that she’s gorgeous.”  
Thorin, “She speaks Khuzdul? I don’t glare at her!”  
All, “You do!”  
Dwalin, “you might be squinting, but it looks like a glare.” Patting his cousin on the back  
Balin, “go talk to her.”  
Thorin, “ and what am I supposed to do just walk right up to her and say I love you?!”  
He turns back as Dwalin smirked as you walked back then turned back to go to the river again.  
Thorin, “great, she heard that too!”  
Balin, “just go talk to her!”  
Thorin, “boys you know her best what should I say?”  
Fili, “Mum said you’re supposed to be teaching US how to court.”  
He asks Gandalf to duplicate the glasses.  
He grumbles and goes to find you sitting next to the river staring at your spoon.  
He walks over to you sitting on the rock across from you, handing you the new glasses gently, watches as you take them and put them on, “I asked Gandalf to make an extra pair, I hope you don’t mind, those are the originals. Thank you for lending me yours.”  
“Not a problem.”  
He nodded glancing at your spoon, drawing in a deep breath, “I don’t glare.”  
You looked up meeting his eyes with a small smile forming on your face at the sight of him in your glasses, “You kind of do.”  
He fights against the smile trying to slide across his face in response to yours, “It wasn’t my intention, I was trying to squint to see you.”  
“I suppose it’s just the Durin’s resting scowl face, Dwalin used to have it too.”  
He let out a breath and a smile slid across his face as his eyes poured into yours, “You heard what I said? About loving you?”  
“Yes I did.”  
He gently wrapped your hand in his, “I will try to earn your affection in return, I promise no more scowling.”  
“You’re a bit late Thorin.”  
His smile fell as he let your hands go standing and trying to turn away from you, saying , “Oh.” Softly, stopping as he felt you grab his arm after standing, saying, “You already have.”  
He turns to look back at you quickly as his mouth opened a little, seeing his eyes light up as you say, “Even with the scowling.” His smile comes back, growing into a beaming loving gaze as you poked him gently in the chest, “Now give me a hug you giant grump.”  
Making him chuckle before wrapping his arms around you.  
When you pulled back he grabbed your hand and led you back to the group, his eyes darting to you curiously as Gloin tossed you a bag of gold, you looked over at him, “Gloin bet me I couldn’t get you to turn the map right side up.” Making Thorin and the whole group laugh as he joined you in sitting between his Nephews.


	20. Hope, Dangerous Hope

You wake up in the middle of a field. You blink your eyes into focus and see a tall old man in grey with a large hat and staff to match. Your mouth pops open into a smile as you shout, “Gandalf!!!” As you flip over and stand up wrapping our arms around the confused man. Pullin back to see the 13 Dwarves and curious Hobbit all looking at you grouped in a large huddle gripping their weapons. You smile and wave while bouncing on your toes a few times before looking at Gandalf again, “I know oh don’t know me but I know about you.” Looking at the group again, “All of you…”  
Gandalf, “How did you find yourself in this field.”  
You rubbed the giant knot on the back of your head, “Well I was walking and I got hit by something, everything just sort of went fuzzy after that.”  
Glancing at the group then back to Gandalf whose face turned up into a gentle smile as he held out a hand to lead you closer to the group.  
Dwalin, “We’ve got no time for your tricks wizard!”  
You giggle, “Certainly a flattering thought…I’m not a trick, just merely…wandering, I suppose…Master Dwalin.”  
Their eyes all opened a bit wider as you said his name.  
Nori, “And just how did you come to know that name?”  
You, “I know yours as well, Nori, brother of Dori and Ori. And Dwalin and Balin sons of Fundin. Cousins of Oin and Gloin, the latter who’s son is named Gimli, who are related to Thorin and his nephews Fili and Kili sons of Dis, the heirs to the line of Durin, then there’s Bifur, Bofur, and their cousin Bombur, and of course Bilbo Baggins Master Burglar is not to be forgotten either, owner of the lovely BagEnd.”  
They all switched between confusion and being impressed at your knowledge of each of them, until Thorin stepped forward and pointed a finger at the base of your neck forcing you back nearly three feet as he followed.  
Thorin, “What is your purpose here?”  
You, “Im not sure…”  
Thorin, “And how is it you have learned of me and my Men?”  
You, “Where I come from there’s book written about you and your deeds, and more following your men and their decendants.”  
Thorins eyes squinted as he took in a deep breath as he glared at you curiously, “And what exactly do the books written on me say about this journey?”  
You smile, “That you make it home, you beat the Dragons sickness after Smaug falls, your people get to go back home. There’s something else you should know..”  
Thorin, “I’m listening.” The group all leaning out to get a better look at you as you spoke, listening for your words of wisdom on their Journey.  
You, “Millions of people have read this book, and no matter how painful and daunting, each and everyone of us is with you. Cheering for you.” His deep seeded doubts and fear of the outcome of this Journey bubbling up as he feels a small glimmer of hope filling him. The men behind him starting to smile. You lunge forward and give him a hug as his hard glare fades into a softer one. “We’ve been with you on this Journey thousands of times and we still choose to go back again. Just to let you know, you’re not alone, we are always here.” He closes his arms around you tightly as his eyes fill with tears and they flow openly down his cheeks. You add on in a whisper, “You’re going to make it home. You always make it home.” And just for a moment he could feel them, and see them, millions of people smiling down at the books they were holding, and felt them all reaching out their hearts to tightly wrap him in a hug. His mother was right, Hope is the most dangerous weapon you can ever wield.  
When it came time to leave you at the Elven city of Rivendell he refused to let go of your hand, quietly signaling to Dwalin who had repacked your things and added more supplies, throwing your bag over his shoulder as he followed the two of you leading the way. Every chance to leave you behind was averted by Thorin, who would merely grab your hand and lead you along the path. Leaving the mere suggestion of abandoning you a small hidden joke within the group, none of them willing to bear the Journey without you, their glowing ball of hope leading the way.  
Even through Mirkwood, as Thranduil sat smugly on his throne his cold exterior was broken by a smile and a gentle wave from you, drawing him from his throne and leaning down placing his face near yours, “Do I know you?”  
“I know you.”  
“Thousands do. I am a King, my name is well known.” Turning to walk in a small circle in front of you slowly.  
“Millions, actually.” Making him turn to face you. “Where I’m from there are books written about you, and your son.” You wrapped your arms around his middle, making his eyes go wider as he felt hundreds of pairs of arms wrapping around him as you squeezed him tighter, as the echoes of the readers voices read off his introduction in the Hobbit, fading as you let him go and stood back by Thorin’s side. Each of the Dwarves looking back at Thranduil as he stared at you before his face twisted into a small gentle smile, “I will help you.” Feeling his hope building as you smiled brightly at him. No longer afraid to leave his gates, hearing a new wind flowing through his Kingdom, breaking the clouding fence of despair lingering on its trees. Hope had found its way back to this small corner of the world.


	21. I shot you!

You had found it hard to get close to the Company. But with every insult and critique you had decided to return a compliment to the Dwarf that dished it out, hoping to kill them with kindness.  
Thorin had decided it was his turn to catch breakfast, gripping his bow which he refused to admit he was terrible at. After telling you to collect firewood and Bilbo to refill the water skins.   
You had an armful of sticks and kindling, bending down to collect another as you heard a boar running away nearly 20 feet from you, and hearing more rustling past it. Suddenly you felt a sharp pain in your thigh, just above your knee, causing you to draw in a sharp breath as you spotted the arrow sticking out of your leg on both sides, dropping your sticks, resting your hands on the ground in front of you. It took a few moments for your mind to piece together what happened, forcing your breath to slow and your pulse to settle back down, un-straping your boot and rolling up your pant leg to just below your wound. Pulling off your small bag strapped around your waist and setting a clean bandage, wrap and your small jar of Kingsfoil and aloe cream you made for injuries, on top of your bag.   
You took another deep breath as you gripped the base of the arrow and broke it off. Taking another short break slowing your breath again and grabbed the arrowhead, pulling it out quickly. Using your healing powers to stop the bleeding, thankfully it missed your artery and veins, pulling your pant leg above the wound, then putting a small bit of cream on it, covering it with a bandage then wrapping it tightly, rolling your pant leg back down and re-strapping your boot and placing your healing supplies back into your bag. You stood slowly, re strapping your bag around your waist and picking the sticks and kindling back up, taking another breath and heading back to the camp.  
You started the fire and claimed your normal spot, just slightly on the other side of where the Dwarves would circle around the fire for breakfast, stretching out your leg in front of you, resting against the rock separating you from the group facing away from the fire into the woods. You were still staring off into the distance, a short while after, when Thorin returned with the boar across his shoulder. You spotted from the corner of your eye, that he paused and stared at you for a few moments until Dwalin showed up to take the boar from him. Then he glanced at the boar as his men prepared it, then took his place at your 3 o'clock inside the circle, watching you as best he could without drawing attention, trying to appear to be watching his Nephews joking around a few feet from you.  
…  
Thorin watched as his arrow narrowly missed the boar quietly sniffing through the trees for food, muttering in Khuzdul, “Damn, more fuel for that tiny She Elf. Took her all of ten minutes last time. Now I have to search for that damn arrow, can’t leave any traces.”  
He walked through the trees tracking the path of the arrow, continuing his insults against himself. His footsteps halted as his eyes scanned over a small clearing and froze as he spotted his arrow, sticking straight through your leg. Watching silently as you shook, on all fours, drawing slow breaths, not making a sound as you straighten up, set out your supplies. His body shook as you snapped the arrow end off, feeling a tear fall across his cheek as you pulled the arrow out of your leg, letting out a shaky breath as you rolled back your pant leg and he saw the blood from your wound, resting his shoulder against the tree next to him, feeling his knees start to give way, leaning fully against the tree and sitting down at the base of it, seeing you lifting your armfuls of sticks and kindling and quietly heading back for the camp, finally able to breath again as you disappeared.   
Standing again as his shaking subsides, wiping his face, still death gripping his bow and forcing himself to follow the fleeing boar again, catching a glimpse of the freshly overturned dirt you used to cover your blood, causing him to shiver. Quickly catching up to the boar, his aim truer this time as he used all of his energy to focus on his technique, cleaning and carrying the boar back to camp.  
His mind swimming and yet empty for words, wishing he knew what to say to you. Silently expecting to be shaved and shunned from his men after they hear what happened. He freezes again as he spots you, running his eyes over you, unable to move, running his eyes over your injured leg, glancing over at the group who were all ignoring you. How could you say nothing, I shot you! Those words running through his mind over and over as he watched you through the meal. The food was nearly finished as he spotted the men trying to ration out the food, same way they always did, Bilbo was given a full share since he was the Burglar, and had been useful these last few weeks, but there was something about freely giving to an Elf, short or not. Thinking to himself, “You never complained, never screamed back, they had all but gotten in your face and told you to leave, and you met us with nothing but kindness. It ends now, perhaps we can win her favor back, though still, part of me knows I never will be the same in her eyes”.  
…  
When the food was finished cooking you heard him mumble to his men in Khuzdul, “Feed her first. Full bowl.” Earning a few stunned glances as he continued, “She’s a member of our Company, we should treat her like it.”  
The group nodded in understanding, catching the blank stare he was giving you from the distance then Bifur filled your bowl, grabbing the spoon from Bombur and heading over to you, climbing over the rock carefully and offering you the bowl and spoon. You gladly accepted them with one hand, using the other to sign ‘Thank You’, earning a nod in return as he headed back to the group. Thorin forced himself to finish his breakfast, fighting back the taste of bile from knowing he had shot you.  
…  
You led the way through the troll hoard, unearthing a sword for Bilbo, heading to the back of the cave lifting a sword from the umbrella stand and inspecting it.  
Thorin and Gandalf walked over to join you, catching how it glowed brightly as you held it and traced your fingers over the sheath. You glanced over at Thorin and his cracked sword, holding it out for him to take, which he did tentatively, wishing that it would glow under his fingers as well. His mouth opening slightly as he unsheathed it, drawing gazes of all the Dwarves as you silently gave the other sword to Gandalf and digging shoulder deep and lifting out three daggers, quietly wiping them off with your long shirt and heading out of the cave, helping Bilbo stray his new sword around his waist as he thanked you.  
Thorin walked to the mouth of the cave to see you speaking with a small bird resting on your hand, glancing at him quickly before glancing back to the bird giving it a small nod before it took off.  
Thorin, “Important Message?”  
“Rivendell is close. Elrond knows I’m here.”  
“That a bad thing?”  
You gave him quick smile, “No. Not for any of us. If you don’t wish to go you can carry on ahead, I’ll catch up to you.”, turning away and heading off towards Rivendell. The Dwarves silently taking a vote and choosing to follow you. Leading them through the back gate through the woods meeting Elrond at the entrance to his Kingdom.  
Elrond, “Mellon.” bowing lowly to you, earning several curious gazes from the Dwarves behind you, unsure if you were royalty or not, silently criticizing themselves of their earlier treatment of you. Continuing in Elvish, “It has been such a long time. How have you been? Estel has been asking about you daily.”  
“I’ve been well. Enjoying my travels. But I have missed Estel, you and your children’s company. I am glad to be back here again.”  
He smiled and glanced back at the group behind you as you walked past him to grab little Estel as he can running over and jumped into your arms, spinning him and propping him on your hip and heading off into the Kingdom as the Dwarves watched on in shock. Eventually being led to the bathhouse just as you were leaving with Estel waiting outside for you, leading you back to another part of the Kingdom and meeting up with the group at dinner, watching on quietly as they started to sing and dance until you were led off by Estel again, hearing later about their food fight, leading to you apologizing to the staff that cleaned up after. None of them blaming you, and finding the humor in their game and theirs as the bunnies flocked into the clearing to help clean up after their fight.  
You met Thorin, Bilbo and Gandalf as they met up with Elrond to use his moon crystal. Thorin catching you after the meeting, “Is there somewhere we can talk?” You nodded and led him to a private garden, where he quietly walked through it for a few minutes as you walked with him silently, until he drew a deep breath and stopped walking as he looked over a large rose bush. “I owe you an apology.”  
“You owe me nothing.” He turned to look at you as you turned to look at him in return.  
“I have treated you terribly. I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness, but I am completely and utterly sorry for my treatment of you. I have tried for months to choose the right words to tell you, but they were never enough. I owe you more than I could ever repair.”  
“You don’t owe me anything Thorin. I know exactly how hard it has been for you, what you’ve faced, Elves have always had a hard time earning favor with Dwarves, I’m no exception. I could just have easily charged right back at you, insulted you, made your moment back to your home unbearable with my thoughts and feelings. But I chose not to.” You turn to walk away as he is frozen in his shock, but as you were five feet away he turned and said, “I shot you.”  
You smiled and turned back around, pulling the arrowhead out of your bag and handing it to him, “I know.”  
He cautiously took it from you, inspecting the cleaned an broken arrow, glancing back up at you, “Why keep this?”  
You smiled at him, “So I could tell you that I forgive you and you’d know it was true.”  
“How does this assure your forgiveness?”  
“If I didn’t, I’d have stabbed you with it.”  
“Oh. Why didn’t you?”  
You giggled, “Your not the first Durin to shoot me, Thorin.”  
He puffed up, “Which one of my Company has harmed you?”  
You smiled at him, “Durin the 2nd, 3rd, and 5th. Archery is never a Dwarves strength. Kill and Fill both are pleasant exceptions though. They asked me to train them, each of them missed, by feet.” His eyes were still wide as he blinked, trying to force his face back to normal. “Your aim is much better than your ancestor, you missed by inches. Just work on your stance and it shouldn’t be a problem again.”  
Finally he forced out a quiet chuckle, as a flash of seriousness ran over his face, “The boy from earlier?”  
You gave another quick smile, “Estel, his Mother sailed West after his Father died, left him with me and Elrond. He’s eager to meet you and the group.”  
“We would enjoy that very much.”


	22. Imagine forcing Thorin to be your Pillow

Imagine after several weeks of Thorin being rude, stealing your spot and days of Thornin’s shenanigans with his map, you end up injured and then force Thorin to share the spot and be your pillow.  
“You know if this King thing doesn’t work out…You make a nice pillow.”   
“And if this…’King thing’…does work out, what then?”  
…  
After weeks of being amongst the Company of Thorin Oakensheild and still being thoroughly ignored by the majority of Dwarves in the Company, especially Thorin and Dwalin.   
You had made friends with the two princes, but mostly you’d found your home amongst the Ri & B brothers, Bilbo and even Gandalf. Even though the Company knew you to be older than you looked they still all regarded you as their younger sister and saw you as someone to be shielded or protected from the dangers of the world, though Gandalf, uncertain of the exact date had recalled your being great friends long since the Years of the Trees, both of you choosing to wander freely and you being far more reclusive than himself but always choosing the company of Hobbits and being welcome in nearly any home in any Hobbiton.   
The Dwarves unbelieving of this except for your thorough recounting of several stories of Cities and Kings long since forgotten and your possession of several books in dead languages including Kurdu, an Ancient Dwarvish language known to have been linked with a deep magic only Dwarves and yourself had been able to tap into, but they mostly chose to ignore these facts to keep their images of their own little sister, something nearly every Dwarf yearns for as daughters are rare and to be cherished.   
All but Thorin chose this route of thinking as he’d plummeted most unwillingly into the deepest depths of love with you the first moment he’d laid eyes on you. Through the weeks of traveling he’d made it a point to get the others to ask several random questions about you from your favorite colors to even nearly twisting dwalins arm from its socket to make him ask if you’d ever been courted, to which you answered, “Never, my only chances had been broken the moments I opened my mouth to make my opinions known.” Each of them nodding to themselves and also harboring a deep burning rage towards any man who dared find their little sister unworthy of courting, but understanding the fact having gotten to know you were extremely intelligent and well researched on several different subjects and more than willing to share your opinions when asked; Thorin, thoroughly delighted at the fact you were free to choose had started spending every waking moment thinking of the best way to win your heart and eventually your hand in marriage, though much to his anguish you had stated once that your birthmark claiming you for your One was as you stated “most decidedly unlike any marks common to any race you had seen in your times in Middle Earth”, not knowing that he himself shared the same mark, a small brown heart on your stomach next to your belly button, very unusual mark for any race, Dwarves being were symbols, tools or gems, Elves being their script, weapons, or constelations, and Hobbits mostly being animals or flowers.  
For weeks he had tried and failed to get closer to you in affections, finding himself able to only stare at you much to his fear more of a glare than a look of adoration, and only able to find works in short ordering burst when dishing out chores to the group, though mostly he’d issue the chores to others and end up telling you to remain wth him at the camp and wait for others to finish setting it up, all the while he’d sit or stand there in your peripheral vision glaring at you, screaming internally how deeply he loved you, so loudly to himself he’d often be heard to start grumbling by the other members of the company, trying their best not to laugh, while Dwalin would mostly stand to the side staring at his friend grumbling to himself at how foolish it is that all Durins always fall Boots over Beard in love and luckily only find marriage after a giant period of shouting arguments and mistaken loathing on the part of the Durin in question, leaving everyone even yourself for several generations, leaving you painfully aware of what was going on, even without Balin and Dwalin and their stammered explanations for their King’s behavior, Balin being one to almost never be at a loss for words.  
One day Thorin had said to himself he would stop, stop staring, stop attempting to speak to you and allow you to do as you like much against his wish to always be near you and protect you. But alas he’d always find himself in your spot, no matter where you’d mentally chosen as your space for the time he’d find himself right there, from who you’d ride next to, where you’d rest at lunch break, and then even where you’d chosen to sleep that night. Always drawing strange glances from the other dwarves when they’d noticed their King, who’d normally only seek the company of Dwalin or Balin as his companions, suddenly at their side and then towards you, off to the side mentally trying to find your new spot amongst the group and glancing at the King doing everything in his power not to look at you before choosing your own spot amongst the group.   
It had been a long week, amongst Thorin’s shenanigans with the map causing you all to become lost a total of four times in a series of winding hills.   
One time Thorin spooking his horse trying to correct its footing making his horse slam into yours causing you to fall and get one of your legs stuck in a hidden sink hole up to your thigh, falling very ungracefully to your face with your hands by your head in a failed attempt to prevent your face from slamming into the dirt all while knocking the wind out of you causing you to let out a muffled squeak of pain, thinking to yourself, “..stuck the landing.”; it took Bifur and Bofur several minutes to properly grab you and carefully pull you out with the shouted instructions of Oin as to not damage your leg further as a mortified Thorin and the rest of the Company looked on. In total you ended up busting your lip, bloodying your nose and leaving three small cuts up your leg and several painful bruises.  
The next was in an attempt to save you from a very menacing tree branch hanging dangerously close to your cheek, in Thorin’s opinion, he reached out to pull on your horses reigns to move to the side accidentally smacking it in the face causing it to rear up and you to fall very ungraciously to your back knocking all the air from your lungs on the rocky path while letting out yet another tiny squeak of pain, getting up slowly with the help of Bofur, who along with the rest of the Company is with every fibre of their beings trying not to laugh at the look at Thorin’s horrified face, and the memory of your knees crashing into your face and you essentially rolling backwards off the horse. Much to their shock and amusement, you’d regained your scared horse and then burst into laughter, the group cautiously joining in afterwards once they’d heard you say to the horse, “Thank you Felienne, that’s the closest I’ve ever come to a double back flip, I’m sure if we keep practicing we could turn into some traveling act, think of the money we’d make, though we’d earn more I think if I never manage to land the trick. Humor, pity and my bruised back shall find us well fed for years to come.”   
Even Thorin had a small chuckle to himself but still found himself in a deep state of shock and slight horror at the pain he’d caused you, only looking away after you’d regained your place on your horse with Bofur and Bifur both wiping the dirt from your back and even Ori saying sheepishly he’d mend the tear in your jacket, this causing Thorin to close his eyes and cemented him in deeper stabbing pain that he had harmed her and torn her only jacket, much to his opinion far to thin, even though you’d told all the Dwarves that being Vanyar you did not feel the cold and only wear the jacket for extra pockets to place any hidden treasure you might come across in you journeys into. “merely for extra pockets” he’d mumble to himself, before the image of you without a blanket stating the same, then to his most painful realization you’d no bedroll, “preferring to sleep on the ground, lest I become less fond of wandering.” How he’d let those words and thought cut into him each night, dreaming of wrapping you in his arms under his furs back in his bed in Erebor, never to sleep on the ground again, unless buried within his coats and blankets on his bedroll but only for one hunting trip perhaps if he’d allow it to go past nightfall, he’d become quite enamored with the dreams of you, his future queen, nestled deeply into Dwarven plushy mattresses, covered in furs sleeping soundly and happily in his arms never, never wishing to wander again…  
The final time was far less painful for you, thankfully for Thorin, though a nasty storm had picked up and he’d barely managed to find a cave to hide in before you’d all gotten pelted with lemon sized chunks of hail. Everyone receiving at least two bruises and cuts from the hail, yours being one on the shoulder and another on your forehead drawing a streak of blood down your face quickly starting to puff up and bruise.   
Thorin thinking to himself that at least he had not been the cause of this, Gandalf choosing not to inform him of the fact that in this part of the wilderness it hails twice a day, like clockwork, choosing not to devastate him more; and Oin, not needing the instruction from Thorin, had started with you, seeing as your injuries were plenty and worse off in need of attention compared to the others, and requiring cleaning and rewrapping.   
His work was complete just as Bombur had finished cooking, and forcing a small very minuscule bubble, but a bubble none the less, of anger as not just Thorin but also Dwalin who had within the last few days chosen to join Thorin in the stealing of your spot. They had taken your spot, and to make it worse Dwalin had his giant axe leaning against the boulder where you had placed your coat, Thorin, too busy “not” ignoring you and forcing a conversation much to the shrinking Ori’s unease, had not noticed as Dwalin had, your sharp glance at your coat he had used to prop up his axe so it wouldn’t fall not realizing it was yours, then away at some distant spot you had picked for yourself, slightly out of the circle, too far from the fire for Thorin’s liking, atop a very uncomfortable and slightly pointed and jagged boulder as not to press against your back, not willing to hurt your bruise further.   
He moved to grab your jacket when he caught your glance and you mouthing the word, “later” and waving your hand slightly to the side before taking the nearly doubled portion of food in the bowl Bombur was offering you while tapping your nose and saying, “Only the best for my little sister, don’t be shy on asking for seconds, some of these lads can do without for a night or two if you find yourself with a hearty healing appetite” His eyes glancing to Dori with whom he’d had an argument that had lasted the past week over who should have more food you or little Ori, As if he’d ever starve the quiet lad, but undoubtedly being the smallest, unmistakably female, and now most injured member of the Company you were entitled to the most, even above Thorin and Dwalin, who it would and had never occurred to challenge this line of thought for their own constantly half full stomachs, as they saw it, they would do without for weeks if they could indulge your appetite putting to shame any Dwarf or Hobbit of their acquaintance.  
After the food was all gone, your stomach contently filled, all the dishes washed and just as story time was beginning, Thorin glances at you, outside the circle, off to yourself, without your torn jacket which Ori had retrieved from Dwalin and was now mending, he gave a curt order, “You are cold come closer to the group, next to the fire.”   
“I would have been as such this entire time, had you not stolen my spot, yet again, Your Majesty.” Leaving him confused and flinching visibly as if slapped by the use of formality, your way of reminding him of how he keeps speaking to you, and at the realization of how he had found himself placing himself amongst those he’d normally watch from afar. It had been said Ones can sense what the other is feeling and sometimes even their thought being mirrored to each other without noticing, he hoped this was the reason for his new found friendliness toward the men of the Company.  
“I had not realized…” his eyes looking at the ground around him for her pack only now noticing between his left and Dwalins’ right foot. “I shall pick another…” but you had already walked between Gandalf and Oin, around the roaring fire, and stopped at Thorin before using your foot to push his right foot over more, turning around and plopping yourself between his feet, with your sore leg near your chest and the other tucked close in front of your on the ground, before wrapping your hands in front of your sore leg and stating, “No matter you will just have to share then.” Drawing the first of many smiles and blushes to his face while he glanced down at the top of your head longing to run his fingers through your hair, braid it and claim you as his, but choosing to keep his hands right where they were, resting on his thighs, thinking, “this will do for now, gently…don’t do anything to push her away now…”  
Thorin, finally managed to mutter out a quick, “No problem, you’ll be plenty warm now.” this making you smirk a little, while giving a knowing look at your brothers and the princes giving you both “Aww” looks, and the princes mouthing, “Make a move” to their uncle receiving a fierce glare in return.  
***  
Several stories later, Thorin, the happiest he’d been in decades, noticed Bilbo smiling at you, looking at the ground, then looking and having his smile deepen several times then chuckle quietly, causing Bombur to follow his glance and chuckle also causing her other brothers to do the same, then Bilbo’s eyes dart up to Thorin, his face drops, he gives a quick forced smile then starts a topic with Gandalf he has been known to spend days discussing, a pang of jealousy stabs Thorin in the heart deeply before glancing down at you. His face drops out of his unconscious death glare into the most adoring intimate glance only reserved only for Ones, you had fallen asleep, he had not felt your head press to his knee, or your arm snake around his lower leg, his smile deepening as he noticed your hand unconsciously stroking the fur on his boot as if it was some dear pet rabbit of yours. He lost himself for several moments staring at you, not noticing the others placing bets on when he’d ask you or if you’d just braid HIS hair while he slept and tell him to “just deal with it, I’m courting you.” The second option deemed the safest option for you by the Company.  
No his mind was on far sweeter thoughts of you and praying to Mahal that you would never let go, then finding himself in a spot of confusion, he had nothing to support his back if he slept. Sure he would gladly be in agony with the muscle cramps for weeks wishing not to move for fear of waking you, he dared dream he could manage to free his leg by replacing it with his arm, sliding you forward and sleep behind you against the boulder with you in his arms…”too risky…” he thought, no better to wait for you to move first, “perhaps it was just a nap, Mahal I hope not…please do not move from your spot my dear little Rabbit, I shall bear the pain, sleep well.”   
You had been so close to sleeping, but had to say something, anything, “perhaps his wall would drop, even just an inch.” you thought to yourself.  
He now was merely imagining the braids he would place in your hair in between counting your deepening breaths as your voice rang out soundly into his mind, a sound he never wished to be parted from and had not know to have yearned for so deeply before. “You know if this King thing doesn’t work out…You make a nice pillow.”   
Thorin smiling much wider now and laughed, yes laughed, out loud very deeply, feeling so much joy and hope in her words, “perhaps she meant her pillow…is this her way or stating she wishes to court me?…”  
He quickly came to his senses and replies, “And if this…’King thing’…does work out, what then?” Everyone now watching and listening all gripping their gold pouches ready to toss them to the ones who had won their bets. You drew in a breath and replied, “Then you will not be allowed long hours, once your Kingly duties end for the day your second job begins, Bifur and Bofur have promised me a room in the house their choosing in Erebor, it may be some time before I can sleep with the lack of snoring and mumbling of Kuhzdul each night. *you stretch your legs into a better position then relax again* As King you’re responsible for everyones needs and happiness, I will need sleep and am never happy without it much to the expense of those around me. So if I am to stay, you will have next to no time to yourself, or risk my reign of sleepless terror upon your people until I am properly rested.”  
With this, Thorin quickly jerks his leg out of your arm nearly knocking you over, you catch yourself just as you feel his hands on your lower back pushing you forward before dropping down heaving behind you, pulling you back close to him and draping his coat over the two of you wrapping you securely in his arms before placing his face close to your ear and in his deep, gravely voice that sends shivers down your spine he halfway whispers, “King and Pillow then, I would not risk your ‘sleepless terror’ on anyone, I shall be at your beck and call no matter the hour, the Mountain and its people can wait, I’ll let them all know, ‘My Little Rabbit needs her sleep, and cannot sleep without her King sized pillow.’ No Dwarf would challenge me against it, even if you require ten naps a day.” You and the company laugh at this before you turn on your side, bury your face in his chest and wrap your arms around his sides, gripping the furled edges of the coat before he closes his eyes, chuckles and places his cheek on top of your head tightening his arms around you before you say in a muffled voice, “Oh and I’m braiding your hair in the morning, after you wash it.”  
He raises his head and an eyebrow in mock challenge, “Why would you think I wouldn’t be braiding your hair? I am courting you, end of story” Dwalin and Ballin openly face-palming at this while the others either chuckle or shake their heads at this. “I claimed you as my pillow, King or not, your mine, court me if you want, but I’m braiding your hair in the morning. If you don’t like it, tough cookies Teddy Bear.” Thorin chuckles quietly over the sound of the others throwing their gold pouches,   
“Teddy Bear…?”   
“Mmm hmm, or I can call you the Teddy Bear King, for more formal settings if you like.”   
“Only you can call me that, anyone else shall have to call me The Bear King then.”  
*Big Smiles all around, giant aww moment, and all of the Company drew in cautious breaths and sent out silent prayers that their King would be far less clumsy in the remainder of their journey and in his courting plans, none of them could bear the thought of you being all battered and bruised, no matter the reason why, something they were not fortunate to avoid when Erebor was reclaimed and the subsequent journey to destroy The One Ring, leaving you you bedridden for quite sometime with several broken ribs, cuts and bruises but still safely snuggled up with your King sized pillow. All while you were healing the Princes set out to make sure that every Dwarf knows Thorin is the Bear King now, leading to much speculation as to why, and the Bear King and his Little Rabbit Queen lived very happily together in Erebor*


	23. Insults

You’re in the markets in Erebor collecting files for a meeting with Thorin as you hear the ripple of insults being spread around you, one of the bolder Dams crosses over brushing past you, “Honestly King Thorin should choose more honorable Women for his personal Company, we can’t have the other Kingdoms assuming we’d mingle with common whores.” Giving you a smug nod of her head in mocking respect to your place on Thorin’s council.  
“Honestly, you’re going to have to come up with a better insult than whore, it’s getting old, it’s about as painful as Good Morning really.”  
Their mouths drop open and she turns to face you crossing her arms, “I really don’t see what could possibly be more insulting!”  
A curt laugh shot from you directly at her dropping her face and that of her friends behind her as Dis and her Sons made their way over to you if you’d need assistance, “Oh I could think of thousands of worse things to say to someone.” You step closer to her causing her and her group to drop their arms and step back quickly at your growing smirk, “For example, those children you’ve assumed I spread my legs for so freely are my siblings, if you’re going to spread something around you should check your facts you Cranberry Fuck Knut.” Smirking at her wider with her mouth fully open in shock with widened eyes watching as you brushed past her heading to meet up with Bofur for your next errand.  
Dis and the Princes smirk at the shocked Dam as they passed her and headed to speak with Thorin and the rest of the Company sharing your strange insult.  
When it finally came time for the normal shared dinner among the Company you took your normal seat catching Thorin shifting with a growing smirk to face you, “I heard you had an interesting morning in the Markets. I have to ask, what exactly does that insult mean?”  
You shrugged your shoulders, “Not a clue, made it up, just popped in my head.”  
His shoulders started to shake as a growing laughter bubbled from him as he wiped his face with the Company soon joining in. “Well I dare say they won’t be insulting you anytime soon.”  
Dis “they’ll probably just spend months trying to figure out what it means.”


	24. It’s the Beard

Through the journey Thorin keeps falling and getting covered in dirt and mud around you, even though he tries to be his normal regal self. You always help him back to his proper state as he nervously tries to explain his situation this time, you always say, “Well your beard still looks amazing, that’s the important part, right?” Making him relax and laugh.

For his first speech after Erebor is reclaimed he has to give it from the overlook that gazes out over all of Erebor where all of the Kings before him have spoken when they were crowned.   
The night before there was a large dinner for the Company and all the soldiers in the Mountain, filled with drinking, dancing and stories and you being one of the few women you were spun across the dance floor for most of the night until you found yourself hiding behind the King in his large chair and giant fur coat as he quietly whispered to you while you rested your sore feet. Until you felt better and he led you around for a few slow dances to go easy on your feet before he slipped you both out quietly and escorted you to your apartment to sleep.  
As you headed to the deeper section of the Mountain where the Royal Wing was the sound of the roaring party slowly slipped away, leaving just the sound of your footsteps echoing through the empty halls around you. Thorin glanced over to you spotting the goosebumps rising over your arms under the short sleeves of the dress Dori had insisted you wear, chuckling as he slid off his heavy fur coat and gently wrapped it around you, “Can’t have you freezing.”  
You chuckled in return, “Thank you.” as you felt him gently pull your hair out from under the coat before rejoining your side as you pulled it closer around you basking in the heat still trapped inside of it from his body. You looked over to see his eyes skimming across the ground in front of him, showing his thoughts were heading towards the dark edge of his mind, “What’s eating you?”  
His turned his head with a slightly confused look on his face, “Excuse me, eating me?”  
You giggled, “What’s wrong Thorin?”  
His smile faded back into a straight face and into one that was covered in sadness, “My speech tomorrow.”  
You slid your arm through his sleeves and wrapped your arm around his snuggling against his arm, “Don’t worry, they’ll love your speech. I’ve heard several on the Journey, all of them heartwarming and informative, even the lectures to the Princes were incredible as well.”  
He slid his hand over your arm letting out another chuckle, before his smile slipped a bit again, “It’s the location not the speech.” as he gently folded his hand around yours to comfort himself rubbing the back of your hand without noticing it.  
“What’s wrong with the location?”  
“For generations Kings have given their first speeches up there, with their kin. Mainly their parents, grandparents, spouses and children, since Fili and Kili are not my Children they can’t be up there with me. Leaving just me.”  
You rubbed his arm with your free hand as you settled your head against his shoulder, “We’re all here for you Thorin, we’ll all be listening and watching on.”  
He let out another chuckle as he relaxed his arm under your touch, “I know, it certainly does help a great deal, I still hope I don’t do anything foolish, I landed flat on my face and back enough on the Journey.”  
You giggled again, as you reached the Royal Wing, “You’ll be amazing, just remember, it’s”  
“The beard that counts.” as he let out a laugh you joined him with a chuckle as he stopped outside your door, giving your hand a slight squeeze before he reluctantly let it go as you rested your chin in his shoulder running your other arm around his arms he gazed down at you happily with a gentle smile, telling him, “Don’t worry, we will all be there with you, just pick a familiar face before you start if you need it.”  
He nodded and took in a deep breath as you let go of his arm and slipped out of his coat and handed it back to him, trying his best to keep his smile as you wished each other a good night and you slipped into your apartment. He stood there for a moment eying your door before he turned and headed for his room, only able to sleep as he used his coat that still smelled like you as his blanket.  
The next morning he woke and got dressed, enjoying the group breakfast with the Company, choosing his normal seat next to you trying to enjoy your presence enough to calm himself. His eyes wandering over you admiring your best dress that you had hidden in your pack, a deep green velvet dress that had a corset under the top for support as the small straps rested over the top of your arms and it hung straight to the floor around you with matching shoes and your hair braided up into a bun with your bangs hanging down the left side of your face with several jeweled beads placed through your hair, that Thorin had gifted you, informing Dori to take what you needed from the treasury to decorate you for the night.  
As the breakfast had ended Thorin had been led away and you spotted the doubt in his eyes as he headed for his next stop before his speech, later he caught the Company, excluding you, as they were heading for their spot in the crowds. Bofur leaned in as he spotted Thorin searching for you, “She stumbled on the stairs, has to rest her ankle.”  
Thorin nodded and his face drew back into its stern blank position as he was internally screaming, feeling his heart pounding quickly wishing he could just skip the speech altogether and tend to you all night. Acknowledging the Company as they slipped out to take their places and heading out alone to the hallway leading to the stairs up to the ledge where he would be speaking.  
His breathing deepened as he reached the slightly darkened stairs looking up at the light rising from over the top of them, raising his boot to the first step and having it slip off the edge, having to catch himself quickly. Grumbling to himself as he shut his eyes and stood back up as he clenched his fists and his jaw trying to calm himself again, thankful he was alone. Until he heard a soft, “Psst.” making his eyes dart open as he turned his head in the direction it came from, spotting you with a kind smile, waving your hand under your chin to mimic a beard then giving you a thumbs up. He smiled widely as he let out a quiet chuckle, looking down over himself and straightening his coat, nodding and drawing in a deep breath as he started to climb the stairs then letting it out after.  
As he reached the top he spotted you on the ledge, having climbed up the hidden servants staircase, sitting behind a pillar in the shadow of it behind the solid half wall along the edge, settling your dress around yourself as he took his place, his heart warming up as he realized you had faked your injury to support him. Knowing that for missing his speech you would be given a hard time by the Dwarves, all of them saying you only get to see this once. As he reached the last chunk of his speech he spotted you slipping into the crowd, taking the mark in his speech you had memorized for your cue to sneak your way back when you knew he’d be strong enough to manage the rest. His eyes staying on you as you took the empty spot that the Company had left for you, seeing you gently rub your chin at him as his sentenced faltered, causing his speech to pick up again as his confidence rose again.  
After he had finished his speech he heard thunderous applause, his smile rose again at the smile you had shot him before he went to head back down the stairs then through the crowd into the giant afterparty. As he was heading through the crowd Bofur leaned in, “Glad you made it, Lass, how’s the ankle, are you sure you should be on it?”  
You giggled, “I’ll be fine, just have to be careful on the stairs.”  
As Thorin reached the group he looked over at you with a small smirk and the same sparkle in his eyes, “I’m glad you could make it, how’s your ankle?”  
You smiled back, “I’ll manage.” as he held out his arm for you as he led the group to your table at the party, settling you into your chair on his right with Fili on his left before taking his, your heart pounding slightly as you noticed the great jump from your seat at the opposite end of the table from Thorin back in BagEnd. Through the evening he stayed by your side and led you out for all of the dances he stood up for, happily spinning you around and feeling you in his arms while joking with you through the night before sneaking you out into the hallway. You giggled as you followed the King leading you out into the hallway, “Where are we going?”  
He smiled back at you as he said, “It’s a surprise.” slowing down slightly as he wrapped your arm around his again as he led you to a smaller ballroom on the way to the Royal Wing with a balcony looking out over the Mountainside, allowing the moonlight and starlight pool into the room through the candlelit chandeliers covered in jewels all reflecting the light through the room. Your eyes ran over the beautifully sculpted room with a small table with deserts, fruit, ale and wine with two seats as Thorin pulled your hand free from his arm dropping his coat and his crown on one of the empty seats before grabbing you and spinning you and restarting your last dance as you let out a giggle before asking, “You brought me up here to dance?”  
“Yes.” gazing at you lovingly as you both eased through the footwork and spins of the intricate dance.  
“You do realize we were dancing downstairs?” Noticing his hands were sliding across your back and sides, rather than him lifting them and setting them back in their next spots through the dance like he was doing in the crowded party downstairs, making your heart beat faster.  
“I prefer it here, without the crowd.” You giggled again as he spoke in his low gravely voice, “You look beautiful. I wanted to thank you for today, I wouldn’t have made it through without you.”  
“Thank you, but you could have done it easily on your own, you are Thorin Oakenshield you know, King of the newly reclaimed Erebor.” You drew in a quick breath and shot him a smirk as you leaned in a bit closer and whispered, “I heard you managed it with only 13 Dwarves.” he let out a chuckle as he spun you again before pulling you back closer, feeling his hand pulling you a bit closer to him through the next few steps as he whispered back right against your ear making your goosebumps return, “You should hear about my Dragon Slayer.” as he slid his hand around your back and held you close to him as he rested his cheek against yours, holding you in place skipping the spin before leading you back through the next set of steps, “Much better stories about her.”  
“Oh really? Doubtful, what’s taking down a Dragon to beating Dragon Sickness, leading a Dwarf Army and rebuilding a Kingdom.”  
He paused the dancing as he pulled you closer resting his forehead against his as he ran his hand over your cheek, “It is everything, I owe you everything.”   
“No you…”  
He pulled his head back so he could look you in the eye, “I owe you everything, since the first day we met, every decision, obstacle was made easier by you. All through the Journey I stumbled, got us lost, nearly got us killed, then imprisoned in Mirkwood you easily got us through that, you saved my life, my relatives’ lives, I can’t imagine having gotten here without you.” He tightened his grip around your back again as you rested your hands on his shoulders his eyes sparkled at you as he wrapped his other arm around your back.  
“So that’s why you gave me your right hand seat, you think you owe me?”  
“I gave you that seat because I love you, and I couldn’t bear to spend another night having to look past the Company to see you or shout across a long table just to ask you something.”  
“I kind of like the shouting, you should have seen Dain’s face when you shouted asking if my Roast beef was tender enough, then again about the cake.” Making him chuckle quietly, “So your Majesty…”  
“Thorin. You may not feel the same but I’ll have no titles between us.”  
“Don’t feel the same? Really? What exactly would I have to do to prove I feel for you, slay another Dragon perhaps?” He bit his lip as he fought his smile, “Thorin I’m wearing a dress, my best dress, with enough jewels in my hair to fund a small village for years. I don’t just wear a dress like this for just anybody, or jewels for that matter.” Making his smile grow wider again.  
“Today, you faked an injury and sat with me, I wanted to skip it entirely when I’d heard you were hurt, damn the traditions. My world was shattering around me and you were there, you sat on the floor, in the dark, so I wouldn’t be alone. I have never once doubted that you could be trusted, I’d never dreamed to be worthy of such trust, of such a love, from anyone, certainly not a woman like you.”  
“Because I’m not a Dwarf?”  
“Because you’re a force of nature, something unattainable by any means or standard. How was I to claim you ever, even as being crowned King?”  
You slid your arms around his neck underneath his hair, making his eyes sparkle and his arms tighten again as you pressed yourself closer to him, as you kissed the tip of his nose, “All that stumbling, you weren’t the only one falling. I love you and if I have to sit on the ground on that balcony for every one of your speeches I …” His lips crashed into yours pulling you into a passionate kiss as you slid your fingers into his hair and his growing beard causing him to moan softly as he pulled you against him tighter, kissing for a few heated minutes until he pulled back his mouth and breathlessly whispered, “You’re never going to have to sit on the ground again, If you’ll have me…”  
“There’s no need to ask, but still, the answer is yes, you’re mine just as I’m yours.” He smiled again before you pulled him into another kiss, as you broke apart this time, he whispered, “I made you a cake.”  
You pulled back with a small smirk, “The King Under the Mountain baking..hmm, quite a picture.” You let out a giggle as he lifted you and carried you to the table, settling you into his lap so you could eat as he held you.   
“Eat as much as you like Darling.” You turned your head and kissed his cheek quickly before resting your forehead against his cheek, “My corset unfortunately won’t permit that.”  
He chuckled, “Take a bite at least if you can, i’ll bring it upstairs after so you can change out of it and eat your fill.”  
“What about the party?”  
“There will be other parties, My Queen is hungry.” he gently kissed your neck as you giggled as you lifted the fork next to the cake taking a small bite and letting out a satisfied hum, “Mhmm, upstairs it is.” As you tried to stand, but being held in place by his strong arms, until he stood as he lifted you to your feet, covering you in his coat and setting his crown on your head, making you giggle again at how it had to rest against your bun to stay on your head, he straightened it before he grabbed the food setting it in a basket behind the table putting it all inside and wrapping his free arm around you leading you back to his apartment.   
As he led you inside he set the crown and jacket by the door leading you to the dining room where you saw the table already covered with other deserts, snacks, fruits, ales and wines to choose from. He chuckled, “Had trouble picking which ones to send up there.” as he set out the food from the basket, before setting down the basket and leading you to his room pulling out one of his shirts for you to wear. As he turned to leave you stopped him by grabbing his hand, “Could you help me?” You turned and he spotted the long row of buttons down your back making him chuckle as you grabbed the shirt he chose for you feeling him slowly unhooking each button trying his best not to fumble. As he reached the bottom you slid the sides of the dress down to around your waist showing your thick corset that had held up the top of your dress, he gently untied the bow on the bottom and loosened the strings as you slid your arms through his shirt and pulled it over your head as he finished.   
Dropping the shirt over your back and pushing together the first hook on the front to release it, letting out a sigh as it wouldn’t come undone, feeling his head peer over your shoulder at your struggling, he chuckled again as he said, “Here, let me.” as he slid his hands around your sides, gently sliding his thumbs under the thick corset pushing your chest up, squeezing his fingers together and pushing it, making it come undone easily, “The first ones always the hardest, especially when they’re not worn often. Dis used to get stuck in hers as well.” as he gently pulled his hands back down to your hips as you quickly unhooked the rest until you were free and he took it, laying it down on the foot of his bed as you pulled your dress off the rest of the way, as he turned he spotted the tight shorts you had worn under your dress nearly reaching your knees, taking your dress and adding it to the pile. Walking back to you and tying the strings in the dip under the neck of his shirt so you were covered, then rolled up the sleeves for you before kissing you again. “Feel better?” You nodded and he smiled as he picked you up again and carried you into the dining room to eat, both of you finishing nearly the entire table before you started nodding off, grumbling slightly as you ran your hands over the jewels in your hair. He pushed the plates back and gently started to unhook them and undo the tight braided bun and running his fingers through your long curly hair, letting another happy hum come from you as you leaned against him, making him chuckle again as he carried you off to your bed in your apartment settling you into bed and tucking you in tightly before kissing your cheek wishing you goodnight. Making another trip with your things before heading back to his room to clean up the dishes and sleep.  
A few hours into his sleep he had fallen into his same nightmare, you after the battle, seeing Azog and Bolt standing across from you as you were on all fours with Bolg’s sword in your shoulder, as Fili and Kill were unconscious, protecting them from the Orcs, then the flash in your eyes as you lifted your swords from the ground under your hands and charged at them, sword still in your shoulder, watching you hack them apart them take the attack from the Warg that charged at Thorin, finally waking up as a log cracked loudly in the fireplace, sitting up breathing heavily with Orcrist in his hands.   
He slumped back down on his back brushing back his hair as he felt the sting of your pain at his thoughtless order to go up there, those weeks you were in and out of consciousness as the Elves healed you and the scars that Elrond had erased from your skin that he could still vividly remember. He rested Orcrist back in its sheath on his headboard, as his mind flashed back to you accepting his proposal, still feeling your skin and hair across his palms and fingers. His hand slowly slipping back up to Orcrist as he heard someone come in his room, keeping his eyes closed to feign sleep, stopping his hand as he heard you say, “You’re going to stab me?”  
He dropped his hand back onto his pillow as he glanced at you with a smile as you slid into his bed under the covers against his chest as he curled around you kissing your forehead, you snuggled closer under his chin as you said, “You have to stop blaming yourself, for my injuries.” His eyes opened again, “It was my choice to defend them, I would do it again, let it go.”  
“I’ll try my best.”  
“Good.” Running your finger over his back, making his back get covered in goosebumps at your gentle touch, causing him to realize something, puling away and grabbing his underwear from the edge of the bed where he had thrown them earlier, pulling them on under the covers as you said, “You’re no fun.” making him chuckle as he settled back around you kissing you briefly before telling you, “We have to save something for later Darling.”  
You nuzzled your mouth up to his ear whispering, “And if I don’t want to wait?  
as you nibbled on his ear and kissed his neck as you slid your fingers down his stomach, feeling his muscles flex as you slid your fingers over them, as you reached his waistband he let out a nervous chuckle before you pulled him in for another passionate kiss as you slid your hand under them making him moan as you stroked him. Both of you sliding your hands over every inch of each other, working your hands and mouths to make each other come undone several times before finally dropping onto a curled mess of limbs on his bed, getting a few hours of sleep before you both had a meeting, having to head back to your daily lives until that next night when he would find you sneaking into his room again, each night for a week until he had your things moved into his rooms.


	25. Lit Forge

Being really close with Thorin and Dwalin after you join the company but you start having to give yourself some distance because Bofur brought on a singing competition to see who could write and perform the best song. Their arguments and frustration during the competition makes you uncomfortable with how attracted you are growing towards the Dwarves when they do their enfuriated/irritated growling.  
Thorin approaches you one night on watch after everyone goes to sleep, “Have I done something to upset you?”  
You shake your head, thinking of an answer, “No, just letting you both focus on the competition.”  
“That can’t be it all, we don’t work on it all day and you used to spend nearly all day at our sides.” His hand rested gently on your arm. “If I’ve done something let me know please.”  
“You haven’t, just, you both started that growling and I just had to give you some space.”  
His face twists in concern, “We would never harm you.”  
“I know, I just.” You grumble and sigh looking him in the eye and stating plainly, “I only packed three pairs of pants and I’ve only got so many other layers, and the next stream isn’t for another few days. You’re not the one having to deal with wet clothes.”  
His face twists in confusion as you walk off to trade spots on watch with Gloin who comes and sits beside Thorin who is still watching as you lay down beside Bilbo and Ori in the opposite end of the camp from Thorin and Dwalin.  
Gloin looked between you, “You talk it through?”  
Thorin sighed rubbing his face, “Apparently we’ve been growling and she said she needed space. And she must be tired because she started talking about only packing three pairs of pants and other ‘layers’ then something about the distance between us and the next stream and having wet clothes.”  
Gloin couldn’t help but snicker trying to hold back his laugh before clearing his throat, “Thorin. You haven’t, known women have you? I know you have Dis but I mean intimately.”  
“I. There.”  
Gloin pats his arm gently, “Well there are differences between our genders, past size and the ability for children.” He pauses to think of the plainest way to state it without too much detail. “When your forge is lit, you know how your body reacts.” Thorin nods awkwardly narrowing his eyes slightly as Gloin strokes his beard, “Well for, forging your bond, the woman’s body makes it easier. Like how when we’re spent there’s a bit to handle after. Women’s bodies, when their forge is lit there’s no between time. Just clean up for them. It’s not a bad thing just how their bodies prepare for the possibility of, forging.”  
Thorin blinks and a twisted smile forms on his face, “So all the growling, and singing…”  
Gloin nodded, “Seems you’re just a bit too much to handle right now for the Lass.” Walking to a different spot with a soft chuckle as Thorin’s smile deepens, waiting to inform Dwalin of what he’d learned, leading to a lengthy stretch of the competition once they made it to Rivendell as they held you firmly between them.  
In the morning however after their private conversation you saw exactly where their nephews got their mischievous smirks from as they crossed the camp and made sure to stay at your side all day and practically had to chase after you after dinner as Dwalin said, “You have to help us with our songs!” Leaving the company to laugh as they chased after you, catching you and bringing you back to camp over their shoulders and sitting you between them keeping your cheeks lit up all night until bed with their practicing.  
In the morning they start it again and you say, “What is it with you two?”  
They simply smirked and said, “We light your forge.”  
Your brow rose and you saw Gloin chuckling and you turn to call out, “Gloin, what did you tell him?”


	26. Monopoly

In Rivendell you get bored and can’t sleep so you make your own monopoly game and introduce it to the group. Chaos ensues. And you have to scramble to fix the ties of the group as hurt feelings and rivalries sparked to an all time high eventually pouring out into the group of Elves that joined in for a game as well.  
Thorin takes the longest to calm “Why would you remake this of all games if you knew what would happen?!”  
You giggled pecking him on the cheek, “You look adorable when you’re furious.” He just looks at you while you walk away as a twisted smile slides across his face against his best efforts to contain it.  
.  
Back in Erebor.  
Dain And Dis find the game as you are on a balcony overlooking Erebor. Thorin comes running up to you, picking you up and running with the Company and Dain behind him as Dis is heard shouting, “Fili! Where did you hide my axes?!!”  
Kili, “Come on, just give Mum a peck on the cheek an she’ll calm down like Uncle did!”  
Dwalin, “No one is going near Dis right now!”


	27. Nervous Grr face

***In this world when you find your One You’re immortal***  
It was yet another hot day along your Journey, and yet again as you broke for lunch you found yourself shoved subtly into the side of the King as the Princes have been doing for the past week now. It started as an accident after dinner one night and your expression sealed your fate, as you were mostly ignored your expression rang with a hint of slight fear at being shoved away. You quietly pulled back and darted your eyes away from the normal stern gaze if the King who quietly watched over you as you ate beside him as the Princes squished you up against him.  
You glanced up at his stern gaze again as Fili shoved you a bit closer with an elbow to your ribs, squeaking out, “I..nevermind…”. turning back facing forward and managed to unpin your arms, but without enough room to move them you simply drank your soup that Bilbo had brought you, then quietly jerked yourself out of your squished position and headed to the river nearby to wash your bowl as the King followed your path with his piercing Blue gaze. Sitting next to the river you ran your hand over what you knew would be yet another bruise from the Princes, adding to the ten you had gained already.   
The King watched as you seemed to curl up around yourself a bit, grabbing the shirt covering your ribs, barely able to think as his heart pounded, forcing himself to eat his soup as he kept his eyes on you. How had he fumbled this so badly, he thought to himself, barely able to string two words together around you, slowly seeing you pull farther away from him. You had been trying to get close to him this past week and he had done nothing to let you know he welcomed you at his side, unable to even force out a smile. His eyes darted to Bomber who had joined your side to wash his dish and pot as well, trailing to you as he stepped by your side catching the slight flinch followed by a nod from you to the cook who nodded in return, quickly washing his things then leaving you alone again until Bilbo joined you, the only member other than Gandalf you had relaxed around. Feeling himself clench his empty fist as you rested your head on Bilbo’s shoulder as he smoked, both gazing out across the water at the tall grass blowing in the hot breeze until their lunch was broken and you all climbed back on your horses as you climbed on your monstrously large Moose.  
The creature you had brought to the shire, nearly as old as you were, like the Meras it is bonded with you and will live as long as you will, alive since the first age always at your side towering over everyone around you, somehow at the height of a Dwarf you had bonded with this giant creature. As you broke for the night you stayed by your moose long until all the Dwarves had settled in for the night, finally curling up next to it to avoid the same trouble from last night, getting a swift kick in the ribs from Fili forcing you into the chest of the sleeping King who had squeezed you into a tight hug, only able to sneak away as he went to relieve himself during the night, grabbing your bedroll and blanket curling up against your Moose. Hearing Thorin pause as he returned to his empty bedroll, unable to spot you in the tangle of Dwarves, his heart dropping as he spotted you curled up in the circle of steeds, wondering why you had fled from his arms as he laid back down staring at the empty spot Fili had quickly claimed until he forced himself back to sleep.  
Through the next day you stayed at the end of the group choosing to eat next to the steeds as the rubbed their heads against you making you smile, causing a sting in the King’s chest as he watched you intently, causing the bumps on your skin start to rise as you sensed his gaze. At the river as dinner was being prepared you all headed to the river as the Durins were returning, as per Thorin’s orders you were to bathe alone and to be kept at a distance of ten feet when you were undressing and bathing. The King paused as he spotted Kili jerk Fili’s face to the side aiming his gaze at you, catching their mouths open slightly then slam shut as their eyes dropped to the floor and they headed back to camp. His eyes shooting in their first direction, seeing the large bruises over your back and ribs, clearly seeing a boot print on your right side, rushing over making you jump as he set his hand on your shoulder, taking a step back and dropping his hand as he let out a breath softly saying, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. But where did you get these bruises?” as he walked around you in a small circle spotting the bruises in various stages of healing.  
You caught the apologetic gazes of the Princes as you said, “Fili tends to kick in his sleep, thats how I got this one.” touching the boot print on your ribs then another on your back, “The older ones are from Kili’s dreams after Gloin’s starting of horror stories last week, the rest are from dropping too hard on my bedroll. Don’t worry Your Majesty, nothing serious.” catching his stern gaze meeting your eyes again searching for any hint of something more than that, unable too find it he nodded and left you alone to bathe.   
Staying off to the side as the others took their spots to eat, watching you take your seat and quietly joining you and scooting a bit closer after taking his dinner from Bombur. Through the next few days he kept seeking out your side, lying next to you at night, waiting through the night wondering why you would no longer end up in his arms as he slept, waking to find you still facing away from him deepening the pain in his chest even a foot away was excruciating for him.  
After a few more nights he stopped you as you headed back to the camp, you let out a quiet gasp as you nearly ran into him as he stepped out of the shadow of a large King, bowing your head to him, “Your Majesty.”  
He unclenched his jaw, “Thorin. Please.” His bright eyes staring into yours as you nodded, he drew in a deep breath and released it, letting out a quick grumble, “You no longer sleep in my arms.” still looking down intently at you as you tried to figure out what he was saying.  
“Yes?”  
“I am not good at this, I’ve never been here, like this, I have nothing to offer but, I am hoping you would accept my arms to keep you warm.” He took as step closer, “Will you accept?” You started into his eyes until you spotted Dwalin walking over to you, Thorin turned spotting his Cousin growling softly again as he was called to dinner, sending Dwalin back to dinner as he turned back to you as you asked, “Why would your arms be nothing?”  
“I am to be a King, as of now I have..”  
“You are alive, a strong Dwarf, full of courage, hope and honor, a Man that others willingly follow to rather uncertain ends. That is not nothing, that is everything.”  
“This is your acceptance then?” causing his eyes to sparkle even through the still stern gaze, dripping in hope as you nodded slightly, saying “You do make a nice blanket.” as you headed back to the camp as he followed quietly asking, “So tonight, I can hold you?”  
You nodded again, “If you like, Your M..” he grabbed your wrist gently saying, “Thorin.” you glanced back up at him seeing a softer gaze than you had ever seen on his face towards you, “Thorin.” seeing a small smile start to form on his face as he nodded his head and released your wrist, continuing the path to dinner. Choosing the seat next to you pulling you slightly closer to him as you ate and settling down next to you that night as the other had gone to sleep, rolling onto his side looking at your back a few inches away from him. Drawing his courage as the Dwarves snoring all rose and slowly sliding his arm over your side and over your chest pulling you gently closer to him, pausing as you were an inch away from his chest, testing how comfortable you were. Smiling as you settled back further against him allowing him to wrap his arms around you as you both settle into sleepers he buried his head against the back of yours.  
Through the next morning he had informed the Dwarves of your status by refusing to let you go as they started to prepare for breakfast, not until you woke up, when he slid slid arms back as you stood ip joining Bilbo in fetching water to fill everyones water skins. Thorin quietly made his way to Dwalin and Ballin who where whispering to each other as he watched you until you disappeared from sight. He caught their gaze and whispered, “She accepted.”  
They both clapped him on the back and you returned to see him smiling at them, joining Bomber in preparing the meal and taking the seat that he had saved for you, feeling him scoot closer to you again. Each day and night after keeping you close by and always within sight, you settled into your new pattern, still unsure of the silent King’s intentions for you after he has his throne, but if your being close helped him through this trying Journey, easing him into his new position. Wondering if he would ever find something with you closer to a friendship, in your current silent snuggling state which was a never-ending source of confusion for you, especially since he had still somehow not given a sign to the others to include you in their group, being only his pillow and Bilbo’s only source of common interests.  
…  
You returned from your bath to find three trolls heading for the horses, you ran for your bag in the camp, grabbing your bow and quiver catching the attention of the Dwarves who had all armed themselves as you sprinted away. As they tracked your steps they found you standing looking over the dead bodies of the trolls calming the horses again as your Moose snorted at their dead bodies. All of the Dwarves watching as you grabbed your things back at the camp and heading off to find their hiding spot, finding the hoard handing out your own treasures of your own choosing. As Thorin exited the cave you were sliding a small golden bell around his neck on a long slim silver looped chain, smiling as he wiggled his ears and nuzzled his head against yours as you hugged it and rubbed his chin running your fingers through his small beard as he joined you, “That’s all your taking?”  
You glanced up at him with a small smile, “It’s his, we lost it centuries ago.” showing him the engraved name Periwinkle in the side of the bell, making him chuckle as he held up a small white gold chain for you with a small white gold woven circle with two trees etched onto the front, that snaps open offering it to you, “It’s not much, but I hope this will do until I can replace it from the hoard in Erebor. Do you like it?”  
You slid your fingers behind it inspecting it, “From Gondolin, it is beautifully crafted.” He smiled at you kinder than he ever had, as he walked around you and pulled it around your neck, securing the chain before releasing it and stepping back around you to inspect it on you, whispering, “Beautiful.”  
You smiled in return at his deepening loving gaze, until you spotted a small cardinal land on Periwinkle’s horns and delivering a message, Thorin looked between you and the bird as he asked, “Something wrong?”  
“Lord Elrond is asking if I am going to join him for dinner.”  
“Just you?”  
You chuckled, “He sensed me cross his borders. Tracking the strength of Dwarves is a bit more difficult for him. The invitation is always extended to my traveling companions.”  
“You think we should go to Rivendell then?”  
“It’s your call.” looking back to Periwinkle rubbing his head again.  
“I am asking you.”  
You met his gaze again, “He is an amazing ally and a great friend of mine.”  
He nodded his head, “To Rivendell then, lead the way.”  
…  
You were greeted by the Elf Lord and Lindir who greeted the Dwarves as a small child came sprinting into the courtyard shouting, “Mommy!” leaping into your arms and hugging you tightly as you giggled, whispering back to him in Elvish before he looked at the group spotting Bilbo who had joined your side, “Ah! You must be her little Estel, a pleasure to meet you young man!” holding out his hand gently as Estel grabbed his fingers and shook them with both of them giggling. Thorin felt a tightening in his chest as he watched them in the distance, listening in as Bilbo continued, “Does he have his Father’s eyes?” Thorin caught a glimpse of the small child with deep brown wavy hair and bright blue eyes as you said, “No his Mother’s.” as you brushed his hair behind his small ear.   
Thorin’s heart skipped as you said that, obviously with your bright purple eyes if he had his Mother’s eyes he couldn’t be yours, wondering whose child it was and why he had called you Mother, Elrond caught his gaze and chuckled.   
Elrond, “Estel, a child of an old friend, orphaned a few years ago left in her care by his Mother.”  
You turned and caught his curious gaze as Estel asked you about the Dwarves and you started naming them for him. After he had ended his short discussion with Gandalf you all headed to bathe and change, the next time they saw you was in a grey strapless velvet gown embroidered with light green vines and leaves covering it, with your hair flowing down around you, allowing the Dwarves to see your long curly hair that you normally kept tied up in a braided bun or ponytail, still wearing the King’s gift as you carried Estel, choosing a seat at the table next to Thorin’s with Elrond’s twin Sons and Glorfindel, happily feeding the child in your lap as he happily told you everything that you had missed as the twins joined him in filling in the details he had missed.  
Lather that evening Thorin had found you in one of the gardens alone, walking up behind you saying in his deep gravely voice, “You look beautiful.” You turned and smiled at him, “Thank you.”  
“You were right, Elrond was able to uncover a secret message on our map.”  
You smiled at him softly, holding back a little, curious about how he would react with the sudden news of your Son, “I’m glad he could help.”  
“How old is Estel?”  
“Ten.” His face squished as he thought of something, “He’s Dunedain, he ages slower than other children.” He nodded as you grabbed you touched your necklace, “I suppose you’ll want this back?”  
He stepped closer to you placing his hands on your arms staring deeply and lovingly into our eyes, “Not at all. I was shocked, but then again, I never exactly asked you about your life before the Journey. But I will tell you, he will be welcomed in Erebor, you both will be safe there.” He ran his hand over your cheek as his face softened again, “He does appear to have the Durin eyes, it should cause a few double takes when the Dwarves return, you will both be well taken care of, I will protect both of you with my life.” kissing your cheek briefly before dropping his hand back to your arm, “You are sure I am a Man you want in your Son’s life? I understand if you have changed your mind about courting me.”  
Your heart skipped as you finally realized what he had asked you that night, not just sharing a bedroll for warmth but for marriage, “You are an amazing Man, I would be honored if you would want to be in his life, I would never go back on my word, and I would never offer anything unless I’ve considered how it would effect him.”  
“Of Course, I never doubted that. I will be worthy of that trust, I swear it”  
…  
Through your visit the Dwarves tried to get closer to you and your Son as you assisted Elrond with a few matters he was having trouble working out alone. Over the next few days there was a group of Goblins roaming through his borders, Glorfindel had asked you to assist him and a group of Elves to help him clear out their keep. You had left Estel safely in Elrond’s care as he slept, nodding your head to Thorin and the Dwarves as they saw you in your full Mithril Dragon scale armor with a layer of leather with scales etched onto it as well over the metal, heading out, earning a few nods in return as they watched you leave, all nervous for your safety. Through your scouting you were separated from the group, finding the Ring and slipping it inside your necklace before killing the creature that came after you and finding your way back to the group, easily clearing out the Goblins and heading back to the Elven Kingdom.  
As you returned late in the afternoon the next day the Dwarves all filed into the courtyard all noticing the Goblin blood coating you and the cut along your neck and cheek matching the smaller cuts the Elves had also received from the Goblin arrows. As Elrond arrived to speak with you, you turned to face him letting the Dwarves see the broken arrows stuck in your back, whispering to each other in Elvish until you caught the shocked gazes, undoing the leather vest as you spoke and sliding it off showing the Dwarves that the arrows were merely stuck in the vest and had not broke through your armor. Hearing a few relieved sighs as Elrond led you to another room where the Dwarves could clearly see him nearly fall back into his chair as you said something.   
…  
As you bathed after you felt a great weight on you, soaking in the tub pondering your new status. Somehow engaged and bearer of the strongest weapon in Middle Earth, hoping you would survive this Journey and the next one to follow. After dressing you joined the Dwarves for a lunch, filling them in on your adventure, especially Thorin who made sure to ask you if you had gotten any more injuries and showing them your newly cleaned armor and weapons earning their respect on your skill when you told them you had made them yourself.  
This time at dinner you had joined Thorin and the Dwarves with Estel plopped in your lap, happily stuffing his face as he eyed the King curiously. Thorin caught his gaze and smiled at him, triggering Estel to swallow his mouthful of food and softy ask, “You’re gonna be a King right?”  
“Yes I am.”  
Estel nodded and climbed over into his lap, next to you, “Mommy said you’re gonna be a good King.”  
He raised his eyebrow glancing at you quickly then back to him, “Oh really?”  
“Mommy says a King should always have un-un…”  
You giggled, “Unflinching.”  
He nodded, “Unflinching Loyalty.”  
Thorin’s smile grew as he stared into the small Childs striking blue eyes nearly matching his, “That is true, especially for Dwarves.”  
Fili, “So you’re teaching him to be a King?”  
Estel turned to him, “Mommy knows all the Kings, told me tons of stories, sometimes it’s hard to see why they choose what they choose. It’s good to learn a place from the first blade of grass to the King’s throne.”  
Thorin and the Dwarves all chuckled happily, as Thorn spoke, “True, I’m sure you’d make a wonderful King.”  
Estel giggled, “Mommy is a better King than I am.” hopping back into your lap and curling up against your chest.  
You kissed the top of his head, “You’re going to be an incredible King.”  
…  
You bid your son and your friends goodbye as you left for Erebor, leaving through the path to Greenwood. Along your way you found yourselves being chased by Orcs on Warg, as you ordered the horses on ahead you and the Dwarves climbed the trees around you. As you reached for the next branch you were slammed into a tree by a Warg and fell out of the tree as the Dwarves shouted for you. Watching as you drew your swords and easily sliced through three Warg heads as you spun on your knees, before standing and spotting Azog walking into view.   
The trees started toppling as you charged at one of the Orcs surrounding Azog, killing it easily and decapitating his Warg as you dodged a lunge from another Warg. Turning to dodge Azog’s blade then jumping and stabbing him through the neck with one sword and decapitating him with the other, resting your foot on his back to draw out your sword before stabbing his white Warg between the shoulders before another crashed into your shoulder knocking you to the ground hearing the Dwarves all shout as it stood over your head growling at you until a sword came through its skull. You kicked it off of you and spotted Bilbo frozen in shock, you stood and killed the Orc charging for him, gently grabbing him out of the way from another Warg just as Dwalin’s axe slammed into its head and the Company all circled you both quickly killing the rest.   
Thorin rushed your side as he spotted the large cut on your shoulder, seeing you emptying your water skin into your palm and sliding your hand over the cut, watching as it slowly closed, gently touching the three long thin red scab now covering your shoulder, meeting your eyes asking, “Are you alright?”  
You chuckled, “It’s not the first time I’ve fallen out of a tree Thorin.”  
“it was a bit more than falling out of a tree, Love.”  
You giggled again, “And yet it was the most painful part.” Making him and the group chuckle as you whistled for the Steeds and your Moose to return.   
All climbing on them and finishing the trip to the edge of Mirkwood stopping at Beorn’s house for a few days allowing your wounds to heal more before heading into the forest. Thorin had you lead the way, making the trip much shorter as you had tied them to the horses so they wouldn’t wander off the path, much to Thorin’s dislike, but he understood your requiring it.   
As you reached the inner circle of the Patrol grounds you spotted the White stag that crossed your path, bowing its head to you and sending word to the King that you were coming, continuing the path and hitting your shoulder on a tree branched that were hanging lowly making your shoulder start to bleed again. Shortly after, you spotted Legolas sprinting through the branches above you, meeting you at the front gate with a smile as you dismounted. He chuckled as he spotted the ropes tied around the Dwarves, speaking to you in an Elvish tongue that only he and his Father spoke in Mirkwood, from their homeland, “I thought you wanted us to befriend Dwarves not imprison them, and yet you bring 13 Dwarves tied to their horses.”  
You chuckled as he stepped toward you and you wrapped him into a hug which he nervously returned before you both pulled back, “It was necessary, they tend to wander.”  
He nodded as you both and his group of Elves untied them and turned as Thranduil crossed the bridge, bowing his head to you gently as he walked over to you, gently running his hand over your shoulder stopping the bleeding with his glowing fingers as he spoke in the same Elvish tongue as his Son, “Welcome back, Jaqi. I am glad to see you again.” You giggled and hugged him as well earning a warmer hug this time, “Dear Duil, I’ve missed you as well.” pulling back as he continued, “Elrond informed me of your, situation, after this business with the Dragon, just give the word and we will be ready to march.”  
“Thank you, I know what you are risking for me.”  
“Nothing more than you’ve sacrificed for me time and time again.” He looked past you and greeted your Company welcoming them inside, letting you all bathe and eat before offering you all rooms and his full support. Through the night Thranduil noticed Thorin’s closeness to you, mentally asking, “Have I missed something, a bond with the Dwarf King?”  
“It’s complicated.”  
“So you’re not married yet? I’ve only seen Dwarves act like this with their wives, normally there is no touching between the pairs until marriage is announced.”  
“Really, I suppose that should make his kin returning interesting.”  
…  
The Mountain was reclaimed and you were finally able to get out of the healing wing and make your way to join the Company on one of the lower floors repairing the rooms. Catching more than a few curious glances as the King and the rest of the Company all greeting you happily, passing a few tasks on to you. Through the next week after hearing you had killed Azog, Smaug and seeing how you fought during the battle, hearing the Company all tell them that you had made your own weapons and armor from Mithril and leather. You had gathered more than a few admirers, who had all tried to start an attachment with you, Thorin was always busy and somehow he was barely around and still had yet to inform anyone yet about your attachment, as the days passed that you went without seeing him you got the thought in your mind that he had changed his mind. Adding to the sting was that you were shifted into a group away from the Company who had also been kept away from you.  
As the healing wing had emptied you had kept your cot in there, since the Company and Thorin had not come to offer you a room yet, spending the nights and days alone, eating the leftover lemmas you had from Mirkwood. You went for a walk outside Erebor after your shift, feeling the cool air around you and dropping down in the large empty field in the long grass running it through your fingers. Remembering the conversation you had with yet another Dwarf, informing him that you were unable to marry anyone, tallying up the days you had spent without seeing your son, thinking you should just go back to Rivendell, smiling as your moose joined you, laying down next to you resting his head on your lap.  
…  
Thorin was in the middle of pouring through another stack of design plans for some repairs Ballin had delivered for him, as Nori rushed inside the room, “Thorin, I need to tell you something.”  
Thorin looked up at him, “What’s wrong?” His eyes darkened by his inability to sleep without seeing you in so long.  
“Dain’s Dwarves are threatening to shave Jaqi.”  
The Company all turned and shouted, “WHAT?!”  
“There’s been a few Dwarves who have tried to court her, she told them that she’s not able to marry anyone.”  
Dwalin, “Told you you should have braided her hair.”  
Thorin rubbed his face, “I wanted to do it properly, now that it’s not just us.”  
Fili, “Should we just start telling people about your courting?”  
Balin, “No we just can’t bring it up now.”  
Thorin, “Even if I did it wouldn’t matter now.”  
Bilbo, “What are you guys talking about shaving, I don’t get the problem what’s wrong with her telling them that?”  
Balin, “She has no proof of being courted, so if she just keeps turning people down it’s taken as an offense, and she just can’t say she’s courting the King, not without the formal announcement.”  
Bilbo, “Can’t you do something Thorin?”  
Thorin, “Even as a King, I can’t just step in.” he ran his hand through his beard roughly before he stood up, “There’s one thing I can do, Nori, get Jaqi, I need to write to Thranduil.”  
Nori, “She’s out in the field outside the front gate.”  
Thorin, “Alright, keep her there, don’t let anyone get near her until I get there.”  
…  
He quickly sent off a note to Thranduil and went join you, happy to see that your moose was there, receiving a reply from a Raven as he spotted you, nodding to Nori as he knelt next to you, “Jaqi, will you come with me to Mirkwood, I need your help with something.”  
You looked up at him letting him see the circles under your eyes from your long shifts, causing a deep stab in his heart thinking it was about his not being able to sleep with you since you were healed, “Alright.”  
Standing as Thorin and your Moose did the same after letting you both climb on as Nori headed back inside saying he would have your bags sent to the Elf Kingdom.  
Along the way you felt him pull you deeper into his chest and wrap you tightly in his arms, “I’m so sorry that I haven’t been able to speak with you, it’s..”  
“Complicated?”  
He rested his head against your shoulder as he drew in a deep breath, “It’s not a simple thing to announce a courtship, I should have handled this better, I’m sorry.” resting his chin on your shoulder.  
“Thranduil had mentioned something about Dwarf couples not touching until their courtship is announced.”  
“He is right, and Royal pairings are harder to manage.”  
“If it’s not something you can do…”  
“I’m not changing my mind, I’m yours entirely.” kissing your cheek and nuzzling his head against yours.  
“So what’s the problem in Mirkwood?”  
“The problem is in Erebor with Dain’s Men. Nori heard a few of them have been trying to court you.”  
“I tried to get them to stop, but I don’t think they understood, just kept pushing for an explanation, my answer wasn’t enough I suppose.”  
“It really is my fault, this whole situation, Nori heard word they were wanting to shave you for refusing to explain why you wouldn’t court them. By Dwarf customs if you don’t have an announced courtship or a courting bead or some other symbol of being courted it’s a great insult to refuse more than one without reason.”  
“I’m assuming that shaving is not just a funny prank for Dwarves.”  
“It’s one of the harshest forms of punishment, to be a shaved Dwarf is to be publicly shamed.”  
“So you’re hiding me in Mirkwood?”  
“Not exactly, I was hoping you would elope with me.”  
“Elope?”  
“If I do nothing you cannot stay in Erebor without being hurt or shunned until the proper courtship is announced and followed through, if we marry you’ll be safe and no one can touch you.”  
“So we are just running off to elope then just head back to Erebor in a few hours?”  
“Thranduil is throwing a party tonight, I’ve sent word already, we are going to dance and eat, drink and elope.”  
“So that’s our cover story, I got you drunk and snagged you?”  
He let out a few chuckles, “No, I’m going to tell them that I refused to claim you as mine publicly for fear of one of us falling in battle, it would explain away the keeping you at a distance and why you would refuse to accept their proposals.”  
“Why are you taking the blame?”  
“It’s my place to protect you, you agree with my plan then?”  
“I never really wanted a big wedding anyway, can Estel be there?”  
“Of course, I’ve also told the Company to come as well, they’re going to bring our things.”  
…  
As you arrived Thranduil led you both inside to your room informing you that he would have a meal delivered for you saying he sent word to Elrond for Estel already and that he had to get back to another meeting and that he would finish all the plans.   
You turned to Thorin who had tossed his coat next to the couch in the sitting room and setting his crown down on top of it, turning to see you wipe away a tear, his smile dropped as he headed over to you wiping your cheek and resting his hands on your arms, “Why are you crying?”  
“I’m so sorry I caused this.”  
“You didn’t do anything to be sorry for, so no tears.”  
“Brides always cry at weddings.”  
He wiped another tear away as he smiled at you, “Not at Dwarf weddings.”  
“You’re sure you still want to marry me? What if the Dwarves won’t accept me?”  
“Then we leave.”  
“Erebor is your home, I can’t..”  
“You are my home! I don’t need a Kingdom or throne. I’ve gone nearly a century trying to find my One, I got my Home back from that Dragon, My people are safe to reclaim their homes, if that’s all of my part in Erebor I am satisfied.”  
“How could you just leave it all?”  
His smile came back as his eyes sparkled lovingly at you and his voice turned low and gravely just making you want to melt, “You are more to me than any Mountain, We could always head for my old home in the Blue Mountains if you wanted. I could easily take up my old job, there should be plenty of work opening when the Dwarves head back to Erebor. I promised you a home and I’m going to give you one, you and Estel will want for nothing.”  
You felt your heart pounding in your chest as your words caught in your throat, feeling another tear roll down your cheek, choking out in a whisper, “Thorin.” as he wiped your cheek you quickly stood on your toes, leaned in and kissed him passionately, earning a low moan from him as he pulled you closer to him and deepened the kiss.  
You pulled back both breathing slowly, as he noticed your change in expression he looked at you curiously, “What is it?”  
“I need to tell you something, but I’m not sure how you’ll take it.”  
“Tell me.”  
“You’ve heard of Isildur’s Bane?”  
His expression stiffened slightly, “Yes. You found it?” Her exhaustion finally made sense to him.  
“That trip to the Goblin town back in Rivendell, I found it.”  
It finally clicked for him as his eyes went a little wider, “That’s what you told Elrond after?”  
You nodded, “After this is settled the Elf Armies will all meet here and make the journey to Mordor.”  
He smiled at you, “Thank You for telling me, I’ll make sure to have my Armor sent here as well.” He slid his hand over your cheek, “I’m going with you.”  
…  
The Company all arrived enjoying the Party with both of you, eating, drinking and dancing happily with the Elves who had heard of your plans and had set up one of the gardens with candles and strings of jewels through the trees and bushes while the others planned another dinner after. When you both heard about it, Elrond and his Elves had just arrived with Estel and his Elves quickly joined in as the Company all readied you and the King for the Ceremony.  
Through the simple Ceremony both of you kept your eyes on each other and went through the vows and sealed the service with a kiss, both happily hugging Estel who had kept into your arms after your kiss, showing his excitement for having Thorin added to his Family, then you all heading to the party that the Elves had planned. Early the next morning you inform the Company about your plans about the Ring.  
Thorin hears through a messenger that his people will never accept you even as a Dragon Slayer you would have to be much more. They threaten to dethrone Thorin for taking you and the refuse Fili and Kill, anyone but Dain, to rule unless he dissolves the marriage, Thorin refuses to abandon you.  
The company all say they are going back with you to the Blue mountains after the Ring is destroyed.  
Dwalin, “Well, all of us are with you both.”  
Fill lets out a sigh, “What a relief, finally we can get back home to the Blue Mountains.”  
Bofur, “Don’t you worry Lass, the Blue Mountains are a perfect place for little Estel. Can’t wait to show you around our little city.”  
Balin, “Yes, the Dwarves that choose to stay will be happy to hear about their new Queen.”  
…

After the message they had received from Thorin, Dain and his top three Men had all met The Company at the edge of Mirkwood forest as Thranduil and his group of Guards came along to keep you safe.  
Dain, “Thorin this is ridiculous, you can’t just leave all of this behind, you worked so hard to win this Mountain back, you can’t throw it away for just some..”  
Thorin, “My Wife is a Mother, a Warrior, a Dragon Slayer, and a Ring-bearer, she was never Just anything! You want my Crown, My Throne, the Arkenstone? KEEP THEM! Take the oaths, take my place, I have no use for them now!!”  
“Where are you going then Thorin?”  
“The Black Gates.”  
“What madness is driving you there, if it’s death you want…”  
“My Wife is leading 3 Elf Armies to battle and I will be by her side, with or without my People, She is mine to Protect, and no one will touch her!!”  
“Should you live?”  
“You will never hear from me again, we will go to our home in the Blue Mountains if she wants, I will earn my wages to keep her and our Son, well through our lives as well as any of my Kin who choose to return with me if any would.”  
“Why would she drive you all to that cursed place?”  
“Isildur’s Bane. Have you not seen her suffering under the weight of it? My Wife is marching and I will join her, farewell Cousin, Long May You Reign under this Mountain!” Thorin bowed and turned away from his Cousin.  
Dain called out to him, stopping him, “Thorin, you said you have a Son?”  
Thorin turned back to him quickly nodding, “Yes, I do.”  
Dain’s mouth dropped open slightly as Thorin turned back and went back to your side, wrapping his arm around your back. “Thorin, just think about this.”  
Dwalin stepped forward, “Now you’ve said just enough there Dain. Our word is final, none of us are abandoning our King and Queen!”  
Dain, “So you just walk away with nothing for…”  
Bofur joined Dwalin’s side pointing his finger at Dain, “DON’T YOU DARE SAY ANOTHER WORD!! I didn’t cross half of Middle Earth to have your arse planted on that Throne. You’re just a King, but we’ve got ourselves a Queen now, there’s scores of Kings in the Durin Line. He promised her a home, safety, and I will NEVER forget that YOUR Men have taken that away from her, NONE OF US WILL!!!” Dain’s Men’s mouths dropped as they saw you all join the long train of Elf Soldiers marching for Battle.  
You mentally reached out to Thranduil, “What is the difference between kicking out a Queen and a King?”  
Thranduil, “For Dwarves, you never threaten a Queen, you can kill of turture Kings but you never touch the Queen.”  
After meeting with his men about why they were marching and what you all had said the Dwarves joined the march and he sent word to the Iron Hills to send more troops, joining the lines at the very back.  
…  
You all marched onto Gondor, each night curling up next to Thorin beside your moose with Estel curled up in your arms each night falling asleep to the stories you and the Company told. All of Dain’s Men gasping as they spotted the tiny child curled up with you and the King, after learning that their King had a child, spotting the Durin blue eyes and dark hair. Since he liked to bounce around on Periwinkle Thorin rode on a smaller horse beside you. Each night helping you all set up the fire, and once helping to catch fish for dinner, nearly falling in as he managed to catch the largest fish of the day, nearly 2 feet long, having to be pulled away from the water by you as Thorin had grabbed the line pulling in his massive catch, earning several cheers from the Dwarves and Elves around you.   
Through the next few days Dain’s Men had all come over to apologize to you both, earning more than a few glares from the Company for triggering this whole thing, making are to say that they had no idea you were mother to the King’s Son. Dain spent the week of traveling watching you three especially Estel, feeling the deep sting he had triggered by threatening to take his Cousin’s Throne, and throwing out his Wife and small Child, especially for insulting you so deeply before he knew about the child, knowing he could have damaged that connection with Thorin forever. Later that night Estel started a round of stories that had the people around you all roaring in laughter, and starting one of his favorite games where he started a story and then pass a stone to someone and they would have to continue it before passing it on, twisting it in interesting ways, quickly becoming a new favorite games with the Dwarves.  
When you reached the fields outside Gondor Estel gasped at the size of the Kingdom along with Fili and Kili who were riding behind you and Thorin and Thranduil. As you entered the Dwarves were all shocked as the people of Gondor bowed deeply to you and Estel as you rode through the city on your Moose as he looked around the city as you led them through the streets and up to the Throne room, meeting the Steward, his Son and Grandsons who were all waiting for you. Thranduil happily helped you down as Thorin grabbed Estel, who curled his arms around his neck happily as Thorin kissed his forehead.   
You turned to greet Ecthellion who bowed deeply to you as did his kin behind him, “Welcome back, Queen Mother.” Making the Dwarves all turn curiously as he offered you the Gondorian Crown, which you gracefully took and held in your hand behind your back as they turned to lead you all inside as you glanced back to Thorin who had walked up to join you as you whispered in Khuzdul, “His Father was the King.” He smiled again as he kissed Estel’s forehead again, wrapping his other arm around your back, as the rest of the Company who had heard your explanation all glanced at each other, understanding why you had been teaching him about the way a King rules. All of you headed into the War Room to plan out your attacks, then off to your rooms to relax before lunch. You led Thorin to the King’s chambers where you stayed when you were in Gondor, settling Estel down for a nap in the large bed as you both curled up on the large couch In the attached sitting room.  
Thorin chuckled as he sat down, wrapping his arm around you, spotting the crown next to you, grabbing it gently and inspecting it, “Not bad.”  
You rolled your eyes, “They keep wanting me to wear it.”  
“It is yours.”  
“It’s his. Honestly they shouldn’t have said anything, he’s supposed to be protected not paraded around, at least until the Ring is destroyed. It’s cost him too much already I won’t let it hurt him again.”  
“It makes sense now, teaching him about being a King, with you as his teacher he will be a great King.”  
You chuckled, “There’s nothing else.”  
“Hmm?”  
“No more surprises, I promise.”   
He started to chuckle, “Pity, I was getting used to the surprises.” making you chuckle in return as he continued, “If you want we can stay here if you like. No need to decide now, just if you want to, I’m happy wherever you want to stay.”  
You pulled the crown out of his hand gently, tossing it into the chair next to the couch, wrapping your arms around his neck, pushing him down on his back laying down on top of him, kissing him as he wrapped his arms around your back returning the kiss.  
…  
Later on in the day Thorin and the Company had found you in the massive Throne room holding Estel on your hip pointing up at a large portrait, as they moved closer they heard you, “Do you remember her?”  
He nodded, “She used to make me pancakes each morning while she sang that song…the ones with the talking trees and birds. Why did she have to leave, Mommy?” as he wrapped his arms around your neck rubbing his forehead against your cheek.  
You wrapped your arm around his back as the group all took a look at the portrait finding a pair of familiar piercing blue eyes on the Woman in the portrait, her husband next to her with a crown on his head, Dwalin pointed at the engraved plaque under it reading, “King Arathorn, Queen Gilraen, of Gondor.” As they heard you say, “Sometimes people just have to leave us, Little One, but theres always a piece of them, deep in our hearts that never leaves, she’s always going to be with you.”  
He rubbed his head again as he said in a pleading voice, “I don’t ever want to leave you Mommy!” All of the Dwarves lips were quivering as the felt the weight of his words, seeing he wasn’t a full Elf.  
You hugged him tighter as you fought back your tears, “And you never will, no matter how old you get, how far you go away from me, you’ll never leave me, not even Namo himself can take you from my heart!”  
“Denethor said they’ve already picked my tomb, next to my Papas’. I don’t want a..” Causing the Dwarves’ mouths to open in shock at his statement.  
You were quick to cut him off, “Don’t you worry about what Denethor says, Now tonight when the stars are out, you and I are going to have a talk with Varda. If we tell her what we truly feel, and if we feel it deeply in our hearts and call out to Eru honestly, he may make our prayers come true.”  
“If he doesn’t?”  
“Then I will love you for as long as I am alive, and if I am ever allowed to sail, I will meet you again in the Undying lands.”  
He pulled back with a small smile on his face, “If I go there I’d get to meet the Valar?”  
You giggled, “It’s possible.”  
“Do Kings really get their own lands in the West?”  
“I don’t know, why?”  
“I’m gonna be a King like you.” he turned to the Throne at the other end of the room, then back to you, “It looks uncomfy.”  
You giggled as you carried him over to the throne, “It’s not as hard as it looks.” setting him down so he can climb the stairs himself. You sit on the arm of the Stewards throne as he moved the Crown to the side and climbed in the seat with a large smile before he waved you over, “Mommy, your crown!” as he held it up and set it on your head, and scooted over so you could sit with him in the large throne, snuggling into your side as Thorin smiled up at you both saying, “It suits you!”  
Ecthellion entered the rooms from the side door, “Ah, settling yourself in Little King?” Bowing to Little Estel deeply, causing him to giggle, “Mommy’s the King not me.” hugging you again, before he climbed out of the throne and went to Thorin hugging him as he was picked up, “Is your throne that comfy?”  
Thorin smiled down at him saying, “It was very comfortable, I think, if you’re needed here, we might stay here for a short while, if your Mother wants to stay.”  
“But what about your throne?”  
“My Cousin will take it, my place is with you and your Mother. You’re far more important to me than any throne.” Earning another hug from Estel as he whispered in butchered Khuzdul, “Men lananubukhs me, Adad.” (I Love You, Father) Making his heart melt and tears to fill his eyes as you walked down to join them as he hugged him tighter as he whispered back, “Men lananubukhs me, Baurland.” (I Love You, Bear) You rubbed Estel’s back as you kissed Thorin gently, wiping the stray tear that had fallen before leading the group to the dinner that Ecthellion had prepared for you all, quietly informing him that if Denethor ever said anything like that to your Son again you would personally throw him off the overlook.  
‘’’  
Early the next morning you were greeted by a happy Estel jumping on the two of you shaking your arms to wake you, “Mommy, Mommy!!”  
You both chuckled as you rolled on your backs to face him, “Yes Little One?”  
He happily brushed back his hair, “Eru heard me!!” Showing you his pointed ears before he laid flat on top of you hugging you tightly, “I’m never leaving you.” As you started to feel tears roll down your cheeks Thorin wrapped you both in a tight hug as he continued, “Now we’ll all be together always.”  
Thorin wiped away your tears as he kissed Estel’s head, “Yes we will.”  
…  
The day you marched, You, Thorin and Elrond had all climbed on the back of an Eagle after the troops had started to fight at the gates, leaving Estel safely in Bilbo’s care, watching from the upper courtyard, happily watching on as you flew to the Mountain with Elrond and Thorin on a large eagle as the armies waged war beneath you, quickly dropping the Ring and returning to the eagle that flew you back to Gondor, where you were greeted with a happy hug from Estel.   
Over the next week you had met with Dain who had apologized profusely and had informed you that with the news about you and Thorin’s family and especially the threat that Bofur had given Dain, no one would dare take it from him


	28. Nightmare

For the start of the journey the company are all very closed off from you. They all pretend they don’t understand you when you speak. You barely get spoken to except for Bilbo and Ori whose interest in you perked up at your book collection and the several languages you knew, promising to teach him anything he wanted to learn.  
You are all curled up snuggly inside cave during one of the worst storms you’ve encountered on the Journey, the Dwarves are all smoking, relaxing and sharing stories as Ori has curled up in his spot early for the night, having spent the night before reading one of your books he borrowed.  
Ori’s arms start curling up tighter around his torso as he starts to whimper from a nightmare. You notice this and you quickly close your book and walk over to him from your distant corner that the group all silently assigned you and Bilbo to keep you distant from them.   
You sit down behind him, placing your hand on his arm, quickly causing him to jump as he turned over and saw you smiling at him. You scoot to your right and tell him to sit up as you get behind him and wrap your arms around his chest as he leans back and you cover him again with his blanket, gently rubbing his arms as he gets comfortable, placing his head on your shoulder and pressing his forehead to your cheek and closes his eyes and tries to go back to sleep. You start to take slower breaths as you start to sing ‘Somewhere out there, the peter Hollens version’ - check it out on youtube, love it -  
Ori’s brothers both smiling at you, not being able to get to their brother before you, moving to sit on either side of you as you started to sing to hear you better as they plopped down on there bedrolls. The rest of the Company finally noticing that your connection had past just curiosity about what you knew and into a deeper family connection.  
They all settled in relaxing at your voice until the Durin clan all realized what you were singing. The very same song that Thorin would sing almost constantly since he was a child whenever he didn’t have Royal Duties, much like every other Dwarf child once they start to hear their Heart Song. Dwalin keeps nudging Thorin because he recognizes it as his cousins heart song, nudging him again harder this time, which he continues until it turns into a wrestling match that only stops when you throw an apple at Thorins head, hitting him in-between the eyes, he makes eye contact with you seeing your hand raised as if to say ‘What’s going on?’ to which he only straightens his shirt and gets back to smoking his pipe as he scowls at Dwalin who does the same trying to keep his smile contained. Ori lifts his head and asks if you’d sing it again, you smile and start over as he puts his head back down and quickly falls asleep.  
The rest of the Company all settle into their bedrolls, except for Bofur who is on watch first, they fall asleep to your voice, and a certain dwarfs dreams about you start to finally make sense.


	29. Oliphant

Halfway through the celebration banquet in Erebor after BotFA you are in the middle of a drinking competition with Bilbo as Thorin speaks with Thranduil and Dain along the wall near the dessert table working out the details to the final touches on Dale’s rebuilding plan.  
A Dwarf approaches you staggering slightly from his fifth mug of ale and not so gently whacks his hand into your shoulder as you’re downing your mug in place of a gentle stroke to your shoulder. You finish your mug unfazed, set it down and reach for another blindly as you glance up at him with a flash of a smile, “Master Gornn.”  
His head wobbled as he shot you a toothy grin, “I was wondering what it would take to land a fine Example of beardlessness such as yourself to,” quietly groaning against his fingers through a belch, he raised to his lips as you motioned your hand in a wave to stop the Company from attacking the drunk Dwarf, he smirked at you again, “like I said, a fine beardless example of beauty for, well whichever race you happen to be, to bear a bairn of fine Dwarves Quality like myself?”  
Your eyebrows rose and you quickly downed your mug before grabbing another, refusing to hold back the drunken statement fighting to burst free from you, raising it from its top with your finger aimed at him, “Well, honestly, I’m actually next in line for triplets in my family, and out of the fine selection of Dwarves before me, unfortunately, unless your name happens to also be Thorin Oakenshield The I would have to refuse your incredibly generous offer.”  
He nodded his head with another smirk, “Thank you kindly My Lady, truly a tragedy for the great number of us.” Bowing his head and stumbled back to his table.  
The rest of the Company sat there open mouthed as you and Bilbo downed your next drinks until Dwalin broke the silence, “Were you being serious just now?”  
You glanced at him swallowing the last gulp from your mug as Bilbo set his empty mug down across from you then eyed the dessert table longingly, “Hmm,” waving your hand in a dismissive manner, “Him caring two dogs about me past our contract is just about as likely as him commissioning a portrait of an Oliphant in his study in a massive armchair and a three piece suit with a mustache, top hat and a bubble pipe while Thorin plays the harp for him.”  
Fili, “That’s oddly specific.”  
Kili, “what’s a bubble pipe?” You smirk at him.  
“It’s a pipe that when you blow into it, bubbles come out.” They all nod and you turn to Bilbo again, “How about we go get ourselves some more food Master Burglar?”  
He nods and you both manage to get there and back as Ori writes down the details.  
..  
Thorin, “She offered me three children?”  
Dwalin And Dis nod and his smile grows, grateful you actually returned his feelings, apparently both of your not so obvious affection for each other was well hidden after all.  
..  
The next morning you wake to Thorin knocking at your door with a large smile, he kisses you on the knuckles after taking your hand, “I accept you proposal.” Before walking off to his meeting.  
“What the hell did I say last night?”  
Your first month anniversary gift came on the form of a large portrait that brought out a loud burst of laughter as your words came flooding back to you.  
.  
A few days after your anniversary Thranduil and Bard visit for a meeting and pause inspecting the new portrait with confused expressions.  
Bard, “I know Kings have their portraits commissioned, but this…”  
Thranduil, “It’s, interesting to say the least.”  
Thorin quietly joins them, “My intended gave oddly specific details on a way to prove my affections were truly for her hand.” They both smirk at him and his smile grows, “It’s a tad strange of a confirmation gift, but it makes her smile.”  
Their smiles grow and both with you both happiness before taking another glance at it and chuckle.  
..  
For each anniversary after he would gift you another smaller portrait of an oliphant to add to your growing collection, while the three sets of triplets you gave him never ceased to ask for the explanation for the portrait again, so thrilled their Father would choose such a special way to prove his ever growing love for you.


	30. Pampering the King

Thorin had spent the last four hours in a screaming match in his morning meeting, when you had caught him swaying in an empty hallway from a painful migraine. So naturally you supported him all the way back to his apartments, stopping Bifur along the way and telling him to inform Balin that the King is unavailable for the next few hours.   
You lead him deep into the Mountain to the Royal Wing straight to his rooms. You get him inside and quickly get him out of his coat and crown, leading him into his sitting room and setting him gently into his armchair.   
You walk behind him as he lets out a painful grumble as his head throbbed again, shutting his eyes from the pain, you gently started rubbing his tight shoulders as he let out another grumble as he laid his head back against the chair trying to relax. As his shoulders untensed you started on his neck, hearing a surprised grunt from the King as his pain started to leave him, leaning his head forward so you could get all the way around his neck, quickly letting out a few more happy hums as his pain was nearly gone. Before your next step you leaned forward softly asking, “Is it alright if I rub your scalp?” knowing that as a Dwarf his hair is special and not meant to be messed with, he let out a deep breath with another contented sigh as his voice sounded out deep and gravely making your skin tingle, “Yes, your fingers feel heavenly.” You felt your cheeks heat up as you gently worked your fingers through his hair as he leaned his head forward and to each side as you rubbed his scalp all over as he kept sounding out his approval, finally laying his head back again as your cheeks finally returned to normal as you started to rub his temples, his head now completely pain free as he felt himself settle back into the chair with a smile across his face, letting out another grumble as you stopped, opening his eyes to see that you were no longer behind him.  
You had spotted him trying to wiggle his feet inside his heavy boots, sensing the pain he was feeling, returning into his view with a large bowl of hot water filled with bath salts, setting it down and pulling off his boots and socks, ignoring him as he said, “You don’t have to do that.”   
You looked up at him letting out a quick sigh, “Your feet hurt, just relax Your Majesty.”  
He responded. with a grunting, “Thorin. I’m not a King here.”, relenting finally and letting you set his feet in the hot water with his lip curled a bit in confusion at why you were soaking his feet. Looking up at you as you stood and said, “Keep them in there, I’ll be right back.” as you left him to fetch your pedicure kit, when you had returned a few minutes later he was happily wiggling his toes as the cramps in his feet had started to cease. Giving you a small smile as you pulled over the small cushioned bench, sitting at his feet as you laid out your kit and towels.  
His eyebrow raised as you lifted one of his feet, grabbing a small pumice stone and pressed it to his heel, he flinched and said, “Hey, what are you going to do with that?”  
You giggled, “It get’s rid of dead skin, making your feet smoother, it won’t hurt, I promise.” he relaxed his foot back into your hand with a nod but keeping his curious gaze as he watched you scrub his foot with it, finally relaxing again as his foot was finally callous free and you set it down grabbing a towel and drying it before rubbing it and his ankle and partway up his shin, hearing him start to hum happily again as he sunk back into his chair again. When your fingers ceased he caught you grabbing your nail clippers, quickly cutting then filing his nails smoother before adding a bit of cream into your palm, and spreading it over his foot as you rubbed it again before setting it next to you on the bench and starting on his other foot. His smile returned as he smelled the peach cream you had spread on his skin, feeling the vast difference from before you had started, silently loving the smoother feeling on his feet.  
As you finished you rested his foot next to the other as you stood, sitting a small table next to his chair in front of him, earning another curious look as you went to refill the bowl again, coming back and setting his hands in the bowl after rolling up his sleeves. Had his body not felt so relaxed from your work he would have protested against what he had once claimed to be your ‘silly feminine traits’, which he had no idea felt so heavenly before now.   
You knelt on the bench between his feet, laying your tools out on your side of the table before grabbing one of his hands, quickly scraping out under his nails and tending to his cuticles before drying his hand, clipping and filing his nails into a much more suitable size for his work and his forging making them nice and smooth for him before massaging his hands, fingers and up over his forearm hearing more contented hums as he smiled at you brightly. Unable to stop himself as you had easily forced him into his submissive state with you as the aches from weeks of paperwork and smithing was rubbed out of his hands, head and feet. Giving another happy hum as you covered his hand with the same cream, enjoying your hand sliding over his, normally you had been at a distance during the Journey, finding himself not being able to get near you without nearly having a panic attack, enjoying imagining himself holding your hands and sliding his fingers through yours for months now, finally a reality for him, humming again as you moved onto his other hand.   
As you finished you dumped the second bowl laying it in his sink for you to clean later before returning and moving the table away after packing your kit back up as he happily examined his hands and feet with a smile, looking up at you saying softly, “Thank you.”  
You smiled back at him, “Does your back hurt?”  
His smile dropped for a moment, “Um..”  
You quickly set his feet down and helped him to his feet as you grabbed his hands, leading him to his bedroom, his smile returning as he felt his feet relaxing against the warm stone floor under them. He paused at the bedroom door making you turn to him with a smirk, “Don’t worry, I’m not going to force myself on you. I’m just going to rub your back, you need to lay flat. A bed is better than a couch.”  
He took in a deep breath as he nodded and followed you inside, and sat on the bed giving a quiet stammer as you asked him to take off his shirt and lay flat, before nodding and following your instructions, trying to relax as you climbed onto the bed next to him. Bumps slid over his skin as your fingers brushed his hair off his back gently before starting to work out his shoulders again, easing over the back of his neck again before working your way down, easily working him back into his relaxed humming puddle of a Dwarf.   
As you worked your hands through his knotted lower back Balin’s voice echoed through the hallway as he roamed through the apartment, finally finding the King, flinching slightly unsure if he was interrupting something, quietly trying to stammer out something as he stared at you. Thorin let out an irritated grunt before his voice rang out in its normal barking tone, “If this has anything to do with that new stall in the Marketplace you can leave.” He resettled his arms around him with his eyes still closed, trying to keep from tensing up.  
Balin’s eyes quickly glancing over you, spotting your sweater and black pants with your knee high socks still on top, seeing your boots by the bed, relaxing as you were still fully dressed, even though you were straddling one of the King’s legs and were bent over pressing firmly into the King’s lower back massaging him. “It’s a messenger from the Iron Hills, he just arrived.”  
Thorin let out another grunt as he said gruffly, “Get him something to eat, I’ll be along later.”  
Ballin gave a quick bow to the King and a nod to you as you smiled up at him before quickly leaving again as he tried to figure out why you were massaging the King when he could barely speak with you, assuming that you had found him slumped in pain somewhere and carried him upstairs.  
As you finished your massage you sat on his right as he finally forced himself onto his side slowly, smiling up at you again as he hummed out, “Again, Thank you.”  
You let out a quick giggle, “Next time, don’t let it get that bad, I’m not that far away, just across the hall.”  
He swallowed quickly, “Wouldn’t want you to think you had to.”  
You smiled down at him as you rested you hand in your palm as you rested your elbow on your knee, “Thorin, you spend so much time focusing on your Mountain and the Dwarves inside it, you forget that there is a price for all that weight. Don’t make me have to drag you up here once a week.”  
He let out a reluctant laugh as he rubbed his face before stretching out, arching his back, giving you a good glimpse at his muscles, looking back before he went back to his relaxed state, smiling back up at you again, “I don’t think I’ve felt this relaxed in years. I’ll definitely take you up on your offer, at least until you get tired of it.”  
You giggled again as you leaned on his chest, resting your chin on your hand, spotting his eye twitch slightly as his pulse jumped at your sudden contact, “Doubtful that I would, as least until you cave to Dains’ pushing for a wife, I’d rather not get chased out of the Mountain by an axe wielding Dam.”  
You bounced slightly as he started laughing at your statement for a few minutes until he wiped the tears out of the corners of his eyes, “One, I’m not caving to Dain, his choices are all loyal to him, and Two, no one is forcing you anywhere, I won’t allow it.”  
You rolled your eyes as your rolled onto your back looking up at the ceiling, settling down at his side using him as a pillow, making your long curly hair pool out over his chest and stomach making his heart skip as he fought his instincts to run his fingers through it, “Does that mean he’s going to want to come back then?”  
“Possibly, but not for nearly as long this time, perhaps around a week maybe. I’ll be sure to keep him out of your way this time.”  
You giggled again, making his smile grow as he caught your smile after, “I’m not the one who started throwing tables when I beat him at checkers. He wants a rematch that’s on him.”  
Thorin laughed again as he remembered the sight of his screaming cousin as the tables flew and you sat there calmly eating your cookies as the Dwarves around you fled the scene, “If you do I’m bolting the furniture down.”  
“Why he got so mad I’ll never know.”  
Thorin let out another chuckle, “It’s because Dwalin said you could best him at any task of his choosing, he won 85 gold coins on that wager from Dain, nearly 500 more from his Men. That’s why your birthday was so, plentiful.” chuckling again as you giggled. “He wanted to make sure your birthday went perfectly, since you took so much of the weight from the Journey.”  
“It was’t that bad, I’m not the one who had to be King after.”  
“You could have been, I’ve heard dozens of Dwarves commenting on how the Dragon Slaying should have been left to the King.”  
“Oh don’t mind them, they just have no clue at all how to find an expert in that field.” making him chuckle again.  
“It is a hard job to advertise for.”  
“That it is, it’s also a skill in very short demand, thankfully.” You rested your right arm up behind your head, gently sliding your fingers through your hair.  
“Gladly so, it guarantees your stay for quite some time.”  
You giggled again, “Impressive, when I joined you barely wanted me around.”  
“My first mistake. One I hope I’ve corrected. I don’t know how I’d manage the days here without you.”  
You turned your head to look up at him, making him smile again as he caught your eyes, “You’d tighten up into a giant boulder if I left.”  
His eyes sparkled, growing into a deep loving gaze as he said in his deep gravely voice that made your heart race, “I didn’t mean the massages.”  
You rolled over onto your side and kneeled leaning over the King’s head making him swallow again as your hair pooled around your head and onto his shoulders, “I know.” quickly kissing his cheek, making his heart skip again, as you pulled back he gently slid his hand over your cheek as he lifted himself up to kiss you, quickly closing the distance and relaxing again as you leaned into it. When he pulled back he slid the back of his hand against your long hair admiring it, pausing as you said, “You can touch it if you want.” His smile grew as he tentatively slid his fingers through a small piece of it, loving how silky it felt as he locked eyes with you again, asking shyly, “May I braid it for you?”  
He smiled brightly again as you nodded, quickly jumping up, kissing you again, making you giggle at his sudden affection then his sprinting into the large closet. When he returned he slowly worked your hair into an intricate braid leaving two pieces hanging down along with your bangs, leaving his family beads for those, kissing you again as he finished, chuckling himself as you wrapped your arms around his neck holding him in the kiss, wrapping his arms around your back tightly in response as he deepened it. When you both came apart for air you heard his clock chime and he let out a soft growl, whispering in a breathy voice, “I have to get back.” before kissing you again as he pulled you to the end of the bed grabbing his shirt and pulling it back on as you pulled on your boots, grabbing your hands as he walked you back to the sitting room so he could pull his socks and boots back on, then grabbing his coat and crown as you both left. Keeping you in his arms as long as he could before he kissed your cheek when he had to leave you, quickly seeing to his messenger before tracking you down for another session of snuggling after sharing the dinner he had cooked you.


	31. Pay no mind to the little lady behind the curtain!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m planning an adventure, lets go kill a Dragon, reclaim a Kingdom long forgotten, find the jewel and crown the rightful King.”  
> “Okay…then what?”  
> “What do you mean?”  
> “What next?”  
> “…Um…” *Scratches head*

You’re all seated around the campfire after a long day in the rain, all snuggled tightly in a tiny cave. The Princes are across from you both firing off ideas on what they are going to do once they’re in Erebor and it’s all fixed and what kind of Princes they’re going to be. Bilbo is seated on the boulder behind you making him about half a foot taller than you, with his legs on either side of you, you had managed to find the one spot on the ground that wasn’t covered in tiny jagged rocks.   
Thorin, Balin are on your right and Dwalin is snuggly on your left unknowingly using your shoulder as an armrest. Thorin and Balin both talking quietly about the journey ahead with Dwalin occasionally adding an affirmative grunt when he was asked for his input, mainly focusing on cleaning his giant axe, in Bilbo’s opinion a bit too close to your face.   
-The three rarely spoke to you during the Journey, only mentioning your name when listing daily tasks, never speaking to you directly with the exception of the three times you’ve asked Thorin what he would like for dinner when you were assigned to help Bombur with dinner. -  
A question popped in your head and you turned your face to the King and asked, “Thorin?” He was still talking to Balin who noticed you looking, you gave a small smile then looked back at Thorin as Balin gave his head a small tilt in your direction causing Thorin to look at you with a raised eyebrow, and in your opinion, one of the softest glances he’s had on his face this whole Journey, as you spoke again, “I was just wondering what your plans were when the Mountain is reclaimed, I mean other than being King obviously.” You gave a small nervous chuckle and smiled at him for the first time that he could remember since you greeted him in Bagend.  
Halfway stuck on that sight before answering, “There really isn’t anything else I can think of, past having to plan a coronation, Dain and the other Dwarves all will expect a large banquet also, then there’s Dale, Laketown and the Elves of Mirkwood to deal with as well."   
"That’s not really what I meant but okay.” You looked back at the journal and pen resting on your bag between your legs, trying to decide on what to write today.   
-The group had always seen you scribbling in it, and in fact seen you fill an entire one and pull another empty one from your bag, you had packed at least twenty, Thorin especially was curious what always ran through your mind being unable to speak to you deterred only by his inability to think of anything to say when you are around. -  
Thorin still looking at the back of your head with a puzzled look and Balin doing the same chimes in on the subject, “What exactly did you mean lass?"   
You turn back to look at him noticing that Thorin is still looking at you, giving him another small smile before answering, "Well, the plan, as I have it so far is, form the Company, find a Burglar, get to Erebor, kill the Dragon, find the stone, kill the Orc army, big blank space, then jump ahead to the coronation, banquet, giant coats, big crown, wave to the subjects, sit on the throne and spend your days with endless piles of paperwork and meetings and delegations between you and other Kings."   
Thorin, "I don’t see the question."   
You, "When we get to the mountain, after the dragon and the stone, what’s your next step?"   
Thorin’s face pulls back into a quizzical one before replying, ”….I….I’m not sure. We would eat I suppose, then sleep I guess.“   
"Where?"   
"Where what?"   
"Where are we going to eat and sleep? Do we just pick a room, Bombur mentioned a giant kitchen for banquets or would we go to one of your families houses or Nori mentioned a tavern with rooms that they rented out on one of the lower floors, and how exactly would we get the plumbing and stoves to work, I imagine after almost sixty years that they will have been neglected and will have to be thoroughly inspected before we use them, then there’s the topic of where we sleep, if we are going to each have to choose our own space or if we all drag a bunch of mattresses into a room and sleep in a group before the Dwarves start flocking back to the mountain and then propriety of the arrangement has to be called into question, I myself don’t think I’d be able to sleep very well unless placed in a room with very thin walls, which I highly doubt exists in Erebor, so there might be at least some noise around me when I try to sleep, to go from the sleeping Company of fifteen snoring and sleep talking men to a silent room would be a painfully shocking change for anyone."   
Everyone now silent, smiling with confused looks on their faces, all amazed at the sheer volume of the list you’d just asked of Thorin, shocked that none of them had thought to question about them before now.   
"I hadn’t thought of that.” Now with his hand over his mouth thinking of how he would manage it, Balin chimes in, “Well I do know the forges would have to be lit for any of the plumbing to work properly, at least the hot water without busting pipes."   
Dwalin, "And how do you suggest we light those? Small match and kindling won’t work."   
You, "Dragon, duh."   
Thorin, "How do you plan on getting him to do that?"   
You, "Ask him nicely. Of course.” You reply sarcastically, Thorin smirking at this and chuckling to himself. “Trick him into it. Make him chase me if I have to. Piss him off, lead him to the forge, get him to light it."   
All the Dwarves all shouting over each their that you won’t be dealing with the dragon at all and they’d all started to volunteer themselves to be the bait until Thorin raised his hand to silence them, taking a deep breath and replying, "We will handle that when we get there. -painfully adding- You and Bilbo both signed the contract to get the stone, we will not break the contract -raising his hand again as Fili and Kili try to butt it again- you two will be dealing with the dragon even if we don’t like it. Though when you have the stone we will be there to help you two after."   
Bofur, "As for the chimneys and stoves it’s nothing more than a good broom in the chimney and some elbow grease to get them working again."   
Thorin nodding, "Exactly. As for beds we can go to the Royal Wing, there’s a large kitchen attached to a large private dining room and sitting rooms, and they all attach to smaller apartments that all have their own small kitchens, dining and sitting rooms attached, we can all drag the mattresses into the large sitting room and sleep there if you like, at least until the others arrive."   
"And the rest of the mountain? Who will handle that or will you just expect them all to take care of their own homes and shops, and on top of that who decides who lives where, and who comes to Erebor, who’s not allowed, who claims the shops, will the old owners be able to reclaims them, how will you know who owned the shops and houses, then there’s the distribution of money and property that was left behind that has to be tended to, and then jobs, who gets what job, how much they get paid, who monitors their pay…I’m doing it again aren’t I?” Smiling and chuckling again nervously.   
Thorin and Balin both chuckle and smile back and Thorin replies, “You’ve certainly put a lot of thought into this."   
You giggle again and say, "Someone has to."   
Thorin glances down at your journal and asks, "Is that what you keep writing in your books?"   
”…Among other things…..I make lists. It’s what I do. The thing I’m stumped on is what I would do with the share you promised.“   
"How is that more difficult than the other things you’ve listed?"   
"I’m a Hobbit, I don’t need much, and from what you’ve all stated it’s a giant mountain of gold, 1/15 is a lot of gold….probably bigger than Bilbo’s house….I don’t think I’ve even spent more than 100 gold coins in my life, I could never even spend a Hobbit hole’s worth of gold in twenty lifetimes. I dont think I can accept it.” Thorin’s mouth opening slightly at this with a shocked look shared by the rest of the Company.   
Thorin, “Then how will I repay you after your assisting in us in our reclaiming of our home?"   
You look down then back at him, "I could take a job, if you could manage to find one, it doesn’t have to be much just enough to pay my way and I’d be happy with just about anything, doesn’t have to be very big, even just filing papers or maybe in the library, or even cleaning, just something to keep me out of everyone’s way."   
"You will never be in anyone’s way in Erebor, and if a job is what you want then I will find you one, you will be paid very well, far too much, I imagine to your liking, perhaps, you might even take a seat on my council, I’ll be needing as many great minds as I can manage on my side if I’m to manage restarting all of our lives in Erebor. Also if you’d be so kind as to keep bringing these lists to my attention, at this moment it wouldn’t be a far reach to say you’d be a far better King than I, at what you’ve listed so far."   
"I doubt your people would be very fond of that idea."   
Bofur, "I’d follow you, so far you’ve bested a dragon, lit the furnaces, fixed the plumbing, the chimneys and stoves, wrangled up supper and a safe and soft place to sleep."   
All the others agreeing before Dwalin adds, "Tough break Thorin, maybe she’ll give you a job.” Turning and winking at him, the they both laugh after this. Thorin, “Told you."   
…  
Rivendell - check  
Goblins - check  
…Magic Ring… - check  
Azog dead - check  
Eagles - check  
Pass through Mirkwood - check  
Alliance with Elves - check  
Mountain- check  
Arkenstone - check  
King - check  
Furnace lit - check  
Dead dragon - check  
Chimney, stove cleaned - check  
bath and beds - check  
…  
Thorin, “Okay so what now?” Him and the Company all look at you, waiting for the answer.  
You pulled out your book and turned to the bookmarked page and started to read off your list.   
“First, we need to go to the library,   
* The floor plans and blueprints of Erebor  
Lists on every floor for every chimney, stove, all plumbing that are to be inspected, every pantry will have to be gone through to clean out spoiled food, everything will have to be cleaned for the returning or new owners.  
*Every spare copy of keys for every home and shop to make copies if the families have lost theirs or for the new owners  
* We need all of the family trees of all the Dwarves from Erebor  
so we can send out invitations to the Survivors and their kin to reclaim what is theirs, also so we can know which Dwarves have been banished from this Kingdom and lists from other Kingdoms to refuse them entry as well.  
* Lists of all the owners of all the shops and taverns so they can be given back to their owners or purchased by a new owner. Lists of their merchandise and their amount of finances in the Treasury.  
*Records of employment  
Make timesheet and get records of payroll history for jobs by the hour  
* Finances  
Account balances for surviving Dwarves, to be returned to them or their next of kin  
…  
After all that was collected and brought to the Royal wing you assigned tasks to the group.  
You, Bilbo, Ori, Dori all work on the info about the family trees writing notices to the Blue Mountains to learn of surviving kin and if they wish to return and reclaim their bank balances and shops, if not to send word back and where they would want their property and money sent to.   
You grouped all the letters together and sent them to the Blue Mountains on several ravens, then you made copies of floor layouts for the safety inspections for each floor to be posted on each floor and door to every home and shop in the mountain.  
Gloin, Oin, Balin all go through the lists of employment and their payroll histories and start making the time sheets you suggested, apparently the Dwarves would all just come and go whenever they pleased and estimated their hours each week on payday.  
The rest all started on the Royal Wing floor checking the plumbing, ventilation and started clearing the pantries.  
Thorin wrote out a request to Dain for reinforcements and also to have a list of all banished Dwarves and the job specialties for all the Dwarves that he was sending, before him and Dwalin went to get the spare keys and went to the forge to make copies for each one.   
…  
Dain sends the information back later the next day, which you and Balin poured through to make lists to assign them to various jobs that needed to be done.  
When they all arrived all the Company made sure you and Bilbo were well respected and they were there to reinforce you as you ordered the Dwarves around was to what needed to be done. Everything was so well managed by the two Hobbits much to Dains surprise that Thorin was just having to manage the battle plans with Dain and Thranduil and Bard and Dwalin while you handled the rest.  
…  
After the battle, Mountain being rebuilt, Ring Destroyed, Dwarves were swarming back, you’d managed to wrangle the Iron Hills Dwarves quickly into submission but the Erebor Dwarves all but refused and you just lost it.  
You’re in the forges telling them the new plan for payroll and time sheets for the forging jobs and they are outright refusing to use your ‘ridiculous Hobbit Nonsense’, the snap could have been heard at the other end of the Mountain, you took in a deep breath, squinted at the burly Dwarf that had just swatted the sheet from your hand and shouted in Kuhzdul, much to their surprise, “Take the damn sheets and write your name on it. If you don’t want to be paid then fine don’t take the time sheet, go right ahead and start working. If you wish to be paid then get in line!” The dwarves stare in shock as you shout again, “In a straight line.” the Dwarves all quickly form a two by two line to the desk with Nori and the sheets.   
You turn your head and look at Thorin, Dwalin and Dain watching this in shock next to a beaming and impressed Dis standing with her arms gently folded in Fili and Kilis arms, pointing at them and saying, “The same goes for you three as well.”   
You turn and walk off as Dwalin silently wiping away a stray tear with a wide smirk, nudging Thorin’s arm and saying, “I’m so proud of her, our tiny yet terrifying Hobbit friend.” Finishing with a small sniffle.   
Dis adding, “I like her, marry that woman Thorin!”   
Fili and kili whispering to each other, “…Great, now there’s two of them…” earning a playful swat on the shoulder from their mother.   
Kili, “Just kidding mom, wish there were fourty of you.” Glancing over her head at fili both agreeing silently not to ever get both of you mad at them at the same time.  
You left and continued to go through your checklist to go check off the last of the final inspections left, before finalizing the lists of the property and money to be sent out to the next of kin choosing not to return while Balin and Thorin decide which Dwarves should get the abandoned shops and bars.  
You were given a job, the best job, you were practically the great puppeteer behind the King, even Dain and Thranduil had to admit they wanted a Hobbit too, seeing how well you managed the Kingdom, and how easy you’d made it for him.  
You stood leaning on the railing, on a balcony overlooking the Kingdom, your five free minutes a day you chose to spend here in silence. Thorin walks up behind you, hoping to be sneaky, but no Dwarf in the History of Ever could ever sneak up on a Hobbit, and gently taps your left shoulder while stepping to your right, you roll your eyes choosing to play along and look to your left and behind you before turning back as Thorin whispers to you, “Enjoying the view?”  
You fake a slight jump chuckle quietly and reply, “Yes Your Majesty, it’s an amazing one.”  
“It wouldn’t be here without you, I was right you know, you do make a great King.” wrapping you in a big hug standing behind you, overlooking your Kingdom.


	32. Sharing shirts is one of the final stages of courting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a pinch, if a bead isn’t available to you it is quite common for Dwarves to give their Ones one of their shirts with their family crest on it, to wear so others may know you are courting.

Erebor is reclaimed, and the one day you choose to wear a dress and try to be pretty for once after the long battles and months of being covered in dirt, the Princes chose today to unleash their biggest prank, let’s just say it ended way worse than they imagined, there is now feathers and flour mixed with confetti and some type of sludge they didn’t plan for that smells eerily like rotting onions that stretched from the front entrance of the mountain all the way to the throne room and had spilled off several bridges covering at least the ten floors below that one.  
You sprint to Thorins chambers, at the opposite end of the mountain from your room, alongside Balin and Dwalin who was more sludge than Dwarf and angrier than anyone had ever seen him. You are still gasping for air and run to his wardrobe and start digging for one of his shirts he wore on the journey that was tattered and frayed with stains refusing to ever be removed, and pull it over your head as the brothers are mildly shouting at Thorin informing him of what has happened when the steaming Dwalin turns and looks at you with a questioning raised eyebrow and the others quickly do the same. You’ve now pulled your dress off from underneath the shirt and threw it carelessly on the end of his bed, and used the scarf belt you had to tie it tighter around your waist so it won’t be billowing around as you clean, it already was down barely last your knees, thankfully you’d chosen to wear pants and your knee high boots just in case you fell down, happens a lot especially with stairs. You turn and say, “What, come on my rooms well at the other end of the mountain, and besides this ones all tattered and worn from the journey.” As you pulled your hair back into a high pony tail and turned and walked out the door to tend to the mess. Dwalin then says, “That one has your crest on it.” Thorin replied, “Yes it does.” Dwalin raises his eyebrows again and holds his arms out in silent expectation, “You KNOW what they’re going to say.” In obvious sarcasm, “Hadn’t crossed my mind.” He casually removes his coat and crown choosing another old torn shirt and going to walk out the door as the other two are smirking and whispering to each other, “Lets go deal with this mess.” Walking quickly but with a knowing smirk on his face. Hours later after it was all cleaned, every Dwarf had to pitch in and Dis could be heard screaming at her sons the entire time, and you had had enough of the whispers and stares you walked to Bofur who seemed to always know every bit of gossip in the mountain, and after he explained you gasped loudly, and Thorin who had now joined his shouting sister in the room ready to give his input, turned as he heard a loud shout directed at him, “THORIN!!!” He stopped in his tracks and quickly said, “We will discuss this later.” As he quickly turned and sprinted away in search of a hiding spot from you, every Dwarf laughing loudly watching their King being chased by his favorite Hobbit.  
The chase ending with a giant “Oomph.” And a thud as you tackled Thorin, somehow in your short time in Erebor you’d managed to learn its twists and turns better than Thorin, managing to cut himself as he unknowingly sprinted towards a dead end that seemed to him to be a shortcut to his room in the royal wing. You flipped him on his back straddling him and landing playful blows into his chest as he laughed loudly as the Company all watched on laughing and paying out their various bets as you said between blows, “You said nothing….You should have said something.” Before stopping and pinning his arms down by his sides as he still laughed and smiled widely before replying, “You were already out the door before I had a chance to say anything. Besides why would I, you saved me the stress of penning the announcement I’d have had to make for the announcement of our engagement to the Kingdom.” This causing you to release him with and exasperated sigh throwing your head back and standing and starting to walk away from the still chuckling King. You’d managed a few feet before he’d gotten to his feet and wrapped you in a deep hug and whispering to you , “Are you really mad at me bunnanunê?” “You owe me….big time.” He holds out a hand with a small loop of deep blue ribbon with courting beads on it, “How’s this for a start?” with a small laugh to himself as you try not to smile before turning and kissing him on the cheek.  
Dis, standing to the side still holding both sons by their upper arms, then clears her throat to make herself known before saying through gritted teeth, “Thorin YOU put them up to this?!!!”  
Thorin shrinks down behind you before responding, “I asked for confetti, not an explosion, and certainly no onion sludge. They said to leave it to them.”  
Kili interjected, “We had it handled.”  
Fili, “But then there was a goat, and then a pop…”  
K, “then the fizzle,…who even keeps a goat in that part of the mountain?”  
both, “and we TOLD Rarn to move his cabbage cart, but he wouldn’t, until we explained…”  
Fili, “Then there was a tapestry that fell, and then Rarn got into it with Ragn…”  
both, “we tried to stop them, then just BOOM!!”  
Dwalin, “Then where did the onion sludge come from?”  
both, “WE DONT KNOW!!!”  
Dwalin looks down, squinting his eyes then back up to them, “The goat, did it have an orange hat?”  
Fili, “…yes…”  
kili, “How did you know that?”  
Dwalin now gritting his teeth with fists clenched and growls out, “Drarnn! I’ll handle this…” before turning and storming off.  
Balin then says quickly with a slightly fearful face, “Im going to go and try to contain the death toll.” before hurrying off behind his brother.  
leaving the group there trying to remember anything about any Drarnn, before Thorin filled them in on their grizzly past and why they should steer clear of them both when they’re in the same room together.  
Dis now standing rubbing her forehead and mumbling to herself, “Mahal save us all from the Sons of Durin…” before turning and going to lie down.  
…. bunnanunê - my tiny treasure


	33. Sneak Attack Wedding

One of the easiest and quickest ways to get married between Dwarves is to hide somewhere, pop out and punch your intended, if they take more than one step back you’re married.  
You were exhausted after another long day jumping from job to job on he rebuild, you dragged yourself back to what you thought was our room, and crawling into the foot of the massive bed Thorin had assigned to you and pulling the blanket up over your head. At least you thought you did. It really was Thorins fault he insisted that you take the rooms right across from his with the same door leading to plenty of times with you walking straight into one of his meetings or getting glimpses of him after he just got out of the tub, just quietly turning around and walking back out leaving Thorin to smile as you left.  
You were finally going to get a good nights sleep when you felt the bed shift, you lifted the blanket to see Thorin naked stoking the fading fire and quickly pulled the cover back over your head catching his attention. He quietly grabbed orcrist and pulled back the blanket only to get a fist to his cheek forcing him back three steps causing his smile to grow when he notices your eyes during the Journey you had no idea how badly he had fallen for you. Causing him to pick fights when you showed more attention to the other men but by Dwarf standards you showed your true intentions by poining your finger at the King and threatening, “Don’t make me punch you.” Somehow you had won that argument, in your mind after that innocent threat he had forfeit all arguments with you, knowing you had picked him.  
The first thought in your mind was, he’s a King that tactic was for commoners, he wouldn’t hold you to it, you were so wrong. You ducked your head under the blanket again and squeaked out, “I didn’t know you were naked.” He laughed and quickly covered up and let you two go back to sleep. Proudly displaying his new status in the form of a small black bruise stretching across his cheek, while you tried to hide, with your bandaged hand behind a wall of books in the library only to be found by the company later cheering.  
..  
You, whispered in Hobbitish, “I didn’t mean to, he was naked and had a sword.”  
Bilbo shot you a wink and replied as he strutted away, “All men do.”  
Leaving you to groan and go back to hiding until your new husband found you.


	34. Squeeze

You and the Company were all getting out of your bath, they had insisted you bathed privately at a distance to assure your honor was well kept. Today you had been placed in a bathing spot with several hidden slick rocks with the outer rim covered in jagged rocks, which you had slipped and slammed your shoulder into. So you quickly finished your bath, mumbling to yourself about the irritating Dwarves and their honor code with you, had you bathed with them blood would not be running down your arm, even though it stopped rather quickly it still throbbed painfully.  
You finished and dried off, pulling on your underwear, pants, socks and boots, choosing to keep your long sleeve shirt over your uninsured shoulder, covering half of your bra, as you’d just have to remove it again for Oin to wrap your arm, and headed for the Dwarves who had started to dry off.  
Your eyes ran straight to Thorin, the dwarf closest to you, you’d spent the past few weeks wondering if it was merely the layers upon layers of clothing that made him so wide, but it wasn’t, he had layer upon layer of thick Dwarven muscles running over him, admiring him as if he’d been carved from living marble, noticing the deep ridge that went down his spine from between his shoulders.  
You quietly walked up behind him, absentmindedly in your admiration of his physique reached out your finger and ran it down the ridge over his spine, causing him to shiver and jump away from you in shock as he spun around to see what was behind him. His eyes popped open wider as he saw you, his eyes dropping to your chest before quickly looking to his right to avoid staring again swallowing hard and covering his bare crotch with the shirt in his left hand, thinking of anything he could not to get excited.  
Thorin, “What are you doing here, we said we would call for you when we were done dressing?”  
Balin who had hurriedly tied his pants and jerked his shirt over his head as he had spotted you walking over, the others quickly joining him in redressing, cleared his throat, “What happened to your arm?”  
You smiled at the Dwarf staring furiously into your eyes to keep his eyes from wandering over you, “The so called” you lifted your hands to make air quotes, “safe spot, you chose for me to bathe in was covered in slick stones, needless to say I slipped, and slammed my shoulder into a jagged rock along the other edge.” Thorin stepped to your side and raised your arm slightly to your side so he could inspect it freely without noticing your chest, while still holding his shirt as a shield. You reached up again and ran your finger down the deep ridge between his abs, making him breathe out quickly and stare directly at your face as your eyes roamed his chest, he cleared his throat in hopes of drawing your gaze but was unsuccessful.  
Thorin, “Why do you keep doing that?” As you reached out and poked one of his pecs causing his eye to twitch.  
You, “I thought it was just the clothes.”  
Thorin’s eyebrow raised in curiousity, “Excuse me?”  
Your eyes finally met his, your face blank still halfway running through your own thoughts, “Your size, I thought it was your clothes that made you look so..” you waved your hands in small circles searching for the word, “Solid.” Poking him in the abs again, his face twisting into a small smile as you walked over to Oin who had gathered all his healing supplies and raised your arm for him to inspect before he got to work.  
You ran your fingers through your hair with your free arm as he worked, your eyes running to the King who had finally gotten dressed, though he chose to only put on one of his many shirts while you were being healed, and flexed quite involuntarily much to Balin and Dwalins amusement. Being a Durin and inheriting the family looks, and slimmer body type, which had been mostly deemed unnattractive, to his people, was fully enjoying the thought that you had found his physique so irresistible you just had to keep touching and looking at it. You smiled as you spotted the Princes catching your gaze, who had stayed in their first layer of shirts also, had started to flex and pose drawing their 3 uncles attentions before they gazed back at you laughing quietly with your chin resting in your palm, halfway covering your mouth, resting your elbow on your knee before glancing back at Oin trying to gauge how much longer it would take.  
Thorin gazed from his nephews, who had halted their show at their uncles stares, then to you, feeling bad about your arm, then smiling again as the feeling of your finger running across his skin ran through his mind, snapped out of it as he had crossed almost the entire distance between you, panicking a bit that he hadn’t thought of anything to say to you first.  
He stopped right on front of you shifting quietly as he cleared his throat as he gazed down at you before inquiring from Oin how your arm was in Khuzdul, sighing in relief as it wasn’t anything serious, though you would be badly bruised for a while. His eyes ran from your arm then down your chest and from your slouched position he noticed your muscles running down your back and arms, though not anywhere near the level that the Dwarves all bore, but still showing the strength you had, though your muscles were vastly smaller than he imagined them to be as he had seen you lift Dwalin squarely off the ground with one hand as he tried to kill one of the Princes after they had pulled a prank on him, all of the Dwarves jaws dropping as they saw you dangling him by his belt including Dwalin as turned to try and free himself from what he had guessed to be three of his Dwarf relatives. You gazed up at the glowing blue eyes of the King as his wandered over you slowly, as he caught your gaze, jumped slightly in embarrassment smiling slightly as he swallowed again.  
Thorin, “I suppose there should be some discussion about the bathing situation.” Choosing to sit down in front of you to hopefully keep your gaze, but unfortunately it gave him a much clearer view of your chest, his breath quickened as he glances at the distracted Oin then back directly into your eyes. “I suppose you could bathe closer to the group, so you won’t get injured again, though at least ten feet away, for your comfort.” Smiling quickly again nerviously then scanning over your arm again, unsure of why Oin was taking so long as he had finally started to wrap your cut slowly as to not hurt you.  
You, “I’m not he one who was uncomfortable with the idea of bathing with the group. I have a terrible habit of getting hurt when I’m off by myself.”  
Thorins face dropped at your statement and his back stiffened up as he sat up straighter in shock, a look of regret running across his face, “Im sorry, we never would have you bathe alone had we known this.”  
You chuckle quietly as he met your gaze again, “Don’t worry about it, it’s not your fault. It’s not like you pushed me or anything.”  
Thorin smiled as he glances at the ground then let out a deep breath, relaxing as he caught your gaze again, “So it’s settled then.” Nodding as he glances around at the group all watching quietly then looking away at his gaze.  
You chuckled as Oin finished wrapping your arm and started to repackage his things, as you gently slipped your sore arm through the sleeve and pulled your shirt over your head, your large shirt covering your hidden curves, causing a small scowl to form across Thorins face before he caught himself and forced out another smile as he ran a finger through the grass in front of him. Oin quietly got up and walked off after you thanked him, earning a nod in return before glancing back to Thorin. “You acted as if no one had ever stared at you before.”  
His eyes met yours as his cheeks turned slightly pink, as he stuttered out, “I…I…I haven’t….”  
You smiled and leaned in closer to him speaking quieter so only you two could hear what you said, “Thorin Oakenshield, you are lying to me.” As you let out a small chuckle, making his face turn redder but he couldn’t find the ability to look away.  
Thorin whispered in return, “I’m not lying. I’m a Durin, I look like a Durin.”  
Your head tilted to the side in confusion, “I’m Half Hobbit, raised by Elves, what exactly is that some Dwarf inside joke or something?”  
Thorin shifted uncomfortably but kept your gaze swallowing again as he continued, “My family has never been found very attractive by Dwarf standards.”  
Your eyes squinted as you pondered this, “Alright, seeing as I have no gauge for Dwarf atrraction, in this group, who best fits the most attractive spot among you?”  
Thorin, “Bombur.”  
You tried your best not to smile as you asked him, “Why?”  
Thorin, “His weight, the size of his beard, nose and ears.” You settled you chin back into your palm, and let out a sigh as you smiled at him, “What?”  
You, “So I’m guessing your family doesn’t have women throwing themselves at you left and right then, not counting the crown.”  
Thorin, “Normally the only women that would show us attention were the ones who merely wanted our crown.” You stared deeper into his eyes and smiled at him again. “What?” Glancing down to your lips admiring your smile and how your eyes were glowing as you looked at him.  
You, “Your women are mad then. A man like you deserves to be loved so fiercely that it makes mountains crumble, and oceans flee the shores.” Tilting your head to the side again as you ran your fingers across your kneecap, as he stared at you in shock, his mouth open slightly blinking quickly for a few moments until he cleared his throat again.  
Thorin, “…wh….what?”  
You, “You’re gorgeous, strong, and an amazing leader, though completely hopeless with a map, one of the kindest most stubborn and solid man I’ve ever met, there should be swarms of women clawing at each other to get to you.”  
Thorin, “…I…”  
You dropped your hand that was holding your head and stared at him directly, making him swallow again, hoping you would just kiss him, “And that’s not even mentioning your ass.” Smiling wider as you let out a chuckle making him laugh in return, glancing at the ground then back to your eyes.  
Thorin, “My ass…” smiling again as he let out a chuckle and smiled at you. “What does my ass have to do with anything?”  
You, “It’s the perfect mix of muscle with just a hint of jiggle, the kind you just want to squeeze and run your nails across gently.”  
Causing a spark to light in his eyes, feeling a pulse through his groin, his voice broke as he whispered, “And you’ve thought of this? About me?”  
You shrugged, “Can’t help it. What else am I to think, Gandalf drags me into a Journey with a giant piece of Dwarf eye candy, I may be inexperienced but that doesn’t mean I still can’t look. Unless you don’t want me to.”  
Thorin, “No….I…” breathing deeply again, “look all you want…” his eyes glancing across your lips again as you smiled wider.  
You, “I intend to.” He lets out another quiet chuckle, “You keep staring at my lips, Thorin. Is that your way of telling me you want to kiss me?” Raising an eyebrow at him as he stared back into your eyes with a look of fear.  
Thorin, “I…I…um…” you glanced down to see his fists clenching his pant leg as he fought for words then back to his gaze before leaning in closer and kissing him gently, pulling back as the group turned to you in shock with their mouths hanging open.  
You, “They’re all mad Thorin. Had you gone through the Shire in daylight you’d have had to fight them off with sticks.” Thorin beamed brightly at you letting out a small chuckle, “So how would I rank, against the Dwarves, or does Bombur beat me as well?”  
Causing Thorin to laugh loudly drawing the group in closer, choosing their seats around you.  
Fili, “So…What’s so funny?”  
You, “ I was asking Thorin how I rank against Dwarves.”  
Dwalin, “Against is how?”  
You, “In attraction, Thorin said Bombur is the most attractive of the group here, I asked if he would be more attractive than I am as well.”  
Kili, “Nah, you’re boobs are far bigger than on any Dwarf I’ve seen.”  
Fili, “The only boobs you’ve seen are moms.”  
Kili nudged his brother, “Same for you…but hers are still bigger.”  
You, “So the larger the boobs the more attractive the woman?”  
Balin, “No, its mostly the beard.”  
Dwalin, “And their skills with forging and fighting.”  
Bofur, “Mostly Dwarf women are far more rounder than you, you’ve got a certain shape to you I can’t place.”  
Gloin, “You’ve got a clear break in the middle, not a bad one…certainly a nice wave motion down your sides.” Moving his hand in a slight wave motion as he spoke.  
You glance back at the beaming Thorin, “So Bombur wins again?”  
Bombur, “Not at all. Appearance is of very little importance…it’s the woman you are inside that draws your One to you.”  
Dori, “Not to mention the sheer terror they unleash.”  
Ori, “Yes, you’re far more terrifying than any Dwarf I’ve met.” Nodding his head.  
You glance back to Thorin still beaming at you, “…Thank you?…”  
Thorin chuckles again, “The fiercer the mother the more formidable her children will be. The strength of the Father has little to do with it. An army of Dwarrows could conquer the world without drawing a drop of blood.”  
You nodded again, giving a small smile as your heart dropped slightly at their use of the word Dwarrows continuously. Thorin’s face dropping slightly as he caught the dim in your eyes as you looked away, and glanced to Nori who had also caught it.  
Nori, “Though not every Dwarf is given a Dwarrow for a One, only a third of us marry Dwarrows, nearly all Dwarf families are tied in with Hobbit lines somehow.”  
Fili dropped down beside you, “Even Durin’s One was a Hobbit.” Wrapping his arm over your shoulder.  
Kili sat on your other side and wrapped his arm around your back, “Most of his line are paired with Hobbits as well.” Adding on a nod and a wink making you chuckle, noticing Thorin’s smile grow again as he reached out and gently grabbed your hand, the group noticing and Balin cleared his throat, “Lads I think it’s time to find some dinner.” Grabbing the two dwarves closest to him the others quickly following along with Dwalin dragging the Princes away and off into the trees around you until you were alone again, causing you to let out a nervious chuckle.  
Thorin climbed onto his knees and moved closer to you still holding your hand, you shivered as he ran his other hand across your cheek cupping it and kissing you gently before pulling back. “I would choose you over a swarm of Dwarrows any day. You are the most beautiful, absurdly strong…” gently running his hands up your arms, “ironically clumsy, absolutely terrifying woman I have ever met.” Kissing you again deeper this time pushing closer to you almost completely against you pulling back for a moment, “Your ass is amazing as well.” Making you laugh again before he pulled you back into another kiss, continuing the passionate kiss until you heard the group all talking loudly to announce their journey back to camp, forcing him to pull back and untangle his hands from your hair and help you back into your seat on the rock from before. He glances at you with a curious look in his eyes, “Can I braid your hair for you?”  
You give a small chuckle before nodding, earning another kiss before he settled on the rock beside you and started separating your hair, and gently weaving your hair into an intricate braid, with the top half up and the bottom half still hanging down freely, and braiding the last of his beads into your sideswept bangs close to your ear, kissing you again and finishing just as the group rejoined you all commenting on your new hairstyle.  
Thorin brushed your bangs away from your eyes and whispered softly to you, “Two main rules with Dwarf braids in courting, No one but me can touch your hair, and No one touches your beads.” Lifting the one in your bangs, bearing his family crest, “Especially this one.”  
You, “I told Ori I would help teach him to braid hair, using my hair for practice.”  
Thorin smiled slightly chuckling again as he stroked your cheek, “Ori is fine, Fili and Kili as well, but they don’t touch your bangs.”  
Kissing you again quickly before you ran your finger down the dip between his pecs through the deep neck of his black shirt. “So possessive.”  
He ran his hand gently over your injured arm, “Just want to keep you safe. As for baths I’ll be personally making sure they don’t get too close to you.”  
You, “So does that mean you’ll be ten feet away as well or will you be closer?”  
Thorin, “I’d still be around nine feet from you, closer than the others but not too close to make you uncomfortable.”  
You nodded your head, “hmm…”  
Thorin tilted his head, “What? I can be farther away if you’d like.”  
You, “No that’s not it.” Rubbing his arm, feeling the muscles flex under your fingers, “Kind of hard to sneak a squeeze from nine feet away.”  
Thorins face turned pink again, “Squeeze?”  
You, “Your ass Thorin.” Kissing the top of his nose as his face turned redder as you leaned against his chest, running your hand over your sore arm as he slowly snaked his arms around you, face still frozen in its shade until dinner was ready forcing you to break apart for dinner.  
After dinner you all settled in for bed, most of the Dwarves all falling asleep quickly, Bifur and Dori sat up on watch as you stared up at the stars, your shoulder pulsing fiercly, keeping you awake listening to Thorin shifting from side to side like he always did. Finally you couldn’t bear it any longer, you forced yourself up, breathing slowly until your head stopped spinning and climbed to your feet and walked from the camp to the river, catching Thorin’s eye making him sit up, grab his axe and sword and follow you.  
Catching up to you as you knelt by the riverside with your shirt and wrapping removed, mithril swirls glowing brightly in your skin in the moonlight as you ran your glowing hands through the water, whispering quietly in Elvish as the water flowed around your arm and sank through your skin. Thorin stepped quietly to your side, watching the water healing your wound, closing the gash entirely, and brightening the bruise from black to a olive green before you stopped, exhausted wiping blood from your nose as your glow dimmed significantly.  
Thorin placed his hand on your back gently, “Are you alright?”  
You force a smile as you pulled your shirt back over your arms, Thorin helped you pull it back over your head and down around you, before rubbing your back slowly, “I’m fine, just tired.”  
Thorin, “It was hurting?”  
You, “Something fierce. My luck. You didn’t have to come.”  
Thorin, “You said you get hurt when you’re alone, you seemed too out of it to be going to the restroom.”  
You let out a quiet chuckle as you tried to get back to your feet, failing miserably as Thorin wrapped you tightly in his arms against him, holding your legs in one arm by his right side with his weapons and other hand firmly against your back, “I must have used too much of my energy.” Resting your forehead against his shoulder as he kissed your forehead and carried you back to his bedroll, as you fell asleep in his arms, he nodded to Bifur and Dori who watched as he returned and wrapped himself around you covering you with his blankets, holding you tightly as you slept.  
Waking up in a giant Dwarf cocoon as the sun rose trying to slip out but only succeeding in getting squeezed tighter by the sleeping King before finally giving up until he woke up nuzzling against you as he mummers quietly in Khuzdul. Finally releasing his death grip giving you just enough room to squeeze out of his grip before heading to the woods.  
He stood as you walked away ready to follow, you turned and pointed at him, “No you stay here.”  
He held his arms by his sides, “Why? What if you get hurt?”  
You glared at him, “I have to pee, Mr Death Grip.” Before turning back around and rushing into the forest as the Dwarves around him all laughed quietly as he laid back down, turning to you as you headed back and laid back down next to him, being quickly wrapped back into the warm cocoon again, facing him this time, as he whispered to you, “I’ll try not to squeeze so tightly tonight. If you wanted to sleep with me again….”  
You chuckle again, “Maybe, just if you forget about the squeezing don’t be shocked if you wake up to an elbow to the ribs.” Making the group laugh again as he kissed your cheek.  
Thorin, “I’ll do my best. But no hard feelings if I fail and you’re left to drastic measures.” You nodded your head as you snaked your leg over his lifting it up more, as he pulled the blanket back over to you again, before he felt you snake your arm around him and settling in for a small nap until he felt a firm squeeze on his ass, making him snort as he fought to hold in his laughter wrapping you tighter as your ran your fingers over his back under his shirt before you slipped back into sleep, Thorin was still smiling when the group all woke up nearly two hours later when they started to make breakfast before heading out for the day.


	35. Talking Stick

Scene : Smaug is dead, Inside of a the giant Meeting Room inside Erebor for a meeting for all of the leaders of each army present to prepare for the upcoming battle.  
An argument starts, you introduce the talking stick, more insults then a chair is sent flying across the room.  
Back on the Journey to the Mountain, Dwalin and Thorin are having the same old argument,   
Dwalin, “Tell Her how you feel.”  
Thorin, “Enough, Dwalin.”  
Dwalin, “Go ahead pretend you don’t love her, keep pushing those feelings down. We know, she knows, every creature that’s seen the two of you within the same city knows you love her, you’re just too scared to admit it…so go right on ahead and keep holding it in but one day you’re gonna do or say something and those feelings will just explode and you won’t be able to hide from it anymore because you and the whole room will be covered in … *looking down and waving his hands around in search of the words he was looking for* … feelings, and she’ll just stand there and not make you say it cuz she knows, but you’ll have to because she’s your One and you know she deserves to hear it, for every breath she takes, and just for putting up with you and all of your moods, and worst of all every dwarf elf dragon and hobbit will know you love her and you’ll do anything for her and you aren’t just a giant grump of a dwarf, just like each and every Durin that’s come before us when they’ve all found their one, only thing stronger than gold sickness, a Durin fallen in love.“ leaving to let his words sink in for the King.  
…  
The Company are all preparing for the meeting between them, Dain and his top men, King Thranduil, Legolas, Tauriel, and even The Master of Laketown and his little Henchman was coming, along with Bard the descendant of the former King of Dale who you invited.  
Thorin and the Princes are discussing chairs, there are only three big enough for the King of the Elves.  
Thorin, “Let’s take the wooden chair with a giant Elk carved into the back.”, it had been a gift from the King to one of his ancestors and they always brought it for their meetings.  
Fili, “But the stone one with the lions carved into it is crafted better.”  
Thorin, “It’s also 500 pound heavier. Its a long distance to the meeting room, but you may carry it if you wish.”  
Fili/Kili, “Giant deer it is.”  
…  
Everyone had put on their finest clothes, including you, who had put on a gorgeous flowing gown with a crown that had flowers woven around small spikes with mithril chains and jeweled flowers hanging down through your long black curly hair the top of your hair braided back out of your face, the rest flowing down your back, The entire Company in awe of your appearance, especially Thorin, who was still fighting his feelings for you, not believing he’d ever be good enough for you.   
You all went down to the meeting room, each choosing your own chair, Thranduil accepting his usual chair and Dain choosing his families usual chair with the giant boar carved into it, with Thorin at the head of the table, though he pushed his chair to the left to place another next to his, intricately carved with dragons, meant for you, Hobbits are rarely taken serious by Men and he was going to make sure you were to be respected in his Kingdom, you were now seated with The Elves on your right with Gandalf standing behind him, with Bilbo by his side, both preferring to stand.   
The group all gave their ideas for battle, Dains being the most extravagantly detailed plan of them all, just concluding it as the Master of Laketown and his henchman Alfrid walked in, sneering directly at Bard, who you had invited to the meeting, then he refused the chair you’d set out for him and Alfrid, shoving them to the side of the room, nearly taking all his and Alfrid’s strength just to move them.  
Not soon after he arrived he instigated a huge fight by insulting the Dwarves by insisting his men take the lead and for their men to bring up the rear, and handle the few Orcs his men would leave alive for them. You sat with your face in your hand, while the Master of Laketown, Alfrid and the Dwarves were all standing up shouting at the top of their lungs while the Elves and Bard all sat quietly, slightly amused and annoyed by this. You lifted your face and looked to Gandalf, “May I borrow your staff please?”  
Gandalf nodded, handed you his staff as you stood and tapped it on the ground causing it to send out a white pulse that silenced the argument.  
You, “Now that I have your attention, this is the talking stick, and how this works is the person with the talking stick chooses who gets to talk.” The Company all sitting down quickly knowing you mean business.  
Dain, “What is this nonsense?”  
You squint you eyes at him and say, “King Dain, that is the rule. I finally got to sleep last night for the first time in weeks and I am sorely lacking patience for your petty screaming matches, so all of you are going to remain silent as I chose the best plan since you refuse to work together.” Dain opening his mouth to say something else while raising a finger pointed at you, you point the tip of the staff in his direction, “I may not look like much but do not test me I will bite that finger if you point it at me again, and It may not break the skin, but so help me it will be unbearably painful for days after.” The entire company now smiling and the Princes snickering at this, as the Master of Laketown added a loud laugh and added, “Yes, yes listen to the little lady, surely there must be more common sense in her then the lot of you half men.” adding a sneer. You glare in his direction and shout, “So help me I will I will throw a chair at you!” To which Thranduil stands up and eagerly slides his chair closer to you, causing all but Alfrid and the Master to chuckle.   
Master, “Now I’ve had just about enough of this little farce of yours, army or no army My men will be doing most of the work while all your people do is wait around to steal what little gold is on their persons when they fall to fill up the rest of this broken old mountain, that dragon is nothing to what we will unleash on you and your little demanding harlot.” he draws in a long snort preparing to spit at you as Thorin jumps to his feet, grabs Thranduil’s abandoned chair and hurls it at the Masters face. The look. of pure horror on his face was fuel enough to last for centuries. The entire room stood silent for a moment, only Thorin making noise by the sheer deepness of his breathing, trying to calm down, still physically shaking with his fists clenched, earning a congratulatory pat on the shoulder from Thranduil as you pass the staff back to Gandalf.  
Thranduil, “I’ve heard that threat for thousands of years and finally I have seen it happen, It was definitely worth the wait.”  
Thorin, “Boys, you were right we should have brought the heavier chair.”  
The entire Company burning into their withheld laughter, even Dain his Men and the Elves and Bard joining in.  
Alfrid still stood like a statue with his eyes wide and glancing from Thorin to you, waiting to see what fate awaited him.  
Dain walked over and tapped the Master with his foot and snarled at him, “Still breathing.”  
Thranduil, “Pity.”  
Thorin looked over at Dwalin, who was imitating a small explosion with his hands, something that the entire group even you caught the meaning of, then he placed a gentle hand on your shoulder before saying, “I am sorry, for breaking the rule of your game.” *glaring fiercely at Alfrid* “There will be no further rule breaking, from anyone.” before looking back to you with a small smile before taking his seat again, signaling the others to do the same as an Elf guard from the back room brought in a folded stool for their King to sit on.  
You stand and say, “There is a reason I invited Bard here today, he is King Girion’s descendant, the future King of Dale, and a Man with a steady head on his shoulders, Bard, the Men of Laketown are now your responsibility, Alfrid will see to it that they are informed you will be leading them, *Alfrid nodding furiously*, then you delve further into your battle plans, melding each of their plans together building off of their strengths to get the Battle taken care of quickly.” You look to Thranduil, “Is there any way we can just lock him in one of your cells, Erebor’s prison cells are unguarded?”  
Thranduil, “Of course”, and waves his hand to signal two of his guards to drag, not carry, because of the way he’d treated you, their retaliation, he would feel the journey to his cell when he woke up. “Anything else?”  
You, “Would there be enough room for the women, children and elderly from Laketown in your forest, so they’d be safe during the battle?”  
Thranduil, “I thought you might ask that, I already sent word, they should be being escorted their by now, to remain safe, Bard your children may join them as well if you wish, unless they will be allowed to stay in the Mountain.”  
You, “Thank you, anyone else have anything to add? Anything I’ve forgotten.”  
Dain, “You are a spectacularly terrifying woman. I am extremely sorry for my earlier behavior, I am honored to meet you, and to fight by your side.”  
All of the men there agreeing with this, and all leaving to finish the final preparations for the battle coming within the next week. Thorin choosing to go to your room and talk with you about what happened, and about his feelings for you. Turns out old habits die hard, he can’t say anything, but he doesn’t have to, you pull him into a giant hug, thank him, then out of nowhere you pull him into a deep passionate kiss which he returns, and the two of you spend the rest of the day snuggling and kissing in bed, him finally admitting his feelings before both of you decide go to sleep snuggled safely in each other’s arms.


	36. Taster

Thorin once again slumped heavily into his chair in his dining room, his eyes fighting the roll he knew they would take at the dish waiting for him, how he was cursed into the terrible fate of Dwarvish cooking he could not guess. He would happily choose to return to the days of the Journey where he was not cemented into this endless cycle of questionable tasted food of ancient Dwarvish recipes. Accepting the forced three meals a day at the knowledge that you were allowed to be his Royal taster, always to be kept at his side for any food or drinks that would find its way to his lips must first pass through yours, always sure to reclaim the same spot on his glasses where yours had touched. Your healing abilities surpassed any creature they had ever encountered before and your place on his council had already found you near him most of the day already so it worked out perfectly.  
Though his motives were a tad bit on the agonizingly devious side, through the Journey he had done his best to gain your affections and yet once you had all finally settled into Erebor as the Dwarves returned home a wedge had formed between you, first starting at the reclamation banquet where he had done his best to secure a moment alone with you only to be left alone as you timidly slipped out of the room with a translucent excuse. Silently reassuring himself you must merely be nervous at his new position of finding your footing in a more proper courting situation, but surely through the months you’d rarely stood within arms distance from him, Dragon Sickness was looking more and more favorable to the pain this new rift had caused with him. His only comfort was keeping you on as his Royal taster, even going so far as to outright refusing to claim another when he heard a rumor that you had asked if there was anyone else to claim the position from you.  
So yet another painful meal had begun, the young dam who had served out the meal she had prepared for you cleared out of his Apartment leaving the two of you alone under his requirements for her position hoping to calm you back into comfort at being alone with him again, his eyes trailing her steps until she disappeared and he heard the click of the door behind her. His eyes falling on you, your eyes glued to the floor gripping the spoon between your fingers as you took the two steps to the table, filling your spoon and slowly raised it to your lips, the hair on his body standing up at noticing your pause when the smell hit your nose.   
His hand gripping the arm of his chair as he watched you force the spoon into your mouth, holding it there for a moment before jerking the now clean spoon free and blinking three times while forcing a smile onto your face as you swallowed before claiming his glass of ale and downing it quickly, as per Dwarvish custom, so if the poison had sank you would get it, then refilling it for him as you forced another smile at him mid turn as you once again headed for the kitchen. He turned to examine your new seemingly rushed stride still unsure of your reasoning behind your pause, catching your hand raising to your lips as you passed through the door.  
Standing and following you into the kitchen abandoning the meal before him and swinging the door that had swung shut behind you silently to see you gripping a bottle of Elvish wine, uncorking it with your teeth and spitting it into the fireplace quickly to be consumed by the roaring fire as you whispered through a vicious shiver racking through you, “Holy Hammers, that is awful!” Raising the bottle to your lips and chugging nearly half of it before filling your mouth with another large sip and swishing it around your mouth and spitting that into the sink as a small smile formed on Thorin’s face at seeing you shiver again and violently claim and take a bite out of a large buttery roll from the basket full you had made for him under his normal request. Through your chewing you shivered again drawing in a slow breath as you turned to set the wine bottle back on the counter only to freeze and quickly swallow when you spotted the Dwarf King staring at you lovingly.   
Before you could do anything he had crossed the distance between you, silently claiming the bottle, setting it on the counter beside him before claiming the roll from you adding it back to the basket as his steps caused you to back into the counter behind you. His eyes trailing over your face enjoying the closeness while his hand rested on the counter around you holding you in place, your noses brushing as his eyes fell to your lips while his voice came out in a low purr, “And just what would you have your King eating, hmm?”  
Your next breath drew in shaking as he pressed closer against you surrounding you with the cloud of heat resonating off of his body through his thick layers, “Anything but that.”  
A deep chuckle escaped him drawing out the largest smile you’d seen on his face since you were driven away from his side by the terrible Dwarvish menus placed before him, “Is that why you’ve been so reluctant in my company?” Gently trailing his nose against yours.  
“I have no idea how you’ve survived centuries on that food. It’s really not a shock why Dwarves are so quick ti anger and why you’d cleared out Bilbo’s Pantry.”  
Another chuckle escaped him before his voice drew out in another purr, “Choose a menu for me, one that will keep you near me.” His hand raising to curl around your back pulling you closer firmly against him as his lips met yours in a fiery kiss, reluctantly pulling back as a painful growl came from his stomach, the groan that followed triggered you to grab his coat and the basket of rolls leading him next door to your Apartment.   
A loud content hum came from him at the scent of your dinner wafted from your kitchen, happily he settled into a seat at your table and shared your meal with your chair pinned against his so he could have your legs on his lap as you ate. After he’d helped you clean up settling that you would also prepare each meal that you could for the both of you, before he eagerly pinned you against your pantry door for another heated round of kisses.   
The next day stunned you finding him already waiting in your kitchen shirtless and disheveled with a large smile after you’d woken, to assist you in the preparation and share the meal with you before heading back to his rooms to dress for the day after another round of kissing, following this pattern with each meal soon realizing that you and Bilbo had been the only inhabitants to utilize all the goods that you had both grown in the new greenhouse in Erebor, soon suggesting your recipes to the Company as they commented on his improved moods and surge of energy from his new fuller diet, their improvements causing a larger trickle and surge of Hobbit and Elven recipes to be spread through the Mountain.


	37. Tastes Regal

*Back in Erebor shortly after BotFA at the celebration after*  
Snuggly squeezed between the Princes where Thorin temporarily placed you after he noticed the Iron Hills Dwarves closing in to get to know you better, the twenty foot distance was entirely to close for his liking already.   
On his way back from grabbing you both another mug of ale he eyed his Nephews each fighting over the last cinnamon roll Bombur had managed to bake just in time for this meal, even with his broken hand from the battle. Unable to agree on sharing it Kili took the moment your head was turned to snatch yours away drawing a gasp from you before you glared at him as he licked along the top of it with a smug grin fired at you after making you huff as they both said, “Rules are rules.” Referring to the somewhat childish Dwarven invented rule of you lick it and it’s yours.  
Narrowing your eyes you smirked as Fili added, “Don’t like it, you can talk to Thorin about it, but he’ll only back us up.”  
Their eyes narrowed standing after stepping over the rows of food, plates and mugs lined up along the ground of the massive empty ballroom filled with all the Dwarves. The location they’d chosen for the spur of the moment feast as the only one with enough room for all the warriors involved in the battle. Crossing to Thorin as you followed. Each claiming a side readying to explain the situation only to pause open mouthed as after Thorin’s weary yet loving smile grew as you claimed the mug he offered. Then froze as your free hand cupped his cheek and you rose on your toes to swipe your tongue across his cheek.   
Snatching Fili’s cinnamon roll, placing it in your mouth as you claimed Thorin’s hand weaving your fingers between his and led him to your seat firing a wink at the blonde. All while the entire Durin clan smirked watching as the confused King sat at your side snuggled much closer to you than he normally did as Fili turned to Balin asking, “She can’t do that, can she do that?!”  
Balin nodded, “She can and she just did.” They glanced at you seeing you taking a large bite of the cinnamon roll with an exaggerated hum making them both scowl and split your stolen pastry taking the seats on either side of you as you shared it with the dopey grin wearing King proudly clutching your hand after your claiming of him while you finished the ale he’d brought.


	38. The Danger of Socks

*mid explanation to Balin how once again your bathroom door zapped you, explaining why you were knitting a cover for it*  
Kili guffawed, “I highly doubt a door knob could do anything past causing a bruise.”  
You smirked, laying your hand on Balins arm setting your knitting aside, “No it’s fine. No I’ll prove it. I bet You five gold a piece I can hurt the pair of you with only my socks and that rug.”  
They smirked reaching in their pockets, “Make it ten!”  
Fili’s eyes dropped to his change purse, “Actually make it 7 for me, lent Dwalin a few coin for the last batch at Bombur’s Bakery.” You smirked shaking their hands and jerked off your boots then stood.  
…  
Thorin, Dwalin And Dain stroll in and their conversation dies mid sentence seeing you walking in a small circle scooting your feet along the thick rug. Motioning to you Balin stood and informed them, “The Lass is proving a point.”  
They nodded and watched as you asked, “Hands out palms up please.”  
They obliged with disbelieving smirks before both shrieking at the loud pop and spark that followed your fingertips barely tapping their skin. Cradling their hands to their chests they stared at you open mouthed as you said, “That is what my doorknob does to me every morning.”  
Dain strolled over chuckling, “What sort of ridiculous sorcery is that?”  
You replied with a smirk taking your seat again, “Not sorcery, science.”  
Making the King chuckle as you pocketed the gold Balin handed over to you and went back to your knitting jerking off their boots with large smirks waiting for the next unsuspecting Dwarf to pass through.  
Thorin claimed the chair beside yours with a smirk to purr near your ear, “You know they’re just going to use that on others.”  
You smirked, “They’d have to drag the rug around giving the prank away, since they’re few and far between.” He chuckled again gently pecking you on the cheek.


	39. There you are

His heart had completely shattered in every sense of the term, his One had vanished during his celebration of his coronation leaving him with the stabbing reality of his returning Wife who’d be arriving with the only blessing or relief from his arranged marriage, his Son Thor. Each day through his arduous Journey back home he’d sunk farther into the realization that he couldn’t have possibly found his One at a worse time, when one or possibly both of them could die in some of the most painful of ways.  
Through his first morning as King your seat had been filled by his Wife, who was still in the midst of her 6 year long shunning session with him, thankfully easing the pain of attempting to find the best possible way to manage you into their lives and that of his Son’s. At only 3 years old the happy child eagerly soaked up stories of the famed Dragon Slayer he’d only caught a glimpse of the night before during the coronation. His Wife wanted nothing to do with this breakfast, Company or even Kingdom, in her former place she had found her own niche and greatly loathed Thorin for successfully reclaiming the Kingdom and tearing her from it and her One who’s Kin had been banished from this Kingdom long ago. Her duties during their marriage had been fulfilled at providing an heir and she had even started forming her own plan for terminating their marriage but as of yet, to no avail.  
Her search however did not last long after her return when she had been caught with one of the men from Laketown under her dress in the middle of the library in one of her more devious games hoping to bring some excitement to her forced situation. A decision leaving her shaven and stripped of all assets before being banished from the Mountain and all other Dwarven Kingdoms among the dissolution of her marriage and all rights to her Son, unless otherwise allowed by Thorin in the future. The dagger had been driven deeper into Thorin’s heart when yet another search for you had come up empty leaving him to only send out letters meant for you to each Kingdom and known hideout you’d mentioned during the Journey. Through this another trial had slithered forward from the shadows, Thor had been snatched in the middle of the night leading Thorin and Dain to send out every Dwarf available along with the hundreds of Elves Thranduil had aided to the search at the news.  
…  
Your trek back through the Misty Mountains seemed to go faster than the last without having to bother with the struggle of wrangling the Dwarves back into line, the growing white and deep peaceful silence soon shifted to an uncomfortable pitch driving you to draw your twin swords from your back and quicken your pace. Soon enough you had crossed the path of a group Dwarves, each with severely scarred and bare chins and scalps grouped around a small cart behind a worn mule that attempted to jolt away from the pouncing Orcs that had dropped from the jagged rocks above. Mentally you calmed the Mule drawing your bow and arrows to easily slay the Orcs only to have another wave of them swarm around the cart, curling your bow around your arm you drew your swords again freeing the Mule to sprint away from the small cart as you sliced through the oncoming Orcs.   
The sight of the Dwarves unnerving you to the point of allowing them to draw the Orcs away as you ducked into a small cave, somehow the cart had not interested them at all, only the Dwarves that had fallen shortly after. Their pockets soon rifled through and their bodies carried away leaving just you in your hiding spot, as the silence grew around you you returned to examine the cart you had nearly abandoned until a soft whimper had come from it.   
Lifting your sword you broke through the lock before flipping open the lid revealing the small curled figure under a thick fur, reaching out timidly your fingers drew back the fur saying softly, “It’s safe now to come out, I won’t hurt you.” Your words ringing out in the common tongue unsure of what creature was hidden there, another whimper later a familiar head of dark curls came into view, his small hands and arms curled around his head covering his ears to block out the sound until releasing at your finger taping his hand. His head turning through his body trembling leaving a pair of familiar striking blue eyes landing on yours and widening as you whispered, “Thor?”  
His entire body rising and lunging into your chest clinging to you tightly as he broke into sobs explaining he’d been taken from his bed and that they hadn’t fed him yet. Your body instinctively curled around him drawing the furs from the cart wrapping him tightly after sheathing your swords then securing him in place against your chest in his cocoon by closing your outer jacket as he snacked on the small orange slices you had offered him while you turned back to return to Erebor again.  
Curling him tightly and walking through the nights as you continued your path, pausing for breakfasts and lunches where you made sure to give him more than enough food for him to choose from as you shared stories about your Journey with Thorin smiling at his wide eyes. His laughter and small cheerful voice filled the areas around you as you traveled, each day bringing the deep ache in your heart from being forced into parting with Thorin.   
Your last day in Erebor stabbing deeper with each step you had to take in both directions from and towards Erebor, The Queen upon her arrival had found out your connection to the King and had used her one tool to sever your connection, urging you to vanish from Thorin’s life or she would ensure Thor’s death, something she had surely found herself as the main culprit for this cruel situation. By breakfast the next morning you had heard wings off in the distance and sent out a soft whistle hoping not to wake Thor, climbing to the top of a large boulder with him still curled tightly in your arms as you saw an exhausted Raven flying into view.  
Exhausted it dropped to your shoulder requesting to rest there as it relayed its message then remaining for a few hours before leaving as you finished your breakfasts and the pair of you sent a small message back to the King.  
…  
Thorin hacked through the wave of Orcs that had come from over the empty valleys past the forests around Erebor, all attracted by a series of dark objects the Gandalf himself had to be called upon to destroy. Panting as the last of them fell he dropped to his knees among his exhausted Kin and Elven allies, each breathing slightly deeper in releif as they had remained victorious, all silent but for their breaths with the call of a lone Raven sounding out for the King. Small circles filled its path as it searched for the King, who stood with a whistle raising his arm allowing it to perch to relay the message.  
The small creature adjusted its toes along the bloodstained armor eyeing the King as it took a breath folding its tired wings, “Prince Thror is safe and wishes you to know he caught a fish larger than himself.”  
Thorin’s eyebrows rose as the Dwarves gathered around their King, “He’s fishing?”  
The Raven nodded, “The Dragon Slayer was at the Carrock last I encountered them. Requested that I inform you he is safe and shall be back as soon as possible.”  
Thorin’s eyes wandered to Thranduil who had stepped closer as well giving Thorin a slight bow of his head, “I’ll head out myself, we can get them back within a few days sooner with our steeds.”  
Thorin’s head nodded in return, “Thank you.”  
The corner of Thranduil’s lips curled upwards, “When our Children are concerned nothing else matters, yours or mine, no harm will come to your Son, fortunately she was the one to find him.”   
Thorin nodded as the Elf King strode away mounting his Elk and sped off into his forest to gather a group and join the hunt himself as Thorin turned back to the Raven, “Rest all you need then return to them, don’t let them out of your sight, take two others with you to relay messages between us through their trip back.” The Raven flew off to choose its partners and rest allowing them the same before heading out as Thorin and his Kin returned, just in time to spot their former Queen being dragged back in chains through the front gates. Her crimes were unthinkable and her admitions of desiring for the death of the Prince driving down to each of the Dwarves’ cores leaving Thorin only one choice to sentence her to death.  
..  
The rest of your trip went smoothly with twice daily messages between you both and the King, meeting the Elves the day before reaching Beorn’s cabin where they had allowed you to finally rest as they tended to the Prince before. Once waking again you were settled on the back of the Giant Elk before the Elf king as you cradled the still sleeping Prince under your jacket again. Once you’d reached Mirkwood Thorin and the Company rushed through the front gates to greet the pair of you, each gently stroking the back of the napping Prince before curling you in a gentle hug. Thorin claiming you the longest and once his hug had ended his hands lingered on your upper arms staring lovingly into your eyes, “I owe you everything..” Tears slid down his cheeks as you noticed the beads missing from his hair.  
“Your beads..”  
He nodded, “My marriage ended shortly after you left, she, wished to harm our Son. She could not be allowed to keep breathing after such a statement.”  
“Thorin, I, can’t imagine..”  
His hand curled around your cheek as his smile grew stepping closer, “You’re home now, and you returned my Son. Please don’t leave again, there’s nothing..”  
His words faltered at your dimmed smile, “I left because she threatened him.”  
Thorin’s head tilted, “You’re the one who asked Dis to have her and Thor guarded?” You nodded and another tear fell down his cheek as his lips landed on your cheek before whispering, “How she got him out I have no clue, but we could have never found the cursed object she hid to draw Orcs to our borders without those guards.” His eyes fell to Thor again, “Did he say how they got him?”   
You nodded again and King Thranduil led you inside to hear the whole story and allow you to rest again as Thor filled him in on the rest of your trip including the several stories you had shared of your shared Journey asking for even more details before you woke to join them for another meal, remaining for the rest of the night and returning the next morning to a cheering Mountain at the return of their Prince and you at your King’s side once again.


	40. Turnips

For the past few weeks every time you are sent to give a message to the King you keep finding him with his hand down his pants. On the Journey you had found him a few times too but that was at the Princes doing, making you think they were behind this as well.  
The last time, once again, you walk in to see him throw his heavy coat over his lap yet again as he breathes heavily with a amorous look in his eyes as he tries to focus back on the message and not the thoughts burning through his mind, giving you a quick smile and clearing his throat, “Yes, what is your message this time.”  
You cross your arms and raise your eyebrow, “I knocked, Thorin, you told me to come in.”  
He clears his throat again and nods, “yes I did.”  
“You could have dressed first…”  
“And if it was urgent?”  
You let out a groan and wiped your face with your hand as you glare up at the King, “Balin is the urgent message man. I send letters of….ugh…” you crumpled the message and threw it across the room behind him, making him swallow hard, unable to hide the growing fire in his eyes as he saw a spark run through your eyes as you looked back at him. “The last message was about turnips Thorin, The Dwarves don’t even eat turnips, they are nowhere on your trade agreement.” You walk over and grab his shirt jerking him up, he grips his pants by the belt and you lead him to his bedroom. “We are going to handle this right now.”  
“That’s my bedroom…” he glances at you as you turn and throw his coat away onto the floor by the door, closing it behind him with your foot making him jump slightly. “I…haven’t…”  
“I haven’t either, we’ll figure it out. Every time, I get sent to you…every time, either it’s your plan or someone else’s.” you lean down, standing on one leg, and start pulling off your boot throwing it by the door, “take off your boots, unless you want them on.” As you hop on the other leg jerking off your other boot and toss it away as he quickly sits down on the bed and removes them tossing them away along with his socks, removing your socks as well before pulling off your vest, tossing it away and walking over to him and lifting off his shirt as the longing gaze he shot you grew as you kissed him firmly and shoved him against the bed.  
The next morning, you left his room as he still was left sprawled across the bed exhausted from the night before, snoring loudly making the corner of the blanket that was covering his crotch slowly slid off of him with every rise of his chest and stomach. Before you left you crept through the sitting room and uncrimpled the paper reading the note, “Fili and Kili stuck in dungeons after getting dragged into a brawl, triggered by one of their pranks, trying to stop it. They need confirmation from the King of their identities before they can be released. Come quickly please, signed Dis.”  
You chuckled quietly as you whispered, “Good. Serves them right.” As you slipped back into the bedroom and set it on the table next to the Kings bed, a smile running across your face as you remembered the night before as you turned to leave, heading for your shift in the forges. Hearing during your lunch that the King had finally woken up and gone to claim his Nephews from their cells and a gave them a lengthy and somewhat useless lecture as they had already set their next trap before they had gotten locked up.  
An hour after your shift and your bath, you received a note yourself, opening it as the Raven flew away, unfolding the small slip of paper to see the word “Turnip” written across it in Thorins hand, making your lips curl into a small smile as you went to the Kings room. Finding him jerking off his boots as you entered, looking up at you somewhat shy. As if you might not agree to another roll around in his sheets. You shut the door behind you again with your heel, as a smirk ran across his face, and jerk off your boots again as he walks to you kissing you and pressing you against the door.  
Silent leaving him once again in the morning for your next shift. A few days later he was seen strolling through the market, stopping briefly to greet you, leaning in to a large barrel of cabbages next to you, lifting and inspecting one and saying, “I was flipping through an old cookbook and I found an old recipe on turnip stew.” setting the cabbage down and glancing at you feigning curiosity, “Have you ever tried it?”  
You smirk at him, “I have.”  
He turned to you, “Did you enjoy it?”  
Your smile grows as you tell him, “Immensely. I’ll make it for you sometime, if you like.” as you pass the King and keep shopping as he continues his stroll and heads back up to your room this time wrapping around you as you return to put away your food.  
Continuing this for months until one day while he is on his throne it snaps into his head, the months he has shared with you, “…months…” echoing into his mind, every day, sometimes several times a day for months, no pauses. On the Journey the topic of fertility had been brought up with Oin, trying to figure the differences between your race and theirs, remembering something about a week of women being in pain, cramping, bloating, increased hunger. You had not shown any signs, none at all. During the Journey at least you had openly taken medicine to hold it off, telling them that you’d be no use to them if you took nothing. Thinking back through every moment with you and realizing you didn’t have the same minty smell on your skin that the medicine gave you, quickly jumping to the only option left in his mind, you were pregnant, he was going to have a child. his nerves quickly fading as his thoughts of watching your stomach grow, curling round you for the months until birth, tasking out his duties to you, cooking each meal for you, tucking you into the thickest furs he could find, rubbing your back, legs and feet hourly, pampering you every chance he could. Showing you how deeply he loved you as he played and sang for you as you had told him how much you enjoyed his singing and skill with the harp during the Journey.   
He had to find you. He quickly stood and left as the Dwarves around him all turned to him as their shouting match halted with his movement, silently agreeing that they had wasted the Kings time with their feuding and sat down to try and work out an agreement. Thorin rushed to your room, slipping inside quietly, to avoid the Dwarf he heard heading around the corner near your door, taking a deep breath before he starts roaming through your apartment looking for you. You weren’t there so he decided to wait, settling himself down onto your couch in your sitting room, tapping his fingers together as he ran through what he was going to say, nothing sounding good enough.  
You entered nearly half an hour later, dropping your boots by the door, trying to pop your back to relieve the pain pulsing from your tight shoulders and down across your back, without your boots the throbbing in your feet had lessened as your feet spread flat against the cold floor in your apartment. Groaning quietly as you headed to the kitchen to make yourself a herbal tea to help relieve the tightness in your body. Your feet stopping as you spotted the King through the doorway to your sitting room, turning and entering the room as you spotted his nervous tapping as he leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees focusing on the ground in front of him.  
You stepped through the doorway pressing your right palm against your lower back, trying to work out a knot as you cleared your throat. “Thorin?”   
His head popping up and turning to you at the sound of your voice, quickly standing up, a large smile twisting across his face as he walked closer to you, resting his hands on your upper arms, “How are you doing? Are you feeling alright?” His hands feeling the tension in your arms, his eyes running over your arms searching for the source, stepping around you and sliding his fingers down your back, stopping as you drew in a sharp breath as he hit one of your knots, pulling his hands back quickly as he stepped to your side and whispered, “Come sit down, I’ll rub your back.” leading you to the couch as he settled behind you and slowly worked out your knots as gently as he could, smiling as your body relaxed against his hands, feeling you practically melt against him, giving a gentle hum as he finished. He wrapped his arms around you, holding you close as he drew the courage to touch on the topic he had come here for. “All better?”   
You gave a small nod as you whispered, “Thank you. Took some doing but I finished the last pieces on the chandelier, nearly fell off the platform trying to lift the arms and secure the braces underneath.”   
His body tensing up at the danger his possible child had faced, responding curtly, “We should find you a safer job.”  
You chuckled, “No need for that, grace has never been one of my traits, no matter the level of protection gravity shall always win over me.”  
His arms tightened around you, his protective instinct kicking in fiercer this time. You turned your head to look at him, “Are you alright Thorin?”  
“I don’t have an answer for that right this moment.” The slight growl in his voice triggering you to pull out of his arms, turning around on the couch to face him as his arms stiffened and dropped to rest on his legs, wishing to be wrapped around you again.  
You gently grabbed his hands leaning in slightly, “What is wrong Thorin?”  
His eyes slowly met yours giving you a flash of fear, love and a protective flash between them, taking in a deep breath before he spoke, “We have spent the last few months together.”  
You nod your head, “…Yes…”  
“Every day, for months…” You nod again before you get a quick thought at what he could be thinking, fighting a smile as he continued. “Without any breaks.”  
Your smile growing, “You think I’m pregnant?”  
“You don’t smell like mint.”  
“Mint?”  
He let out a small grumble, “On the Journey, your…medicine made you smell like mint.”  
You let out a small chuckle, “There are potions for it as well, much harder to manage on a Journey.”  
His body slouching slightly as a sadness ran through his eyes, quickly darting them away from your eyes and to the ground, “So…You’re not…”  
You raised your hand, turning his chin to make him face you, his eyes finding the understanding and sadness growing in your eyes as you realized how deeply this had hurt him “You wanted me to be?”  
His hands taking hold of yours again as he tried his best to build back his posture again, “I’ve told you how deeply I love you, I know I haven’t stated my intentions yet…” swallowing as he drew a shaky breath, “I wanted to, thousands of times…” dropping his gaze to your hands in his lap as he ran his fingers over yours.  
“I can stop taking it if you want.” His eyes quickly shot up to yours, “Though it would take a few days for it to work out of my system.”  
Pure joy running across his face as a smile started to form before he pulled it back slightly whispering, “I can’t ask you to..”  
“I’m offering. It’s my choice.” His smile growing again as he wrapped you tightly into a hug as you giggled and hugged him in return.  
“I love you. We can be married tonight if you wish.”  
You giggled again, “I don’t think the Mountain would be very happy at missing the wedding of their King.”  
He pulled back and rested his head against yours, “Private ceremony, just us. We can make plans for a larger ceremony later.” Kissing you quickly snaking his fingers around your back pulling you into his lap. Working your way to your bed spending several hours there, but breaking apart long enough for him to ring the bell by the door calling for a raven, sending off two notes, one excusing you from your shift and the second to Ballin to brush up on his marriage ceremony traditions so he could perform the service before returning back to bed as you crawled over his back whispering what you were going to do to him as the Ravens disappeared through the small Raven door above the front door to his apartment, turning to lay you back against the bed again as you made good on your promises.  
Word spread quickly the next day as Thorin announced to his counsel that he was taking a week off, intending to spend it as his honeymoon. The shock running through the Dwarves in Erebor but quickly subsiding as Balin and Bofur spread around that there would be a Public service later, giving the Dwarves assurance that it had to be in the future so every detail could be seen to and you both deserved the best. Their happiness grew as word spread shortly before the celebration that it would also be the public announcement of The King’s future Heirs, each King and Lord throughout Middle Earth being invited to honor the future children of the Great King and Queen of Erebor.


	41. We’re Married…

You are Half Hobbit/Vanyar you did not feel the cold and only wear your jacket merely for extra pockets, no blanket or bedroll, preferring to sleep on the ground, lest you become less fond of wandering.   
Your are the only Woman in the company of 15 Men, all but 2 are Dwarves.  
In Dwarf culture, Women are treated like Queens, Men are unable to touch a Woman unless they are related or she is in danger, even if they are courting the Male cannot initiate any physical contact at all.   
So imagine their shock when you don’t have a blanket or bedroll, by your own choosing, but still especially when you refuse to borrow one of theirs.  
I say borrow because giving gifts are reserved for making friends-though rarely with Male/Females, Courting or Family.  
Also there’s about 20 different ways for a Dwarf to become married, one of them being, If you spend the night in someones arms 5 times within a two year period, you are married.  
***  
Thorin reaches his breaking point, none of the Dwarves can help you without going against what they’ve been taught about how to treat Women, so after nearly two weeks he started placing his bedroll near where you were sleeping and tried to build up the courage to do what his heart was screaming out for him to do. Nearly two weeks later, you woke up underneath Thorin, snugly under him and his thick fur blankets, you clearly remembered falling asleep on your stomach, waking in the same position, but Thorin hadn’t laid down yet, then it flashed in your mind, blanket, bedroll, all the times you’d refused, all the times he glared at you when you did. Thorin even to the point of refusing to use his until you’d use one of theirs, eventually caving at midnight that night when it dropped ten degrees and remained so for the next week. Fine, he wants to be your blanket fine, you definitely weren’t complaining, though he’d have to stop sometime, he wouldn’t stake the choice of his Queen on sheer stubborness, no they’d have to take turns, each stopping on the fourth night, then deal with you not having a blanket or bedroll for the rest of the trip.  
Five days later, you wake up to the now familiar weight, you groan and put your face against the bedroll Thorin had snuck beneath you once again.  
Thorin, “Are you cold?”  
You, “No, nor had i been had you left me on the ground, though i seem to be slightly married at the moment.”  
Thorins eyes shoot open and he lifts his head as you turn your head to face him, “You know about the sleeping custom?”  
You, “Yup.”  
Thorin, “I was hoping you didn’t, then i could just tell you when we reached the Mountain.”  
You, “And how did you plan on doing that? Shouting it at me while you ran to hide?”  
Thorin, “It would have been when I proposed to you, after we’d courted proplerly of course.”  
You, “So, just a hey, We’ve been courting a while and i know we’re supposed to be planning a wedding but SUPRISE, We’re already married?” All of the Company now listening and starts snickering, barely able to contain their laughter.  
Thorin, “Something like that, ya. Are you mad at me?”  
You, “Stubborn Dwarf…” placing your face back down on the bedroll.  
Thorin, “There also would have been a Mountain of food, if that helps.”  
You lift up your head again, “Suprisingly it does, You owe me, Food, Courting, and don’t think your getting out of a Wedding, there’s thousands of Hobbits that will have no trouble chasing you down and dragging you down the aisle just to see me married properly. Plus whatever else I can think of later.”  
Thorin smiling widely now, “Deal.”


	42. When you give a Dwarf a Candy

It’s Erebor before Smaug attaked, you are Half Hobbit Half Vanyar, there’s a small city opposite Dale only separated by the river that flows under Erebor, that mostly Hobbits, Elves and Dwarves that married or are children of Hobbits, where most of the Mithril products and a large amount of rare jewels are excellently crafted and sold, along with a large amount of Hobbit and Elf desserts and candies that they refuse to give the recipes out for.   
The largest shop there being yours, being both a smithing forge and a bakery, the bakery where Prince Thorin’s favorite deserts were made. You baked, forged, and also delivered for the shop, you’d crafted a bike attatched to a small trailer for your deliveries, Thorin first noticed you as you jumped off of your bike after you’d entered the gates of Erebor allowed the guards to search your trailer before grabbing your deliveries and heading into the mountain to hand them out.   
As you walked towards Thorin you could tell by the crest on his clothes and the bright blue eyes that were distinctly Durin, you reached inside your basket as you neared him and handed him a candy that his Grandmother always ordered piles of, black cherry hard candies with chocolate drizzled on top wrapped in a small bright purple wrapper, as you bowed your head to him respectfully, “Your Majesty.” before you kept walking past him. He stared at you in awe, he’d never seen anyone like you before, nor anyone so beautiful, and turned and watched as you walked away slightly bouncing on your toes as you went, your sundress and ponytail swaying as you moved, finally looking at what you’d handed him after you were out of sight, smiling when he recognized it, before unwrapping it and popping it in his mouth much to the shock of the guards around him, though they trusted you immensely, but he shouldn’t just eat anything you give him so easily.  
Every time after that for months you’d always hand him a candy before bouncing off. So often it had reached the point that any time he even thought of you he’d taste the candy, even to the point of imagining that if he’d kiss you you’d taste like those candies, realizing it was a foolish thought often laughing it off, though the taste never leaving the memories you were in.  
…  
Flash ahead, the Mountain was lost then reclaimed, you had taken part in the Company and helped to kill Smaug, getting closer to him daily along the way, you had spent decades loving him, hoping he’d felt the same. After several long screaming matches on the topic, you reclaimed your shop and the small Hobbit Hole above the shop, which Bilbo chose to stay with you in, until the Hobbiton Elles near Erebor had been rebuilt, him being the oldest Took returning he was to be their Thain. Since the last argument it has been nearly a month since you and Thorin have spoken, you spent most of your days rebuilding Dale and your nights rebuilding Elles.  
Eventually Thorin showed up in your bakery and ordered a basket full of deserts and sat there eating the whole thing until he caught sight of you and spent the next hour apologizing. You finally got him to stop when you agreed to join him for dinner, which he planned to be just the two of you but it got taken over by the Company, much to his disdain, though he did enjoy the conversations you had started and taken a part in, trying to speak to you as often as possible. After that day you returned to doing deliveries and Thorin made it a point to be on your delivery path every chance he could, where you would continue your old habit of passing him candies along your way with him watching you as you walked off.  
One day you’d received word from Elrond that he needed help with a problem he’d been having with your grandchildren, Lindir struggling to manage the five of them, and you being the only one able to calm them, you were unsure if you should go but then you overheard Thorin and Dwalin talking and your decision being sealed when you heard Thorin stating outright that he should have never allowed you to take this job back, and how much he hated seeing you bouncing through Erebor, passing out deliveries all day, wishing he could have made you just give up on your ‘little shop’.   
You nearly started crying, knowing the King was waiting for his candy but you chose to take a different route to your last stop, masking your pain until you’d returned to your bike and were halfway back to your shop, barricading yourself in your room, before you collect yourself and leave a few notes for some people, your orders for the week had all been filled and you placed a closed until further notice sign in the window, you ran into Bilbo and informed him that Elrond needed your help and you’d be gone for a while, not knowing when you’d be back. You then grabbed your bag and walked outside and asked a dragon if they’d fly you to Rivendell, which they agreed to.  
Thorin stood there for nearly an hour before Balin finally coaxed him away from the spot. Over the next few days the Dwarves throughout Erebor were all in uproar over you leaving the Mountain, though slightly appeased that you’d left the key to the forge with Bifur and Bofur allowing the Half Dwarf, Half Hobbits that worked there with you before could keep working while you were gone.  
Thorin going into a rage when he heard you’d left, but simmering when he saw Bilbo enter the Royal Wing’s dining room for the weekly Company dinner.  
Thorin, “BILBO! Where has Jaqi gone?” The entire Company all turning to look at the Hobbit all fearing the worst, Dwalin places his face in his hand guessing you must have heard Thorin yesterday.  
Bilbo, “She got an urgent letter from Elrond about her grandchildren, it must have been serious, she looked like she had been crying.”  
Thorin’s heart dropped, “She heard me…” placing his head in his hands “She left, and it’s my fault.”  
Bilbo, “Thorin, what did you do?” his brow furrowing, and fists clenching, “WHAT DID YOU DO?”  
Dwalin, “He said he shouldn’t have let her reopen her shop, she must have overheard.”  
Bilbo, “YOU….YOU….UGH…” He then storms out and is heard shouting to himself in Hobbitish as he goes through the hallway, headed back home.  
All the Dwarves are left in silence as Thorin then goes to his room and packs a bag, returning only to tell Balin he was going to Rivendell, to do whatever it took to get you back.  
When he’d gotten there he’d seen the reason for the urgency of your visit, seeing all five children exhausted and slightly feverish after discovering an allergy to a certain type of flower in Rivendell. After three days of you and Thorin tending to the little ones, you got Lindir and your granddaughter and their children to come with you back to your HobbitHole, Elrond his newly returned wife and children also choosing to come along, he’d been meaning to visit you for a while, while the other Elves poured through Rivendell to remove the flowers from their Kingdom.   
You returned and spent most days in your HobbitHole with the Company all joining you, Thorin only leaving your side for a few moments daily, almost always being surrounded by your large brood of grandchildren. Always trying his best to keep you happy, the next day he managed to pull you away after you put all 25 grandchildren and 5 great-grandchildren down to sleep for the week, none of the Group still able to understand how you’d managed to get all of them to listen to you. Thorin walked you to his room before turning to you, “I know you heard what I said about your shop and you delivering inside the mountain. I would like to clarify again…”  
You, “Thorin, we’ve been through this already, I’m not mad about that.”  
Thorin, “I would like to give you something.” Placing some blue prints down on the table. “This is one of the smaller shops, though its around the same size of your shop, I know that the Hobbits have mostly taken over your shop, I would like you to have this shop, I don’t like you having to travel so far for work each day, I would like to be closer to you throughout the day, if you don’t mind, that is.”  
You, “It’ll need several changes, before I can set up shop here, and my customers will have to be informed, I can bake here but I can’t move my forge, I’ll have to work there for my forging orders.”  
Thorin, “I can live with that, as long as I get to visit you in the forge from time to time.”  
You, “Only if you bring food, I tend to eat less when i’m in the forge.”  
Thorin, “Can’t have that. I’ll make sure you are very well fed at all times.”  
Both of you smile as you lean in and give him a peck on the cheek, before giving him a big hug, he chuckles and wraps his arms tightly around you, kisses your forehead and places his cheek on the top of your head.


End file.
